Howl
by KristaffJeepers
Summary: This is what would have happened if Bella HAD said "wait"-"Just a Minete" Jacob and Bella end up together
1. The Entire Story limited

_**Howl**_

_**Im Broken, So Deadly**_

_**Your Just The One To Fix it. **_

_**Your Calling.**_

_**Its Early.**_

_**That Feeling...**_

_**God I miss It....**_

_**((**)) I dont own Bella, Jacob, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper Emmett, Tanya, Victoria, James, Laurent, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Emily, Billy, 'the clearwaters', Charlie OR Renee They belong to stephine Meyer, i just wrote my way it would have gone. ((**)) **_

_**Also thax to the person who worte "I'll Eat You Alive" SUPER inspiring. i stole your song though. lol. **_

_**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!!! I WOULD LOVE SOME POINTERS BUT I SERIOUSLY DONT WANT TO HEAR ALL YOUR BITCHING ABOUT 'I HATE JACOB' IF YOU DONT LIKE JACOB DONT BOTHER READING THIS.**_

**Chapter One: Fallen**

**Jake Pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. if i turned my face to the side and pressed my lips against his bare shoulder i knew without a doubt what would follow. it would be easy, it would be too easy. there would be no need for explaination tonight. **

**but could i do it? could i betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? **

**butterflys assualted my stomach as i thought about turning my head.**

**And then, as clear as if i were in immidiate danger, Edwards velvet voice whispered in my ear "Be happy" **

**I froze**

**jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically reaching for the door. (Property of Stephine meyer)**

**"Wait" I muttered "Just a minete..." **

**I was still locked in place with the faint echo of Edwards Voice in my head.**

**He would want me to be happy right?**

**Jacob stared at my face, and i knew that it was now or never, i leaned in and hugged Jacob. my heart splutterd hyperactivly at the action that was about to take place. i turned my head and pressed my lips gently to his Warm Russet skin. i felt his confusion at my action and the blood rush to my cheeks jacob pulled away and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.**

**"Bells i dont-" **

**I silenced him with one finger and leaned in pressing my lips to his. they were warm... VERY warm and soft. i could feel his heart accelerate with mine, he moved a hand into my hair and kissed me back, and in the moment i felt something i hadent felt in 6 months. i felt like i could breathe i felt happiness and i felt love... i loved Jacob Black, without ever relizing it. until this very moment. and so the kiss turned much much more passionate i held him to me my lips moving with his, my heart ached, and mabye it always would but i could breathe. with jacobs arms around me i felt safe, i was home, Jacob pulled away first looking into my eyes. he didnt release my hair the moment was perfect he leaned in and kissed me onthe lips once more and i held him there not wanting it to end. but it did and he pulled back and looked at me for a moment**

**"I love you Jacob Black." **

**"Bella, you dont have to fake it... though it WAS nice."**

**"No i mean it Jacob."**

**"Is this because of what i said?? you dont have to make me happy Bells... im ok if-" **

**i stopped him by pressing my finger to his lips and traced over them once he was silent. his cheek, his nose, his short black hair, he cradled his face into my hand and watched me.**

**"I do jacob. im serious."**

**"I love you too Bella."**

**Jacob took my hand from his face and held it in his. smiling my favorite smile. he pressed his lips to my hand, I blushed a deep scarlet and noticed charlies cruiser pulling in. **

**Jacob opened the door and cold air blew through the cab of the truck **

**"Hey Jake!!" I heard Charlie say happily as he often did when he saw jake. i walked to Jacobs side and he took my hand, no doubt Charlie didnt miss it. (-- A/N yeah i noticed that Harry was soposed to be dead.... just pretend that didnt happen in the book. lmao) **

**"Dad, Im sorry i havent started dinner yet... me and Jake had just gotten here when you pulled in."**

**"Ooh its okay... if you dont want to cook i can order a pizza."**

**"No its okay... i think its time we start eatng some of your fish..." I smiled at him as we walked through the door i walked hand in hand with jacob to the kitchen as charlie took off his jacket, boots and gun. within minetes he was in the living room cheering for a team i had never even heard of on ESPN **

**Me and Jake didnt say much as i cooked there wasent really much to say once i finished dinner i served it giving Jacob a big heap of food remembering the way he ate at Emilys house. we all sat at the table**

**"So Jake what did you do today?" Charlie said breaking the silence**

**"Well me and Bella hung out on the beach and then went back to my place and i bored her with Mechanics and after awhile we watched tv and came here." Jacob Said casually**

**I chuggd several glasses of water hoping that Charlie didnt notice. i occasionally caught Jacob looking at me and blused. i hoped that Charlie didnt notice this either.**

**After eating, watching Tv an jacob and charlie talking about Billies and Charlies next fishing trip Jacob stood streching. his fingers nearly touched the ceiling with his height**

**"Well... i should go billies gonna be wondering." Jacob mumbled**

**"alright jake tell billy to give me a call sometime."**

**"No problem see you later Charlie." **

**I walked out with Jacob and got in the truck its engine roaring to life and started towards LaPush as soon as we were on the road Jacob grabbed my hand and i squeezed his in response**

**"When Will i see you Again?" Jacob asked smililing his big jakey smile**

**"as soon as i get off work." i anwsered with a smile of my own**

**"I like this..." I muttered **

**"I do too." i pulled up in front of his house and he looked at me for a minete trying to phrase his question i guessed**

**"Will this be the same tommrow?"**

**"Yeah... it will Jake." i said he smiled again hugely and leaned in pressing his lips to mine it was short but VERY VERY sweet. he opened the door and got out as i watched him walk away i knew i made the right choice.**

**When i Got home my dad was stillin the living room watching TV**

**"Hey Bella could you come here?"**

**"Sure..." I walked in and he looked strangly smug**

**"So whats going on with you and Jake?"**

**"Ooh... nothing..."**

**"Ooh dont lie to me Bella... all this time in La Push and now holding hands... i saw the way you looked at him... i may be old but i know when someones head over heels."**

**"Am not..."**

**"Okay Bella... when are you going up to La Push again?"**

**I hesitated... I relyed on Charlie being unperceptive i guess my plan failed**

**"Im going after work tommrow."**

**"Okay... have fun up there..."**

**I escaped up to my room and layed down**

**Jacob....**

_**My Jacob.**_

**i thought to myself. **

**as i drifted to sleep i drempt of a giant russet wolf running in the woods**

**I ran as fast as i could not out of anger, and not to hunt. but out of Joy. I replayed kissing Bella over and over and over in my head i liked it. it was nice. **

_**Jacob... We dont want to think about Bella that way...**_

**Embrys voice was in my head suddenly**

_**when did you start running? **_**i thought**

_**when Sam told me to do a full circle to make sure the Bloodsucker isnt around**_

_**I did that already.**_

_**Why dont you get some sleep i can take over from here.... and Paul should be joining us soon.**_

**All i could think about was Bellas lips on mine as i ran faster and faster until i thought i could make it half way through Canada in less than 2 days **

_**Where are you going Jacob? **_**Pauls voice asked me**

_**No where in paticular.**_

_**Jacob go home and sleep. me and paul can handle this. **_

_**Embry. shut up.**_

_**When was the last time you slept? you know for the night?**_

**i thought about that... it had been awhile. **

_**proof enough.... now go...**_

**i slowed my run digging my nails into the moist ground and turned around running again as fast as i could just out of happiness. Bella wanted me. and in the same way i wanted her. i played the kiss again. **

_**Would you stop? im gonna dream of Bella. and im sure you wouldnt like that.... **_**Paul chidded**

**i ignored him of all the people to have to run with PAUL? hes killing my buzz. i was home in less than 10 minetes i phased and put on some clothes. i hadenet been home since i was with Bella. i walked in the house and Billy was there. **

**"Hey Jake. whats new? any new trails?"**

**"Nope... nothin."**

**"hows Bella?"**

**The sound of her name make the kiss pulse through me like adreniline. to think of it in this body was different than being a wolf. **

**"Shes good."**

**"I heard from Charlie."**

**"What did you hear? gossiping like old women?"**

**He ignored my comment and continued**

**"Whats goin on?"**

**"Nothings 'goin on' dad."**

**"Holding hands... and i saw you two KISS in the car."**

**"why were you watching?"**

**"I was waiting for you."**

**The kiss screamed at me in my mind and i felt my bones start to turn to mush. though impossible for a werewolf.**

**"Jacob.... Jacob? jake?" I noticed Billys voice**

**"What?"**

**He made kissy sounds at me**

**"ugh..." I walked away and into my bed room and layed down**

**KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS BELLA BELLA KISS BELLA KISS KISS **

**I couldnt concentrate so i opened my window jumped out it and ran into the woods took off my pants and phased.**

**I stood at the register**

**"Will that be all for you today?"**

**"Yes. thank you."**

**I rung up the three pairs of hiking boots and the dehydrated foods.**

**And gave them their change they walked out and mike eyed me as if he knew something**

**"Your restless.... why?" He said**

**"ummm... what?"**

**"whats up? your having a problem today... i can tell. but your not gripping your torso gasping for air.... whats wrong? anything i can help with?"**

**"No... theres nothing wrong im just tired...."**

**I thought about Jacob and my dream that russet skinned children with black hair ran around and a red brown wolf played with them as i eyed them lovingly from the window. **

**"Bella?" A voice said. a voice i didnt expect husky and low. instantly my heart swelled up until i thought it would flop onto the floor**

**"Jacob..." I said breathlessly**

**"Hey... how are you... i thought i would drop by before you came over to my house to let you know im gonna be at the beach."**

**"You didnt drive all the way here to tell me that..." I accused**

**He kind of blushed and it made my heart throb a little but in a good way**

**"No.... i wanted to see you...." i returned the blush and he smiled at me**

**"hows Harry? Charlie was really worried about the heart attack..."**

**"hes doing ok. hes stable." I couldnt help but to notice how Jacob looked at me. didnt i notice this before? **

**"I cant wait to see you.... i WILL meet you at the beach though..."**

**he smiled at me again and touched my face i was suddenly aware of Mikes eyes on me. it was so easy to get caught up in a conversation.**

**"Can i have a minete to walk him to his car?"**

**"yeah... sure..."**

**I walked with Jacob out the door and onto the street**

**"I didnt bring a car Bella."**

**"I thought so." I smiled at him and he touched my face again this time studying me. it was intimate, and i liked it. **

**"get back to work. earn that money..." He said smiling i reached up and hugged him he was a tower. his warm body made the cold on my skin completely dissapear**

**and i turned and walked into the store**

**"So whats with you and the indian kid?"**

**"Hes a friend."**

**"Friend." Mike scoffed**

**"yes.... a friend." **

**"right." He nodded**

**within 2 hours i couldnt stop staring at the clock. only 15 more minetes.... and i'll be free.... the second hand ticked slugishly. im sure Mikes mom wouldnt care if i signed out early but then Mike would notice how eager i was to get up to see Jacob. **

**My dream came back again.**

**the beautiful children frolicing with a big wolf...**

**My Wolf.**

**and me with a yellow apron on. in the kitchen cooking for **

**Our Family.**

**I watched the playing continue until i heard my name**

**"Bella?" It was Mike**

**"yes?"**

**"you can go."**

**"Alright." I signed out of the store and pretty much ran out the front door and jumped in my car starting it and driving to La Push at my max speed of 55 the entire way there. **

**When i saw Jacob laying on the bleached roots of a tree.**

**Well i guess you could call it OUR TREE**

**all my anxiety peeled away**

**"Hi..." I said **

**"Hey Bells."**

**i walked over and perched myself next to him**

**"Its gonna storm..." He said**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Werewolf senses." I giggled a little bit to myself.**

**"So what have you done all day?" I asked wanting to fill the silence**

**"nothing... i ran patrol with Sam for a few hours. we got a new trail and chased it for awhile until we relized it was a dead end and then we came back and went to the beach and threw rocks. then i went and saw you." he said. **

**"So nothing new on...." I choaked a little on her name "Victoria?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"i missed you." I muttered**

**"I missed you tooo bells."**

**He looked at me for a while and a light drizzle of rain started**

**"i thought about you all day...."**

**"I thought abot you all last night and all day..." He said smiling and touching my face for a third time today. it was funny how i remembered how many times he had touched me today. **

**"anything at all intresting happen?" **

**"Well Quil joined."**

**"Ooh... really... does he hate it?"**

**"Ooh hell no... hes prancing around like a show horse."**

**I laughed lightly picturing it in my mind**

**"well i phased and i noticed i was all alone except a yelling and panking voice so i was like 'who is this?' i thought mabye Embry or paul or something got hurt and then quils like 'jake?' and im all like 'ooh whoa man. i did not see this coming' and i told the others and we helped him calm down enough for him to phase back and let us get a word in and now hes been running for like 9 straight hours. just running to run." I listened to him picturing Quil as a werewolf and suddenly i figured out why i couldnt see it**

**"What color is he?"**

**"Choclate Brown."**

**now i can picture it.**

**"hmph. i guess i imagined all you wolves to be either red brown or grayish."**

**"nope. were all diffferent."**

**i smiled at the casual way we talked about the impossible**

**I leaned against Jacob and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face**

**we sat in complete silence for a while. i watched the waves grow more and more violent and i shuddered at the momory of what happened last time i was here. and then moved to watching the clouds. there wasent really much to watch it was just a big grey blanket covering the sky. the rain started to pour more and more water**

**"Come on Bella i want to show you something." i got up with out asking him and followed him. he grabbed my hand and we walked the oppisite way of the town i tripped a couple times naturally but everytime jacob caught me before i smashed my face into the rocks. he picked me up suddenly**

**"What are you doing?" I asked **

**"trust me.... do you?"**

**"Yes...."**

**"Then no worries..."**

**He jumped and landed on his feet easily i looked up wede jumped the equivilant of 3 storys. it only seemed like a curb. a suprised laugh escaped my lips he smiled at me and set me on my feet **

**"Where are we going?"**

**"We'll Be there soon enough. your so impatient." **

**i huffed and followed after him soon enough the rocks turned into sand it was gorgous the sun was setting and jacob grabbed my hand**

**"Ok. here...." He pointed tosomething in the distance**

**"What is it?"**

**"Its a cave... theres tide pools in there... thats where were going... its really cool. i thought youde like it and i'll make sure you dont drown in a pool.**

**I scowled at him and he laughed at me we walked over there and soon we were in the cave away from the storm that was predicted by Jacob**

**i followed Jacob and i suddenly saw all the pools i walked over to the biggest one of them and looked in. there was a bright pink animiny and a bright orange one right across from it with a star fish plastered to the side of the hole a small fish swam around trapped in the hole it was blue with yellow on it. i was only aware of Jacobs presence when he wrapped his hot arms around my waist i leaned into him willingly still watching the tide pool i noticed several crabs in the bottom and eventually a clown fish coming out of the orange aneminie **

**"its beautiful."**

**"it is..." Jacob agreed i leaned against jacob my legs felt tired from the walk. all the rock jumping and trying not to trip took alot out of them**

**He sat down and pulled me down next to him**

**"So bella... what brought this on?"**

**"What?"**

**"The love thing."**

**I blushed**

**"i made a decision."**

**"And that was?"**

**"To let go of the past. and live with the future..." Jacob smiled**

**"so im the future?"**

**"yeah..." I admitted sheepishly he smiled again hugely. i loved it when he smiled like this... when he acted this way.**

**i noticed it was too dark for me to make out the shapes in the now black pool now and i looked outside the ocean was starting to flow in the cave but not alot **

**"Time to go already?" Jacob muttered as if he could hear my thoughts Jacob got up and i got up with him and we started out it was POURING buckets of rain**

**i followed him with my hand in his in no paticular hurry he caught something of intrest out of my sight let go of my hand and strode quickly off into the edge of the forest he came back with his hand clamped over his other**

**"Look... its a storm frog... they sing in the rain..." he moved his hand and a green regular frog was in his hand but it emitted a high pitched sound that sounded like bells. it sounded nice, jacob smiled and put it down it hopped off Jacob looked at me for a minete and i saw a look cross him.**

**"I wanna Stand with you in the mountains, i wanna bathe with you in the sea, i wanna lay like this FOREVER until the sky falls down on me...." He suddenly sung. his voice was beautiful. i didnt understand what he meant by his earlier comment**

**'i could sing and belive me thats nothing anone wants to hear' he had said.i smiled at him and suddenly just ran into him for a kiss. my lips crashed into his. no having to control myself nothing. he was easily as excited i haddent ever kissed someone like this a low moan escaped me as i kissed him i was wonderful his hot breath only made it better. i had never felt anything like this in my entire life. i molded myself as close as i could get to him until anything and everything i felt was Jacob black. he finally pulled back gasping for air and so was i he looked at me with dark eyes i was still in his arms molded as close as i could get to him hes breathing was fine before mine was**

**"Until the sky falls down on me." He repeated in his beautiful singing voice. my blood raced again and i molded my lips to his again and i kissed him for what seemed like hours i pulled away this time burying my face in his hot chest he sang to me some more an the more he did the more i melted. **

**"I love you...." I said i noticed warm water on my cheeks along with the cold rain. tears. **

**"I love you too bella."**

**he lifted me up and spun me around in the hug and squished me closer i wasent gonna disagree. after he held me in his arms forever and sang to me for what seemed like hours he released me slowly and looked at my face i relized i was soaking wet and so did Jacob he carried me all the way back to the truck i started it. still staring at Jacob. i put it in reverse and it whined in protest i hit the gas a little harder and we didnt move**

**"Were stuck." Jacob said quietly**

**"Dammit."**

**"Dont you wanna spend time with me?" Jacob looked at me for a second**

**"Well yeah. but i mean what if we cant get it out?"**

**"We will.... just leave it until the storm subsides."**

**"well how will we get ack to your place?"**

**"we will the storm wont last long..."**

**"Werewolf senses?" I asked smiling**

**"Ooh ofcourse." i looked at him and the raw intensity hit me all over again**

**Jacob looked at me for long enough that i was melting **

**He started singing a romantic song that i had never heard before and my blood started burning me and i relized more tears. Jacob slid over to me and took me in his arms**

**"Ooh honey... dont cry...."**

**"Its so beautiful." I wimpered agianst his scorching bare skin. **

**"I didnt think so..." He said aloud**

**I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his bare neck. **

**i traveled my way up to his mouth and this kiss was different. he opened his mouth and our tounges tied together he tasted wonderful. like the way pine needles smell and something slightly sweeter. it was amazing. the kissing continued for a long time until he pulled me ontop of him so i was stradeling him i put my hands on his face and kissed him with more force. i pulled back breathing hard he continued kissing down my neck and down to my collarbone he was breathing hard but not like me he slid his handup my back as he moved back up and started kissing me the same way he was and a moan broke through my chest i heard him growl low. i liked this. alot. and i could feel something i hadent felt ever. the need for more. ide never really wanted to have sex with someone. but i wanted Jacob. more than i wanted air. more than i wated water. nothing. just Jacob. **

**"Bella." He said breathless as he pulled back his lips swollen**

**"Jacob?" I said. his eyes mirrored exactly what i was feeling. a sudden burst of thunder followed by lightning lighting the cab of the truck**

**"Turn off the truck..." he said i turned it off and he put his hands on my face**

**And looked at me i forgot my name. **

**"Bella.... what do you want?"**

**thats it... bella.**

**i could feel something hard pressing into my thigh**

**"i want you Jacob..." **

**"your sure?" **

**"Yeah...." I moaned the word i couldnt bear this feeling any longer**

**he leaned in and kissed me with a animal like need. i could tell jacob wasent his normal self. te werewolf personality was taking over and his hands were shaking**

**he kissed me harder and then pulled back slipping off my shirt. **

**"Ooh dear god...." he whispered**

**"ooh jacob..." I moaned out his name unexpectadly he started kissing me again and i didnt think i could handle this much longer all i wanted was jacob inside me. i felt my bra drop and a string of profanitys slip from Jacobs lips his hands traced up my body and i was groaning. i wanted Jacob. NOW. he pressed his lips against mine again and wae were kissing. then it all hit me. what i was doing, in a truck. i still wanted him. but not here **

**"Ooh god.... ooh Jacob...." i could feel him hard agianst me and i knew it wasent fair to just take it away **

**"I cant.... jake...." i said he pulled back and looked at me for a split second**

**"get up i gotta phase... now...." He was suddenly tremoring so hard i thought there was a earthquake i jumped off him grapping my shirt and slipping it on quickly he got less than 4 feet away and blew up into a giant russet wolf. he let out a yelp and followed it with a ear splitting howl **

_**Jake... **_**i heard my name from 4 different people.... i foucoused on calming down. i wasent mad. and that was way unexpected.**

_**ooh... **_**i heard from the 2 who remained wolves and didnt split**

_**ooh Jeez Jake. in a truck? **_**quil echoed in my head**

_**Shutup. **_**there was even venom in my thoughts**

**i paced thinking about it. what caused the change? i dont think i was mad... atleast i dont remember being mad**

_**Jacob.... **_**i heard Sams thoughts**

_**Sam..... what happened.... thats never happened.**_

_**your animal side took over... and you let it.... and at the slightest of seconds you lost your temper for a fraction of a second and it happened,**_

_**this isnt her fault though**_

_**no... its no ones fault... is just part of who we are Jacob.**_

_**What of i hurt her? ugh i AM a monster.**_

_**It shouldnt happen again. just watch the animal... keep it under control...**_

_**No.... its not right. what happens if i suddenly get mad again? im worse than that damn bloodsucker. **_

_**Jake... dont stress it. **_**Quils Voice anwsered me**

**Sams Voice came back**

_**The roads are compleatly flooded in Forks. theres no way anything with out shoulder high tires is gonna make it through. **_

**Great. now i get to have more alone time with bella. Billys probley still at the clearwaters and me and Bella get to be all alone together. Ooh well mabye it will help things. I thought to myself**

**I watched Jacob pacing. ive gotta help somehow after all it is my fault... i thought about how to help and suddenly he was the Jacob i know he opened the door and shoved on his pants**

**"Im am SO sorry about that Bella... the Wolf instincts took me over and i just... i dont know what to say im so sorry." **

**"Get In Jacob... its cold out there..."**

**"Not For Me... and hold on... im gonna do something..." He closed the door and walked to the front of my truck and with a quick shove i was out of the mud and onto the concrete. Jacob grinned a big jacob grin spreading all the way across his face showing his bright white teeth against his dark russet skin he got in the cab of the truck**

**"Why didnt you do that in the first place?"**

**"I wanted to spend more time with you..." He admitted sheepishly. i couldnt be mad at him because i wanted nothing more than the same. i started the truck and started towards Billys house**

**"Ummm. Bella... the roads in Forks are completly flooded... Sam told me."**

**"Ooh.... do you think my truck could make it through?"**

**"No.... He said that youde need tires shoulder high." Jacob said to me **

**We pulled into Billys house and parked in his driveway and i got out of the truck and dashed for the house jacob was right behind me. **

**"Do you mind if i borrow the phone?" I asked him**

**"Sure, Sure." JAcob Anwsered me going through the refridgerator i picked up the phone and dialed Charlies house. it rang a few times followed by charlies gruff**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Dad... me and Jake got stuck in the storm and the roads are completely flooded in Forks, Sam told him youde need shoulder high tires to get through it."**

**"Yeah They are. i made it home just in time."**

**"Ooh... so im staying at the Blacks house tonight and i'll be home tommrow as soon as the waters gone."**

**"alright. Is it ok with Billy?"**

**"I dont know yet hes not home. but Jake will call and see."**

**"Alright. Bells. i'll see you tommrow. dont give billy too much greif."**

**"i wont. Thanks dad."**

**"No problem." we hung up and i walked into the living room Jake was sitting on the small couch watching Tv.**

**"Jacob... you didnt really give me the chance to say it but im sorry about the truck thing. i wasent thinking straight. im sorry i made you mad..."**

**"Ooh no honey... that wasent your fault... ooh Bella. you always twist things until there your fault. dont worry about it... it was all me. dont stress." He said**

**"No... if i hadent have started it it wouldnt have happened."**

**"Think about it bells... i started it... i pulled you ontop of me. and i started the kiss."**

**"No i did."**

**"But i made it what it was." He said a little smug**

**I blushed thinking about what had happened. Jacob got up and pulled me into a tight hug i heard the door open and jacob let me go. Billy wheeled through the door**

**"Bella. i heard about the roads in forks. that truck isnt gonna make it through. you can stay here if you want to. Jacob will Fill up the air matress for you."**

**"Ooh its ok. i can sleep on the floor." i said **

**Billy rolled his eyes and then rolled away to the kitchen. i walked over to the couch and sat down next to jacob he pulled me close to him with his arm around my waist and we watched a few episodes of The Simpsons. and then a few episodes of King Of The Hill. By the 3rd epidode of King of the hill Billy rolled in and said his goodnights and reminded Jacob about the air matress and that he could roll it out at the foot of his bed.**

**"Sure. Sure." Jacob agreed. **

**We watched a few more Tv shows until i had gradually gotten into Jacobs lap with his arms wrapped tightly against my stomach**

**Jacob went through the channels slowly and settled on a car show. **

**"Are you tired?" Jacob said to me quietly**

**"only a little."**

**"Do you wanna go to sleep?"**

**"No..." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek **

**Over the next few hours the thunder got worse and worse until it was practically the only thing you could hear. i was really tired now. and jacob noticed. he picked me up and we walked into his room and layed down with me next to him in his small bed he draped a small blanket over us both and started rubbing my back with small circular motions. it felt good. i could feel his hot body against mine. im sure we didnt really need the blanket but i liked it on me. Jacob moved closr and pressed his lips against my neck and then kissed me on the lips. i rolled over so i was facing him and we started kissing again. his mouth moved slowly against mine. he moved closer to me wrapping an arm around me and opened his mouth kissing me. his mouth moved a little faster now. I put my hands on his face. then our tounges were intwined. eventually he was hovering over me kissing me breathless. he rolled so he was ontop of me kissing me still and occasionally pulled back trailing all the way to my collarbone with kisses. the same feeling suddenly over came me as in the truck. all i wanted was Jacob. without asking this time he slid off my shirt and licked around my breast until i was moaning out his name, he definatly liked that. jacob was growling a low unbroken growl the aching in my lower stomach got worse and worse as the kising continued. all i wanted was Jacob in me again. my body was begging for it. he pulled back and licked all the way up my entire torso and a moan louder than the others escaped my lips. this made him growl alot louder. he liked it alot. **

**"Jacob..." His name escaped my lips again and he smiled at me a little. he leaned back and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants pulling them off me and tossing them aside**

**the growl got louder but thunder drown it out i could see something straining against his pants. it was big. really big. **

**"Bella... This is what you want right?" He said breathlessly**

**He rested his lower body against me and i could feel him really hard through his pants. the aching in my stomach was driving me insane and i knew the only way to fix it. **

**"Jacob Please..." i moaned out. he leaned down and kissed me on the neck his breathing was hard and i knew he wanted it just as much as i did. i reached down to slide down my panties to show him just how serious i was and my hand touched his dick. it was hard and throbbing. he growled deep when it happened and i blushed a little. and he took my hand and gently pressed it to his lips**

**"billys in the other room. i dont know if we can do this." it sounded like he was in pain when he spoke**

**i touched his muscular stomach and slid my hand down i was just above what i wanted to touch the most and he growled deep again and grabbed my hand **

**"Billys snoring." I whispered**

**Jacob looked at me for a moment**

**"Ooh Fuck it." he mumbled as he leaned in and started kissing me again with one hand i felt him slide my panties to my knees and he slid his hand up my thigh until he was barley below what i wanted him to touch so bad. i tangled my fingers in what little hair he had grown and wrapped my legs around his waist. he touched it for jut a moment and i moaned his name he whined a whine of lust. the wolf was taking over again. his warm fingers slid over my clit and down i whimpered his name and moved my hips he slid one finger in me and my hips moved with out my mind even telling them to to get him to go in deeper. he made a strange noise i couldnt place it was like a cats purr. but it wasent. as he slid in another. he was panting now. i moaned and pushed so he would go deeper. he started pumping his fingers in and out of me and his name came across my lips again this time louder than the others he watched as my chest heaved. i was getting close. when my walls started to tighten around his fingers he pulled his fingers out of me and licked his fingers the growl grew and grew in his chest until it sounded like thunder all in its own. **

**"Are you ready?" He asked me as he slid his hands to the tie on his shorts**

**"yeah...." i moaned the word again. he looked at me until i thought i couldnt take it anymore my stomach was pulseing with the ache.**

**"Jacob. Please...." I whimpred He leaned down anad kissed me roughly on the lips He was growling a low growl still. he leaned away and untied his pannts and slipped them off. he was huge. big enough that i highly doubted he'de be able to fit. i could feel it pressing against my opening i moaned and jacob anwsered me with a loud growl **

**"I think Billys gonna catch us..." He growled the words**

**"Jacob.... i want you... so bad..." he snarled, something ide never heard before. it was much different from the vampires **

**he shook his head and brought a hand to his temple rubbing it i noticed his hands shaking it turned into tremors and it shook the entire bed. he squeezed his eyes shut and slowly the tremors stopped **

**"Jacob...." i squeezed my legs together trying to make the ache stop. I could feel him hard against me and i could see it. he opened his eyes and leaned in kissing me on the lips**

**"your sure."**

**"Yea. please Jacob... Billy wont wake up..."**

**He kissed me on the lips and i felt him press harder against me and then the tip go in i moaned out his name. i wanted this. i wanted this ALOT. i wanted it more than i wanted ANYTHING. he pushed it in and the heat overflowed in me it was burning hot inside of me. i felt like i was boiling. but i liked it. i ached for more. and so he gave me more. he slid in further and stopped i whimpered his name**

**"Does it hurt?" He suddenly asked me. **

**"No... keep going..." the words were ran together and mostly a momble and he understood me. he slid in further and suddenly something broke in me and it did hurt**

**"Im hurting you..." He growled.**

**"Please... dont stop... that was just my virginity."**

**"I dont want to hurt you... This was a bad idea..." **

**"Its fine... Go..."**

**"No Im hurting you... Its too big... i'll give you an orgasim anyways..."**

**"No... Please Jacob...." he looked at me for a minete and then slid in further. i moaned his name loud. but the thunder drown me out. he started thrusting against me. growling. i liked it alot the aching in my stomach was gone replaced with a different ache. one i liked though. the pain had dissapeared**

**"Ooh... jacob... Harder..." I groaned the words he went harder. his face buried in my neck biting at it a little. i heard the same sound he was making like a cats purr but not one. he moved harder and i wrapped my legs around his body tight.**

**"Say my name Bella." He growled the words into my ear**

**"Jacooob." I moaned his name so loud i was sure if there wasent any thunder Billy would have woke. i moved against him and he groaned. the first human sound ide heard out of him. i could feel my stomach rippling. i was so close it was hard for me to think he ground against me and i clutched at his back. i was so close that i was shaking**

**"Jacoooob!!" the name came off my lips in practically a scream**

**he growled it was loud. it ripped out of his chest like a chainsaw ripped to life. i was so close now that i couldnt control the moans coming out of my mouth. it was loud but Jacob didnt seem to care. Billy was probley awake from all the noise. and i didnt care. it was sudden. Orgasim pulsed through my entire body rocking me. it was easily the best thing i had ever felt in my entire life. **

**"Jacoooob. oooh dont stop.....please Jacob... please dont stop..." I screamed the words. the feeling rocked my entire body for longer than i had expected. then i could feel Jacob pulsing inside of me and the cum dripping from me onto the bed he growled and groaned and then it was over he was still for a fraction of a second and then slid out of me and rolled onto his back breathing so hard i thought he was hyperventalating. i was still pulsing from the orgasam and jacob let out a deep growl all of a sudden the breathing stopped and he breathed normally**

**"Bella?" He said my name slowly**

**"Yeah?" I noticed i was breathless. and gasping for air**

**"i am so suprised. how didnt Billy Wake up?"**

**"i dont know." i whispered the words **

**"Whoa." He said he pulled me onto his chest and kissed me on the lips lightly **

**"I love you." i said kissing his chest he pulled the blanket up over me and wrapped his hot arms around me**

**"I love you too." **

_**Author note!**_

_**Okay so this is my first Fan Fiction... What did you think?! i always wanna hear from everyone... just no one saying YOU SUCK... because honestly... i dont care... lmao. i wrote this for all fun... i will post more if i get reviews... but im just gonna post the first few chapters... im currently working on the same story only from a different POV... like i have Jacobs view of the 1st time (very funny) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW IF PEOPLE READ MY STUFF... PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i will love you forever! if anyone has some ideas for the story let me know... REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Howl**_

_**I Cant Belive i made it thru**_

_**the night.**_

_**the skys crack like porciline**_

_**and all the souls**_

_**they rose**_

_**and marched again...**_

_**its the same dream**_

_**it goes **_

_**on & on & on**_

_**But this is where it Ends**_

**Chapter 2: His Voice**

**I woke in jakes arms sweating a little bit **

**"Morning." His voice greeted me**

**"Hey Jake." My Voice was thick with sleep and my hair must be a mess. **

**"I like your sex hair." He said smiling. sometimes i wondered if he could read my thoughts. **

**"Ooh... Uhhh. thanks?"**

**He grinned his big Jacob smile and kissed me lightly on the cheek**

**"Billy didnt hear us... ive already been up a few times... but he did ask me what my problem was.... you know with my snarling and all." I blushed thinking about last night i looked down i was still naked jake was wearing a pair of black sweats i kissed him on the lips lightly**

**"Are you hngry? Billy just finished up breakast..."**

**"Yeah..." I got up and got dressed. there was several scraps of my black panties laying on the floor **

**"Oops." Jake muttered blushing a little. i slipped on my shirt and my pants and followed jake **

**"Mornin Bella." i smoothed out my hair as much as i could. **

**"Morning Billy."**

**"Charlie called and said that the roads were still flooded but theyre workin' on it... do you want some eggs?"**

**"Sure..." I sat down and he served me some eggs and Jake a huge heap of eggs **

**"so did jake ever blow up that air matress." billy asked me i blushed just thinking about it Luckly he anwsered for me**

**"No... i was gonna but she fell asleep on the couch and i just brought her in with me." **

**"Bella bella bella..." Billy said to me smiling i blushed deeper **

**i ate all my eggs and got up washing my plate and then sat down next to Jacob again. **

**After a few hours we got a call from Charlie that the roads were clear so i got up kissed jake bye and got in the truck**

**"So Jake.... What was all that snarling last night?" Billy asked me while i stripped my sheets hoping he wouldnt notice the blood. **

**"I saw something outside."**

**"Okay. and you growled at it?"**

**"Yeah... what else did you expect?" I said shoving all the sheets in a bag**

**"well... i dont know... i expceted you to jump out the window and go see... could it have been the girl?"**

**"No... it wasent a bloodsucker. i would have smelled her... not heard her."**

**"I thought you saw her..."**

**"It... not her. and i think it was just a wolf. it was in the trees... i couldnt tell." I said walking past him and stuffing the sheets into the washing machine. **

**"Jake.... Why are you lying... i can tell your lying... i think something is going on with you and isabella."**

**her name surged through me and i pictured her laying under me moaning out my name. **

**"Nope... your a suspicious old man." i mumbled pouring bleach into the washing machine and laundry soap**

**"have you had sex jake?" i turned to him in utter shock i stumbled for words and poured more bleach in the sheets and decided to take a shower after wards. Suddenly i was feeling really dirty.**

**"Jacob Black. Have you?"**

**"Dad... thats really none of your buisness. and no... i havent."**

**"Well those growls didnt seem angry..." I snarled and i noticed my hands shaking i didnt look at him but i slamed the washer door shut and punched the wash button it dented the washing machine. ooh well ide be the one fixing it later.**

**"Billy.... please.... i saw something weird outside. i growled at it. and it went away after awhile. now please. this is getting very akward."**

**"your only 16 Jake."**

**"in years." I mumbled as i walked away i slammed the bathroom door and took a very cold shower, cold enough that i could actually tell it was cold." bella pulsed through everything in me i could hear he screaming my name**

**'jacoob' she groaned in my head the animal had nearly taken me over a few times but i had willed it away.**

**she liked it. she liked it when ide hold her close and whenever i sped up or went harder she liked that too. i was better than that damn bloodsucker that broke her heart. ide peice her together for years and years if she wanted me to. and ide give her the world if she wanted it. and i could have sex with her without breaking her bones or hurting her. ide probley given her a few bruises last night but i didnt kill her. and every second i was with her i wasent concentrating on not hurting her. it was effortless to be with her. it was jus perfect. everything in my body ached for her... i couldnt stand being away from her. it was physically painful. it had always been painful to be away from her. now it was worse. i turned off the shower after rinsing off and washing my hair and got out slipping on the same black sweats and walked out into the washing room the washer was done. i must have ben in ther awhile. i put it in the dryer and listened for a moment. i couldnt hear my dads breathing. he must have left for the clearwaters. i could hear frogs, crickets, and turtles next to the lake in the back and i could hear people at the beach. it must be sunny out today. i hadent even looked yet. it seemed like a good say to go run. i walked out of the little house and breathed in the air. it was moist from the rain. and i could smell of driftwood burning in a fire. must be at the beach. i walked into the woods slipped my pants off and tied them to my leg and phased into a werewolf I was running at full speed in no time the trees were just a blur as i passed through them i couldnt think about anything but Bella. i tried not to but it invaded me**

**'did you have sex?' Billys voice echoed through my head. well yeah... did it matter? the only reason i didnt fess up to it was becasue of Charlie. i thought about Bella some more to try not to think about Bllys idiocy. ugh. her moans echoed through me at once and i found myself caught up in fantisizing about her. **

_**Jake... Could you not... Really... **_**i heard jareds voice. i didnt really care. we always had to listen about him and Kim. **

_**Jacob... really... **_**he thought again**

_**why?**_

**i thought about kissing her and my wolf bones started crumbling. i liked the way she said my name. 'jacoob' i played her moans through and through. i liked the way she told me not to stop. and i liked the way she said please. as if i wouldnt have buckled eventually anyways. **

_**i see you got everything settled. **_**Sams voice said. it didnt matter. i had to see Emily every day pretty much. though he tried to keep his thoughts to a minimum. **

_**yeah. so whats new on the bloodsucker?**_

_**nothing. shes outta sight. i think shes waiting to pull something until she thinks bellas vunerable. and unprotected.**_

_**she'll be waiting a damn long time then. **_**i thought. as i ran around a small puddle**

**Bella took my thoughts away agian. i liked evverything about what happened. i thought about the way she breathed. i am way better than that damn bloodsucker. he would have killed her if he even TRIED to touch her the ways i touched her. sudenly someone else phased in... Quil... **

_**Bellas at your house... Billy told me to tell you.**_

_**how long has she been there?**_

_**like 10... **_

**i spun around in a compleate 180 and just flew through the woods towards the house**

_**ooh whoa jake... i KNEW you had a thing for her... i KNEW it from the miniete i saw you two in the garage. back when we were human. **_

_**Quil... would you mind not picking my brain?**_

**He nodded in his mind as i flew through the woods. my feet barley touching the ground as i ran i was back to my house in less than 15 minetes and ide been running for about a hour**

**i phased and threw on my pants running to the front door i saw Bellas Truck parked in the front. i walked in and she was sitting on the couch**

**"Hey Jake" She said. her entire face lighting up when she saw me. i loved the way she lit up when she saw me. my heart started swelling up in my chest.**

**Jake smiled hugely at me and crossed the distance hugging me so tight i was sure i would split in half and let go suddenly.**

**"Wheres Billy?" he suddenly asked**

**"he left a few minetes ago... when i first showed up he was just rolling in and he asked me why i was back so soon and i told him its more intresting here... and then he called around until he got quil on the phone. then he left."**

**"ooh...."**

**"is there something wrong Jake?" i said sudying his features. he looked a little embarrased when he talked about Billy**

**"No... nothing..." He smiled and kissed me on the lips lightly. **

**"theres something... you might as well just tell me." **

**"Well... Billy this morning... asked me if i had sex with you... i would have just admitted it but i figured Charlie would have a cow."**

**"Ooh... so he heard us?"**

**"No... he heard me snarling. i dont know how he missed you unless hes too embarrassed to admit he did. but hes all suspisious..."**

**"Well... he must not be that suspisious if he left us here all alone..." I said smiling and sliding my fingers up and down his rippled stomach. it twitched a little and i smiled at the movement**

**He kissed me on the lips lightly and sprung to his feet suddenly taking me in his arms**

**"What are you doing..." I asked smiling at him.**

**"Im gonna **_**make**_** the bed and then im gonna**_** fuck **_**you in the bed..." i blushed at his profanity but for some odd reason i liked it. he set me down in a chair at the foot of his bed.**

**"i'll be back." He said kissing me lightly on the lips he walked out quickly and was back in less than 5 seconds holding a handful of sheets he layed them down quickly and grabbed my hand pulling me to the bed i layed down and he was quickly ontop of me he moved quickly slower than vampires but quicker than me. we were kissing just like last night and he took off my shirt nad my bra quickly i could tell he wanted this he was growling again alot louder than last night i liked the noises he made so i ran my fingers and hands all over his body in hopes it would make him keep doing it. and everytime he did it i would anwser with a deep moan. He rolled over so i was ontop of him. i knew what he wanted. he slid his hands up and down my thighs. and he ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back slowly**

**"Bella..." He whispered my name**

**"What Jacob?"**

**He motioned downwards i knew but i was a little scared.**

**"You dont have to..." He said reading my expression**

**i slid back Jacob was big. really big. around 9 inches. i slid my hands up his body and i felt his hands grasp mine. i took him in my mouth and slid up and down his length. Jacob was growling low. i was running out of breath quick i pulled back and licked all the way up it he snarled loudly and then i started again his hands were in my hair pushing me up and down i sucked until he pulled me up to his lips and kissed me he flipped me over and he was in me in the matter of seconds. **

**"Fuck... its so TIGHT..." He growled the words**

**"Jacoooob..." I screamed his name loud i didnt bother holding back this time**

**"Yeah... scream my name..." he growled. he did it hard. harder than last night. the headboard was slamming against the wall and i was groaning his name the entire time. i wrapped my legs around him and he slid in me deep really deep and a yelp escaped my lips.**

**he ground against my body. and leaned in kissing me on the lips it was weird how good i felt when me and Jacob were intimate together. my heart didnt ache at all. all i could think about was him. he filled all my senses. all i could hear, taste and smell was Jacob i got the feeling he liked it alot when i said his name so everytime something felt good ide cry out his name he was testing me a little to see what i liked the most. and in reality i liked it all. he was good at this. Jacob was whimpering a low animal sound he spread my legs further as he leaned back. he put his arms around my back and stood up still inside me and pressed me against the wall i wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into me i started cumming.**

**"Jacooo-ooo-b.... Ooh Christ....Jacoob." I said as the orgasim rocked my body i heard a crack as the bed frame snapped i guess thats why Jacob got up and then jacob was cumming i could feel liquids dripping down out of me he made a sound i hadent yet heard. not a howl and not a growl. but something like them. i liked that noise the most. **

**"Jacooob... oooh...." then we both fell silent. he still had me pressed against the wall in me**

**I was panting and so was he but more in a animal way. **

**"Ooh.... god that was amazing." i whispered the words Jacob beamed. loving that i loved it. he slid out of me still keeping me against the wall and kissed me on the lips slding his tounge in my mouth. we kissed for a long time and i kept my legs around him. i knew if i tried to stand i would land on my face. Jacob moved down my neck kissing it and sucking gently on it**

**"Ooh dont do that unless you wanna go for round two." I said breathlessly.**

**"Mabye i do. but we broke the bed so we'll have to re-locate" he mumbled**

**"Whens your dad coming home?"**

**"Not for a long time... him and Charlie are going fishing."**

**"God Jake... you were amazing." i said the words again. **

**"Lets go shower..." He said smiling**

**"I cant stand up.... im jell-o." I admitted he kissed me again**

**"Thats not helping my jell-o situation."**

**"Ooh. i know." he carried me all the way to the bathroom turning on the shower and set me down on the counter and kissed me.**

**I looked at him he was plainly beautiful. the color of his skin was amazing, it made me a little jealous. i liked his hair short. but i liked it better long. and his lips and eyes were compleatly perfect. he picked me up at once and stepped in the shower i was still marveling over the beauty of him. had told him once**

**'you know your sort of beautiful.' but he didnt belive me. but he was. his skin perfected the scene... and he was mine.**

_**My Jacob.**_

**i kissed him i couldnt help it**

**He smiled at me**

**"Bella Bella Bella... What are we gonna do with you?"**

**"I dont know... you Tell ME." I smiled at him. a little bit of my bones were back the water felt good pouring out over me. he kissed me**

**"What would you like Bella?"**

**"i want you."**

**"What do you want ABOUT me."**

**"i want you in me."**

**He growled a low seductive sound**

**I grinned at him**

**"Really? You do?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Tell me why you want me 'in' you"**

**"Because... because your amazing. i doubt anyone is better than you. And i want you all to myself.."**

**He smiled oviously pleased with himself. **

**"so let me get this... you want me IN you. because im amazing in bed and no ones better... you want me all to yourself?"**

**"Yes... Exactly..." Jacob was hot when he looked at me like this. i wanted him... and he was having fun teasing me. **

**"Okay.... so tell me... what makes me AMAZING?" **

**I kissed him on the neck and he growled**

**"the way you move.... the way you taste... the sounds you make." We were tangled in eachother by the time i finished my sentance**

**"Really? Whats so good about the sounds i make..." He growled the sentance and it made my lower stomach ache for him**

**"their so animal.... its wonderful.... Especially the one you make when you start cumming...."**

**"Ooh this one?" A howl ripped through his chest mixed with a growl it made me melt against him**

**"Yeah... that one...." i was getting jell-oy again. and i was aching for him to be inside me. he kissed me and i pulled myself closer to him.**

**"So... tell me Bella.-" **

**i cut him off **

**"Please... Jacob... just take me... i cant wait any longer.... my insides are all jumbly and i want you sooo bad."**

**he smiled his big grin and it somehow made me ache too. he growled and leaned in kissing me it was a kiss of surrender. he knew the feeling i was feeling. i could feel him hot and hard against me. he pushed me up against the wall and slide into me he was instantly thrusing so hard my hips were going numb.**

**In the morning i woke in my room. with my alarm clock beeping in my ear. it was annoying that it woke me from my dream. i was dreaming of the russet wolf with me and our children running around and playing. the only thing i didnt like about it was the familiarity of the meadow i was in. two wolves had joined us in the playing. a Brown one and a Silver one. it was nice. other than the location. i got up ripping a brush through my hair. school. i should have figured that reality would come crashing down eventually. i threw on a black shirt and a pair of jeans and went down stairs**

**"Hey Bella." My dad said to me as i walked down the stairs.**

**"Hey dad..."we ate our breakfast without talking a wole lot as soon as i was done i left to school. Charlie was getting more and more suspisious of mine and Jacobs relationship. not that he'de care if he found out that jake was my... well... boyfriend... its that i was trying to avoid the subject of sex... he didnt need to know about my sex life with jacob. though it was throughly wonderful... **

**i got to school early as i did most days. i parked and leaned back thinking about Jacob. **

**'I love you Bella..." I played his singing in my mind and in moments i was wrapped up in thinking about the moments of intimacy with Jacob. **

**I noticed the parking lot was full of kids so i got out and trudged off to my first class. Mike was there. he waved at me. and i waved back with a genuine smile. im sure he hadent seen that in a long time. i thought about nothing but Jake all day. Mike had asked me how my weekend was an i told him it was good. and angela and i talked... i was happy. i hadent felt this in a long time. i loved jacob. ALOT. **

**I was oddly bouyant as i walked out of the school. mabye it was becasue all i had to do was get in the car and drive to La Push and i'de be in Jacobs arms again. i was on my way to my truck when i saw a glossy motorcycle on the sidewalk and Jacob Black standing next to it. i noticed people staring and a few freshmans oggeling i ran over to him. right into his arms. he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me right on the lips. i didnt care that people were watching. i kissed him back i wasent a long kiss but it was enough to be a proper hello. he smiled hugely and i smiled back in awe of his beauty. he was glowing. a golden bronze. i loved it. he let me go and got on the bike starting it i jumped on with him and we rode off all the way to La Push. we went to the beach and sat on out tree**

**"So... last night... after you left... i went on patrol... and we found a new trail... we followed her all the way to Canada and then found her finishing off some hiker... filthy Bloodsuckers..." I shuddered at the picture of Victoria feeding on a human being**

**"okay and so Paul lunged at her and she dropped the hiker. and so we all circled her and we had her. it was PERFECT." He hissed the words out through teeth**

**"and so we were going in for the Kill and she starts Blubbering about jason, or james or something. and cursing Edwards name.... and yours.... so i got pissed about it and she SWORE her little parisite buddy would avenge her... if he were still alive... apperently she wasent aware of that one. and so we closed in on her. and riped her throat out Bella. we got her.... no need to ever worry about her coming to get you..." Jake smiled triumpantly**

**"Jake... I think its time..."**

**"For what?" He was confused**

**"For me to explain..."**

**"About?" **

**"About Edward..." His name didnt hurt like it used to but it stung a little.**

**"Ooh... ohh Bella... you dont have to if it hurts too much... im sorry i said anything about him... i didnt mean to..."**

**"No Jacob... i havent told anyone what happened... and i think it would be better if i explained..."**

**"Well if it will help... just dont do anything that will hurt you... lately you havent gripped at your sides... i want you to stay happy..."**

**i nodded and thought back to the deepest thing in my mind... the jasper thing...**

**"Okay... so it all started with my 18th birthday... i was at the... um... cullens... and i got a papercut and it sent Jasper, the newest one to their lifestyle, crazy he lunged and Edward pushed me out of the way... everyone left. even Alice because when Edward threw me down i cut my arm open..."**

**I took a deep breath and Jake grabbed my hand squeezing it.**

**"And after that night Edward changed... he was cold. ice cold... Alice didnt show up at school and Carlisle at work. Then Edward pulled me into the woods one day and...-"**

**Jacob growled. he knew what was coming...**

**"And he told me their were leaving. and i wasent going with. Alice, Jasper Emmet, Rosalie, Esme And Carlisle, they were already gone. alice wanted to stay to say goodbye but he had told her a 'clean break' would be better. and then he told me he didnt love me anymore."**

**My lips quivered re-living the memory so i looked at Jacob and he calmed my insides**

**"he made me promise not to do anything stupid or reckless... and i promised him.. ofcourse... and then he was gone... i followed him... it was useless and i knew it... but i did. and ten Sam found me. i wasent Bella anymore. i was broken. then things went down hill. i didnt eat i didnt talk and i didnt drink for 3 days... Charlie tried to send me away with Rennee but i threw a fit... see i wanted to stay here so i would always knew he exsisted... because out in flordia... i would forget him... and i wanted to always know he exsisted. then i went to Port Angeles with Jessica... and when i did i saw some men... i approached them and when i did Edwards Voice played in my head... angry... the only way i remember it clearly. and i found when i di reckless things i could hear his voice.... thats why i cliff dived without you... i wanted to hear his-"**

**Jacob cut me off**

**"YOU PUT YOUR SELF IN MAJOR DANGER TO HEAR THAT BLOODSUCKERS VOICE?!" he yelled it... he was pissed... he was trembling. **

**"Calm down jake... please... calm down..." he put his hands to his temples and in minetes his hands were the only thing shaking. **

**"anyways though.... and after that... i found you. and when i was with you you were like my personal sun... you pushed away the clouds... and now that ive been with you the way i have... i can breathe..... at first i couldnt breathe without him... thats why i held myself like that..." As i finished my story i felt releif. i thought it would tear me in half. but it helped. i felt better. **

**"Ooh Bella...." He wrapped his arms around me tight. i could feel tears but i wasent crying out of saddness. **

**"Jake.... i love you so much... you dont even know... im not settling... im not... even if Edward came back ide stand by you... forever." i said the words quickly. **

**"I know Bella.... i love you too.. and if that bloodsucker EVER comes back im gonna rip his heart out of his chest..." Jacob held me closer**

**A week passed like this. we visited my mom in Flordia. she was happy to see us. Charlie wasent too happy about us going together but he allowed it. **

_**Author note!!!!**_

_**Sorry that its so short... what did you think?? i didnt know how to exacly explain the whole edward situation so it wasent like she was completly over it... but like she was normal.... so did i do okay? REVIEW!!!!!!!! **_

_**Howl**_

_**take this heart...**_

_**its ticking like a time bomb.**_

_**and im not running**_

_**anymore**_

_**i'll stand and face**_

_**it all.**_

_**i'll fight for every breath**_

_**until theres nothing left of us.**_

**Chapter Three: Golden Eyes**

**After School i raced to Jacobs house. suddenly i wished i had a much faster car. it takes forever to get places... and theres no such thing as being in a hurry. its not allowed in my truck. **

**as soon as i was there i killed the engine and got out Jacob was already outside i walked directly into his arms and we hugged for what seemed like eternity**

**"Okay i wanna show you something..."**

**"What are you showing me?"**

**"I wanna go somewhere..."**

**"Ok... lets go then." **

**he got in the drivers side of the truck**

**"Im driving..." **

**"ugh... ok." He started it and we took off away from La Push we drove for a long time until we were on a road i had never been on **

**"where are we going?"**

**"Its a suprise..."**

**"does it have to?"**

**"yes..." **

**we drove forever again and then he pulled over and got out.**

**"Where are we?"**

**"Come on Bells... i'll carry you..." He scooped me up and started running really fast.... through the woods. and then we were in a clearing. it was beautiful.**

**"I found it last night when i was running...."**

**"why were you running if victorias dead?"**

**"Just to do it..." he smiledand set me down on my feet i started walking forwards. the grass was really really green. and their was a lake in the clearing. **

**"its so pretty Jake...." **

**"i thought youde like it... and its better than hanging around my house all day...." He smiled at me as i walked away from him towards the lake i turned towards him and he was grinning evilly at me. he ran at me and tackled me to the ground... it didnt hurt but it knocked me breathless. i laughed he smirked at me and leaned down kissing a trail up from my neck to my lips i kissed him back. and wrapped my legs around his waist **

**"Jake..."**

**"Hmph?" He sais as he slid a hand up my shirt**

**"are you sure Victorias dead?"**

**"yep... we tore and burned just like in the instruction manual..." He sais with a grin he kissed me again. his lips possesed mine until they were crazy in need of his. i loved the way he tasted. he was all mine too.**

_**My Jacob.**_

_**My Wolf.**_

**Jacob suddenly stiffened.**

**"What?" I said **

**He leaned up and away from me breathing in the air his eyes turned dark as he crouched over me possessivly and snarled. a furious snarl like ide never heard before. **

**"What is it jake?"**

**"Vampire...." He spat the word like it was poison**

**"What?! i thought Victoria was dead..." I trembled under him in fear and he tremored above me in fury. **

**"Its not her..." **

**"What?! another?!" had Laurent lived through their killing?! Jacob crouched down closer to me and growled why wasent he phasing? i looked around but jacob pushed me down**

**"Bella... Calm..." **

**"who is it Jake?" **

**"I dont know..." i could feel my heart pounding another growl erupted from jacobs chest and this time it was anwsered by a very different snarl. it was a deafening sound Jacob pressed himself closer to me **

**"Who the HELL are you?" He growled the words. there was no anwser and Jacobs growling grew and grew until he was full on snarling it was a scary sound**

**"Dont come any closer."**

**"Ooh Please... Im not gonna suck her blood." i knew the voice. i knew it at once. It was Emmett. i squirmed in his arms**

**"Jake Jake lemme go.. i know him... Its Emmett..." Jake let up a little and i saw Emmett standing in the feild. the sun glittering off his skin i felt my heart stutter a few beats**

**"Hey Bella!!" His voice boomed**

**"Emmett..." I choaked **

**i saw something move in the darkness of the forest and then Alice walked into the feild i lost my breath**

**"Who all of you are here?" Jacob growled**

**"Just me and Alice..." **

**"Why are you here?" Jacob demanded**

**"i dont have to anwser that."**

**"ooh yes but you do."**

**Emmett hissed at jacob followed by a snarl**

**"Emmett... Alice... why are you guys here?" I wanted to run and hug alice and emmett but i was trapped underneath jacob**

**"Were here because i saw you jump." Alice said her voice made my heart sing even though it was furious.**

**"Alice... Why did you come though? with Emmett..."**

**"When it came clear and i saw you making love with jacob"-she made a disgusted face-"I knew i neeed to see you... and Emmett was afraid of a fight so he came."**

**"why did you need to see her? shes perfectly fine without you bloodsuckers."**

**"Silence. dog. Bella... we need to speak. alone..." Alice said**

**"HES not here is he?" Jacob asked with a disgusted look on his face**

**"No... ofcourse not... he dosent even know were here."**

**"Alice.... what do you need to say... Jacob can hear it too..."**

**"Bella... please... i need to say this alone... its... important..."**

**"Jake... will you let me up?"**

**"No... im not gonna let her drag you off into the woods...."**

**"She wont hurt me Jake... i promisse you..." He looked at me for a moment. and then kissed me on the lips and stood up he was tremoring now i hugged him and walked to Alice.... i hugged her **

**"The big one stays." Jacob said Alice nodded to him while i was hugging her**

**"Ooh i missed you Bella..." She said embracing me back**

**"We'll be back in less than 5 minetes..." Alice said as she picked me up in her arms and took off running through the woods. we were back to the street and in a car i knew too well from last spring. it was Carlisles mercedes. **

**once we were in the car she turned on the light**

**"Bella...." She said**

**"Alice... i missed you soooo much." Tears slipped out of my eyes**

**"Bella.... i missed you too...more than you'll know... but... i have a to explain..."**

**"Okay..."**

**"wolves are blind spots for me... but all of a sudden i could see you anad jacob together... i saw you before him... i saw the saddness. and i saw the way Edward hurt you and im sorry. im sorry for what you went through... i saw it when he made his decision but i couldnt get to you quick enough to say goodbye. i tried... every chance i got to run to you and say good bye. but he wouldnt let me. and then he told us all to go to Denali and he would meet us there. we went there was nothing else we could do.... but now... when your with this boy... you seem SOOO happy... and im happy that your happy... but i miss you so much if you dont want us... if youve found your true happiness without us me and Emmett will leave."**

**she was running herself over with her words. so many thoughts came to her head at once that she had to get them out "Ooh Alice... ofcourse i want you to stay! ive missed you sooo much!" **

**"... i know from my visions Jasper will come back and i'll stay with you... and im sure rose would come out and Carlisle and Esme... We all miss you so much... even Rosalie. though she wont admit it ive seen her make short decisions to come back with Emmett and say hi."**

**"And Edward?"**

**"ive havent seen him..."**

**"what do you mean..."**

**"I mean hes gone... he only checks in every few months. and he hasent been around in like 4 months now."**

**"Ooh... is he ok?"**

**"Im sure he is... i see short bursts from him."**

**"Should we tell Jacob.... how will he react if you guys are staying?"**

**She closed her eyes. and concentreted.**

**"he dosent like the idea. not at all. hes worried about the treaty. but if it makes you happy he wont be angry."**

**"Okay... umm... lets do this...."**

**She got out of the car swept me up and in less than 5 seconds we were there. Emmett was sitting on the grgound looking completely at ease and Jake was standing there tremoring**

**"Jake." I ran to him and hugged him**

**"Bella... honey..... whats wrong?"**

**"nothing... theres nothing wrong...for me atleast.... umm. Alice and the others are staying. she explained about that she didnt want to leave. and that he gave her no choice...."**

**"Ooh..." He pulled back and looked at me**

**"Your not mad are you?"**

**"No... im not mad... but im definatly not happy. Your gonna go off with the blood sucker now?"**

**"no... im gonna stay with you but alice and Emmett and Rosalie and asper and Carlisle and Esme are coming back."**

**"I would like to have some time with her... i havent seen her in forever." Alice said**

**"You BETTER not hurt her or i will hunt you down and i will obliterate you" **

**"No worries..." **

**"Alright honey... call me if you need me... or sam... or anyone. im just a howl away." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips getting up and following Alice into the woods... it seemed like we were gonna walk at a normal speed. but then she slung me into her arms and ran.**

**i watched as the girl i loved got carried away by a vampire. i didnt know that this wasent a trick. but i hoped it wasent. Emmett lounged on the ground and picked grass to peices**

**"so thats what you guys are here for? your all back now? a happy family??" **

**"if Bella wants us to. see Jacob... i love bella... like a sister ofcourse. and when Edward made the decision to rip my little sister away from me it took all i had not to run off and see her. we all love her. alot. and if she wants us to stay we will. were already here. which means Jasper would have to come back and Rosalie and if their coming ofcourse Carlisle and Esme would follow right behind. but Edward... ahhh edward... hes a mysterious creature as soon as we were gone he was there in a day and after explaining he left because he wasent in love with her anymore he ran off and we havent seen him since. we stayed away because he told us to. so you see... WE arent the bad ones here. WE didnt break her heart. and if she wants us. she can have us." it turned into a snarl in the end**

**i sat down on the grass.**

**"I belive you Emmett. since i see were on a first name basis. i just dont want EDWARD here. he hurt her. and for that i should kill him." Emmett nodded. tearing at another blade of grass**

**"hes my brother. i do care... but i dont think what he did to Bella was fair. he took away everyone from her. he should have left if he felt that way and atleast gave her someone to confort her. so if i was in his shoes i would have made a much different choice."**

**we talked for longer than i imagined possible sometimes about cars and new places he had explored but mostly Bella. and what was gonna happen with all the Vampires back in town. he told me that Laurent the black haired bloodsucker that tried to finish bella off was no friend of his and neither was the red haired parisite, he was actually a good guy. and i liked the knowledge he had about stuff. within a few hours the black haired one... alice i guess her name was came through the trees holding Bella. Bella ran to Emmett and hugged him**

**"Ooh i missed you so much Emmett."**

**"I missed you too little sister."**

**"Im so glad your staying!!!" Bella blubbered the words. whatever Alice had told her oviously made bella feel warm and fuzzy inside. Emmett hugged her as long as Bella wanted him to and then she finally released him and came to me and hugged me**

**"Ooh Jake... im so happy... i feel complete." **

**It was a few hours later when we were helping Jasper get his things. me anad jasper had hugged. the first contact we had ever made and then he looked at alice the rest of the way back to the house. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Me and Jacob walked in Jake wrinkled his nose but walked in with them the house was exactly the same when Alice switched on the lights. But the sight of the grand piano in the middle of the room rose a lump in my throat. My lullabye that Edward had composed came rushing back to me and i found myself crumbling. Jacob held me close and the crumbling slowly stopped. Alice complained a few times about the dead flowers, the lawn and the amount of dust... i didnt notice any dust at all. but Alice did. within moments i couldnt really stand to be in that room any more. i could feel quite a bit of sadness and i didnt want Jasper to notice. So i followed Alice up the stairs into her room. Jacob right on my heels. **

**"So... mabye we can go up to seattle and get you some new clothes... and then we can---" It was nice for Alice to be here. but for some reason i was still sad and when Jasper came in he noticed. **

**"Alice... i think we should take this slow... i know your excited to see her... but really... she needs to absorb it all. leave her and Jacob alone for awhile and tommrow when Rosalie show up we can take he with. Rosalie wants to see her." Jasper said**

**"Ooh.... okay..." Alice said dissapointed oviously.**

**soon me and Jake were gone. and far away. **

**"I mean... im happy their here... but whenever i go in that house i hurt again... im especially glad that Alice is here... its good to see her..." I was rambling so i shut up we were sitting in my truck in Jacobs driveway. Jacob was quiet teh entire way there so i knew something was bothering him. **

**"Whats wrong jake?"**

**"Nothin." He anwsered **

**i slid closer to him and kissed him on the lips lightly**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"I just dont wanna loose you to the bloodsuckers."**

**"You wont Jake..."**

**"i SEE how easy it is for them to get you away fom me..."**

**"ooh jake... dont worry about them.. i love you... i love ou alot."**

**"Ooh yeah? what happens when Edward comes back for a visit to them? and what happens if your there? your just gonna run off to him... i know it..."**

**"i wont Jake... i promise... i love you....." I kissed him on the lips this time he kissed me back. he opened the door and picked me up carrying me out of the truck with him. we were in the house in moments he pressed me against the wall and kissed me some more. **

**"you know i wouldnt leave you. ever. right?" Jacob said against my neck **

**"I know Jake... i know..."**

**"I wont ever ever hurt you..." **

**"I know..." I said breathlessly**

**"tell me you love me..." He said as he trailed down to my collarbone. **

**"i love you... i love you so much..."**

**"I love you Bella..." He slipped off my shirt and kissed a line down through my breasts.**

**he pulled my pants down pressing me harder against the Entry wall. i moaned quietly as he slid his fingers past my clit and stopped. he leaned to my lips and kissed me if he wasent as strong as he is this position against the wall would be impossible he slid my pants and panties the rest of the way off and i wrapped my legs around his waist. **

**"Jacob... what if Billy comes home..."**

**"Then he'll get a show..." He muttered sliding 2 fingers in me**

**"Say my name..." he growled the words. **

**"Ooh.... Ooh god..." I moaned out the words i couldnt think straight. i kne that Billy usually came home around this time and we were gonna get caught.**

**"Say it..." He snarled. his voice was sexy when he made that noise... he was pumping his fingers in and out of me i couldnt think. not straight atleast. i knew what i wanted but i knew that Billy was probley on his was home. **

**"Bella..." he snarled my name and i loved the sound of it he moved my face to his and kissed me on the lips **

**"Say my nme... just say it..."**

**"Ooh.... Jacob... Jacooob."**

**"say it louder..." **

**"JACO--OOB!!!" I screamed his name. i was so close. and suddenly his fingers were replaced by something much bigger. he was taking me less than a half a step in the front door with the door open. i hadent niticed but the yelping noise was me. i was groaning in pleasure. so as if it wasent bad enough Billy was gonna walk in he could hear it up the street too. suddenly jacob took a step back and clutched me closer**

**"Jacooob" I groaned i heard the door slam and we suddenly against it. i was becoming aware of the ripping sound coming from Jacobs chest. he was snarling so loud im sure that the neibors could hear. they probley thought we were murdering a very angry wolf in here. but i knew the differences in the snarls. this one was a seductive one. the one that made my blood boil. and my heart race. without warning Orgasim rocked through my body and i was screaming**

**"Ooh!!! Ooh jacooooob.... dont stop... please... jacooob." the howl growl mixture ripped from his chest and i felt his cum dripping down my leg. we were still in a few seconds. I was breathing so hard i thought that i would hyperventilate. Jacob kissed me on the lips and pressed me harder against the door. he was breatheing hard too**

**"whoa." I finally said**

**"Whoa what?"**

**"Whoa..." thats all i could get out. i noticed he was still inside me**

**"good whoa or bad whoa?"**

**"Good... very good..." He kissed me on the lips.**

**"how about round two? im ready..." He whispered the words**

**"Billy..."**

**"Damn... Billy... your right." suddenly Jacob loosened his grip and was listening to something far far away.**

**"what?" **

**"Thats sam...." he said the words so quick i wasent sure thats really what he said.**

**he took a step back and set me on the ground**

**handing me random items of clothing. he slipped on his sweats...**

**"I'll be right back. stay here... if billy comes back tell him i went to sam."**

**"Okay..." He kissed me lightly as he ran out the door**

**i ran into the woods throwing off my pants and phasing it was too easy to phase now. like flexing your fingers. **

_**Jacob... **_**I heard Sams voice in my head**

_**Sam... whats going on? **_

_**Vampires... smells like 2 of them. fresh trails.**_

_**Ooh damn... i forgot... the Cullens they came back... their here. its a female and two males. their back for good.**_

_**and Edward? **_**sam Grimaced i could see it in his thoughts**

_**Edwasrds gone... he has been since they left... they agreed for us to be able to track on their lands in there was a need as long as Alice... the black haired female could come to La Push to check on Bella everyonce in awhile...**_

_**you didnt tell us?**_

_**I got a little caught up. **_**i thought about Bella for a second and then tried not to think about it. to spare sam the dirty details. not that he wouldnt know them all eventually... **

_**What did i miss? **_**Quils voice**

_**the Cullens their back. **_**sam thought. **

_**What?!**_

_**they apperently mean us no harm. as long as we dont mean them any.**_

_**I have to go... Bellas waiting for me. **_** i thought the thoughts escaped me again. but this time what i was gonna do to her when i got back**

_**Ooh god... JAKE.... we could go without the visuals. **_**Quil thought**

_**sorry... i'll try to keep it to a minimum.**_

_**PLEASE... **_**he said. it didnt seem to phase Sam i was sure he didnt apreciate it but he knew what it was like to run right after that kind of thing. and we'de all had to see him and Emily. everyday... it used to be in detail... but now he was getting better at not thinking about it. when i thought her name it passed through his mind for a second and then he banished the thought**

_**Dont attack them... another femal will be here tommrow and then the leader and his mate will be here in a few more days.**_

**i thought **

_**ooh hey... By the way before you phase... **_** sams voice said**

_**Billys at eh clearwaters watching a football game... hes stuck on it... he wont be home for another good 4, 5 hours... round two is cleared. **_** sam thought with a bit of sarcasim.**

_**ooh yeah.... cool.**_

**i stopped and phased. threw on my shorts and ran to the house Bella was sitting on the couch fully dressed**

**which was a little sad because i was hoping just to get to it.**

***Alice***

**I stood next to the piano and suddenly my mind got pulled into something very different. i could see Jacob and Bella snarls ripping through Jacobs chest and bella groaning i tried to push away the vision but it stuck Jacobs name was getting screamed out and jacob was full on giving it to her. ugh. i pused it away more successfully again. sometimes i wished i couldnt see the werewolves. mabye it was better that way. Jasper gave me a funny look**

**"it was just Bella."**

**He continued the funny look**

**"she was having sex..."**

**"Ooh..."**

**he smiled a little bit. i guess he thought it was funny that i saw this**

**i ran my fingers through my hair and went back to cleaning and dusting. Emmett had already finished the lawn and i was just doing something to keep me busy. i needed to hunt. the back of my throat was starting to ache a bit. andall the flickers of jacob and Bella was starting to make me feel a little miserable. atleast she was happy with him. ide already given her a scolding for hanging out with young werewolves but she pretty much blew me off and told me she didnt care. i decided then to go hunt. the rooms were all clean. all the roses were replaced. and i was out of things to do. **

**"I'll be back in 30 minetes..." I said walking out the back doors. as soon as i was out i was running. occasionally a vision of nothing important would interrupt me but other than that i was out of there quickly. i could smell a animal nearby and a slow heart beat... whatever it was it was dying. i dug deeper and could hear another heart beat a stronger one and smell more blood. i crouched and started hunting the animals. ide take them both just out of bordem. i could see a mountain lion biting down on a huge elks neck. and then i heard two more heartbeats. there was 2 more lions in the distance. i took off and jumped on the lion quickly bitiing down on its jugular and draining it. then turned and finished off the Elk. then just out of greed i followed the scent of the other two lions and found then laying in the grass not but 15 yards away from the other. i stalked them. until i was close enough i injured one so it couldnt move and then moved to the other one drianing it and then the other. i enjoyed hunting. it was one of the more enjoyable things in life. i had more blood than i really needed so i went back home. going slower than usual. just to kill some time, when i got home Emmett and Jasper were watching Tv.**

**"Did you leave any in the forest?" Emmet said sarcastically**

**"One or two." I mumbled the words and then went back to busy work. mabye i'de wash the car... we'de driven all the way from Denali in it without a wash. it was probley in need of one. my mind went to something different. something in the future. i could see Edward. he was on his way to Denali. he felt guilty about leaving us. and he was missing Bella. it flashed to him finding the house empty and he was enraged. he asked Tanya where we had gone. and she lied. he ofcourse knew she was lying and was even more enraged. there was something a little bit different about him. it was his eyes... they had a redish tint to them. ofcourse he did. i saw it happen. hunting humans. i saw him in the car and then i saw him here. Jacob was in between him and Bella. atleast thats who i figured the wolf was. edwards eyes were even more red now. i snapped out of it to Jasper shaking me**

_**Author Note!**_

_**Last Free chapter... if you liked what you read review and i will post more... how did you like it? CLIFFHANGER!!! lmao... REVIEW!!!**_

_**Next Chapter Title-- No More Tears.**_

_**Howl**_

_**Invintation only grand farewwell**_

_**you crash the best one**_

_**of the best ones**_

_**vlear looker and clody eyes**_

_**Too early to**_

_**say goodnight**_

_**You have **_

_**Stolen**_

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Four: No More Tears.**

**"Alice.... Alice..." He was saying i blinked a few times and then i was in normal time**

**"Edward..."**

**Emmett growled he wasent happy with Edward because of his decision to hunt humans, and as i see now he had went through with it. **

**"What about Edward?" Emmett growled**

**"hes coming here." **

**"when?" Jasper asked calmly**

**"Soon... within a week."**

**"Why?"**

**"Bella... he misses her... hes hunted humans... his eyes are tinted red.... he oviously has no intent on re joining us anymore...." Emmett Snarled so loud i thought the windows would shatter**

**"Alice... what do we do... what does he want from Bella? if hes hunted humans... hes not strong enough to resist her blood... should we keep her away?"**

**"no... let her come... i DARE him to try to hurt my little sister..." Emmett said **

**"Did you see if he came in anger? or what?" Jasper said the words carefully**

**"he was angry... very angry... Well i hope this dosent come down to a fight... but if it does... we will fight." i mumbled the words... trying not to picture the outcome.**

**Jasper spread a wave of calmness through me and Emmett walked out the front door mumbling about he was suddenly thirsty**

**"Follow him..." I said to Jasper.**

**"Why?"**

**"Hes not thinking... he'll do something stupid."**

**Jasper nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips and walked out. i sat down on the couch slumping over. and closing my eyes. i brought my hands to my temples and foucused on the last thing i saw. trying to sort out all the details. anything would help. he was closer now. i could see him on a airplane. his eyes were liquid. he had fed recently. i shuddered at the thought. i hadent knowen him when he was away from carlisle and feeding on humans. i myself had only done it twice. i shuddered at that memory too. **

**(alice flashback)**

**I awoke alone, wherever i was was dark. but not too dark. i could see everything. Alice. thats what they called me... they? who were they though? i shoook my head trying to remember it but it faded away. **

**"Hello?" My voice was a high bell sound. it was wonderful. just to hear it again i called out**

**"Hello? is anyone there?" once i finished my sentance i jumped up the movement was quick. i didnt understand it. in my body i felt strong. VERY strong. **

**"Hello?" I called out again. i started walking i could smell something. it made my throat burn and ache. and thats all i could think about. the ache took me over until something flickered in my vision**

**"HELLO?" I yelled the word. it flicked and flicked over and over before it bacame clear. i saw something. i saw a woman and her husband on a blacony and i was stalking them. as soon as the vision came it went away. i walked out into the open. the vision was amazing. it was dark... but i could see everything. i could hear faint fluttering of birds wings and i could smell something. something delicious. suddenly a flame rose through me. it hurt so bad it put me on the ground. it was familiar for some reason that i couldnt figure out. it hurt my head when i tried to think of it. then my vision was far awway again. i was ontop of a woman in this one she was screaming. and blood was pouring from her neck. and i was back to seeing the woods. the ache in my throat became more pernounced. i breathed in and i could smell the delicious scent again. i decided to follow it. i stood up and ran towards it. and before i relized it i was next to a house i saw some movement in the house and i climbed a tree and sprung myself onto the balcony **

**"Ooh Harry... could you bring the clothing out to dry?" a womans voice said. my instincts told me to wait here. i wasent sure what i was waiting for. but i knew it would come. i melted into the shadows i heard footsteps and another thing. something wet and delicious pumping. the footsteps were coming closer. and in seconds a man was standing on the balcony. my throat burned and ached so hard i almost collapsed. a breif flicker of something flew in my mind. i pushed it away and foucused in another half a second the wife was out there. i recognized the picture as the vision i had seen and ten instincts took over and i pounced. jumping on the man and killing him with my strength i sucked the blood out of his neck and i was suddenly aware of the woman screaming something**

**"VAMPIRE!!!! VAMPIRE!!!!" she was screaming... Vampire? huh? as soon as he ws drained i jumped on her and then the other vision happened she screamed as i bit into her neck blood pouring out of her neck to the balcony she was drained in the matter of seconds and as i stood up something flashd in my mind again. this time i embraced it. but it was all a blur. i couldnt make anything out... other than a man hunting. i shook my head and then thought about it**

**"Vampire..." I repeated in my bell voice i touched my teeth. no fangs. vampire? i jumped from the balcony and i suddenly heard a noie. a cry. not in the woods but coming from the house. i didnt know the sound so i walked in the front door and followed the sound. i followed it into a small room and i noticed a cradle. i could hear the warm delicious pumping again. only lighter. then i relzed. vampire... bloodsucker... stone one... that was me. i thought about what had just happened. this was a baby and the parents were dead. my eyes stung. but no tears came out. i was sobbing in seconds as i flew from the room and out as far as i could get into the forest. as i sobbed the tearless sobs sudden visions would come. i could see 2 men. pale with golden eyes and 2 women pale with golen eyes. they moved quickly. the vision would come and go bu i found my sobs stopping as i got caught up in the vision. i watched as the golden eyed blonde girl attacked a deer sucking blood from it. and i watched as the bronzehaired one talked to a man. his name was Carlisle. i learned his name first. and the beauty of a blonde was Rosalie. i learned their names fast and i learned that Carlisle had created all of them. they were what i was. a 'vampire' i learned the name Edward and guessed it belonged to the bronzehaired and then Esme. i found myself the most caught up in Edward though. he had a talent. he could read minds... i could occasionaly hear what he was listening to in Rosalies head or Esmes. he only listened to Carlisles everyonce in awhile. Rosilie was Vain and Esme was kind. Carlislie was complicated. he thought mostly of doctor stuff. the family moved often. but i found myself against the same tree without food drink or sleep for almost a month watching these people. the guilt of hurting those people would come back to me in short but painful bursts. then i made a decision. i would try to live like these people. it appeared they lived off of the blood of animals. i wasent sure how but i would try. i followed a scent and saw a bear hunting for fish in a river. without thought i was on it. i drank the blood. it wasent as filling as the other blood but it helped ease the burn and ache.**

**I came back to present time. Jasper and Emmett walked through the door. Emmett had a few claw marks cut through his shirt**

**"You shouldnt pick on something bigger than you." I sais smiling**

**"damn lion twitched." He said smiling**

**"Anything new?" Jasper asked me walking to the couch adn sitting down next to me**

**"No.... i saw him get on a plane... but thats it...." i wasent gonna admit i had got caught up in thinking about the past. i foucused on the future some more but i didnt see anything of importance.**

**"How was your day kid?" Charlie asked me as i walked in the house**

**"It was good i spent my whole day in La push with Jake." I thought about telling him the Cullens were coming back but i quickly abandoned the thought i hung up my jacket and walked into the kitchen and started making some dinner**

**"I ate Pizza already... if you want some its in the refridgerator..." **

**"Alright... thanks dad..." I put back all the stuff for spegetti and grabbed 2 slices of cold pizza microwaving them i heard a light knock on the door. huh... i wonder... i thought to myself**

**"I GOT IT!!!" Charlie hollered i started eating my pizza and then got up pouring a glas of milk**

**when i closed the door Alice was standing there i dropped the glass but alice caught it and handed it to me only a few drops of milk had spilt **

**"Alice... hi... i thought we werent gonna tell charlie..." I said**

**"no... i saw something...." Alice sat down on a stool and i followed after her**

**"Act happy to see me atleast... hes giving us alone time to say hello and then he'll come in and say hi..." she whispered. **

**"ALICE!!!!" I yelled her name hugging her i was happy to see her. but a little shocked. **

**"what a good suprise huh?" Charlie said coming in **

**"yeah... i was in town and i decided to drop in and say hello..."**

**Charlie hugged Alice and noticed her coldness**

**"Jeez Alice... you should get under a blanket... your freezing..."**

**she dismissed it and soon Charlie left to go watch sports**

**"Okay... so i saw Edward... hes going to Denali to check in with us and hes gonna relize were not there. and Tanyas gonna lie... but ofcourse you cant LIE to edward... and then hes coming here..." My breath got caught. **

**"Cant you stop him?"**

**"no... he wants to know why were here... hes mad that we came back... he thought it would be better if there was no more vampires in Forks to hurt you..."**

**my head spun and i couldnt even remember my name the phone rang i jumped at the sound Edward... here? my head spun again**

**"Bella... telephone..." I looked at alice for a minete and got up anwsering the phone**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Bells... i heard the news..." The News?? about Edward? **

**"Jasper and Emmett came to tell the pack..."**

**"about his arrival?" the words came out very formal and i could only figure that was the nerves.**

**"dont worry Bella... he'll leave soon.... as soon as he gets here.... alice and Jasper and gonna talk to him..." **

**"Okay..." **

**"Bella... honey.... dont stress it..."**

**"i wont... i'll try not to... i'll see you after school... come to forks okay? i kinda wanna stay with the Cullens... just to... keep up..." I said**

**"okay... i'll meet you there right after school..." **

**"I love you jake..."**

**"i love you too Bella." The line went dead and i walked into the kitchen Alice was still in the same seat**

**"Im gonna stay with you for a few nights... to make sure he dosent come directly to you..."**

**"why?"**

**"Because we dont know if hes dangerous or not." her eyes squinted**

**"i didnt see him coming until Carlisle and Esme were here... but things sometimes change... my visions arent perfect..." i thought about it... Edward back in Forks... i had wanted nothing more than this a few weeks ago.. but now it sounded horrible... why couldnt he just stay put and enjoy his distractions? after an hour of Alice and i talking she 'left' and i went up to my room. within 10 minetes she was up there. **

**"So what happens if he decides to fight?" I asked the words ive been wanting to ask all night**

**"well... we hope it dosent come down to that but if it does... we will fight... all of us except probley Esme and Carlisle. will take him down... but we hope to talk some sense into him... hes angry... hes not the same Edward we knew." she said the words quietly... it looked like if she could she would be crying. i knew Edward wasent the same but i couldnt help but picture him getting out of the car smiling. and they could all be a family again.**

**i fell asleep in moments.**

**i heard a engine. but it wasent a engine i sounded powerful. and it hummed as it moved. it pulled right into my driveway. i got up and i saw Alice and Bella at my door**

**"Jake!!" Bella exclaimed my name happily i spent my entire day with Bella and a Vampire. it was easier than i expected to be with Alice. occasionally she would phase out of realitly and then tell us what she saw happening in the future. even if it wasent relevent she told us... just to fill the silence i guessed. once she yelled a string of profanitys. which sounded odd coming out of her mouth... we walked on the beach me on Bellas Left side and Alice on her right Alice stopped dead in her tracks and made a wimpering sound that i didnt understand. i knew it was too quiet for Bellas hearing but then she explained she didnt see anything helpful. i had the feeling she was lying about a few things. there was things i knew that Bella didnt. like that hes been feeding on humans. not animals. she told us she saw me and Bella in a lake swimming with otters, and she saw me and Bella with Children eventually. and that she saw us having sex. she cringed a little on that one. she told us of happy things. and she told us of sad things. she told us about Edward. and she told us about things the Cullens would do. there was a trip she could see happening. and she wanted us to come with. i wondered if her mind was always so chaotic. she didnt live in the present time. she lived in the future... preparing for things that would happen in the future. even if it were far off. she was prepared. she told us long ago she saw Bella as a Vampire... i didnt like this idea... but i listened. she told us of when she was a newborn and she saw the cullens for the first time. and thats what kept her alive... i liked this story... i didnt like Vampires... but i did like her story... she said she watched when Emmett was added to the family and shortly after that she started seeing Jasper. she said she waited everyday in the bar for 3 years for Jasper to show up but eventually he did. she showed him a new way of life and then they went to the Cullens and added them to their family. i liked this story too. Alice told me the true story about what happened last spring with Bellas "fall" and i didnt like that at all. all afternoon she painted us pictures of the future until i was living in the future too. and i gradually started liking Alice. she started to become just a person and not a filthy bloodsucker. eventually she stopped and said**

**"Rosalies landing in Olympia in a hour... we should go to pick her up..." **

**"She dosent still hate me does she?" Bella asked**

**"No... she wants to see you i know that for a fact." As we walked none of us were paying attention and suddenly Bella tripped and fell**

**"Ooh god dammit... oww" Bella said as she started to pick herself up Alice was there before i was and was picking her up **

**"Are you okay? i saw that coming. but i forgot. sorry." then suddenly Alices eyes changed from a honey color to pitch black she blinked hard and looked at her hand there was blood all over it**

**"Alice?" Bella said lightly Alice raised her hand to her face and inhaled the scent. it sent me trembling. i knew if i interfered Alice would hurt her. **

**"Alice?" Bella said**

**Then alice did what i thought would make me vomit she licked the blood off her hand. **

**"Alice.... put her down" I said quietly she looked at me like i was insane **

**her eyes were a dark black still the thirst was overwhelming**

**"Put her down. this is Bella your sister." i didnt want to hurt Alice but if she didnt stop i would do what was nessicary**

**She inhaled the scent of blood on her hand again and licked her fingertips**

**"Alice...." Bellas voice said shakily she was completly vunarable right now i couldnt do anything if Alice went over the edge unless i wanted to kill Bella. Alice cleared her throat un-nessicarily. **

**"Sorry." she said suddenly. **

**"Are you in control?" I asked **

**"Yeah. Edward was right. you to taste nice." **

**"Ive heard that only it was less offensive when you told me i smell good." Alice beamed. she seemed completely at ease now that the blood was off her hand. she grabbed a bandage in her pocket and wiped Bellas arm where she was bleeding. **

**"Saw this coming too." **

**"You KNEW you would do that and yet you still took the chance?"**

**"I know i wont loose complete control with Bella." Alice spat at me**

**"If you did?" **

**"Well i would have killed her long ago if it was a worry." Alice smiled at me and we started walking again like nothing had happened.**

**all 3 of us went and got in the black mercedes and alice drove fast. 100, 115... 130... i liked it... but Bella was stiff as a board. i was used to speed though. and so was alice. she was a quick little made it to Olympia in less than 45 minetes. it would have been normally a 2 and a half hour drive but alice didnt exactly let up on the gas pedal we were in the airport in no time. She knew the place well and i could tell that. probley been here alot. **

**"Rosalies gonna be bitter that i didnt brin Emmett... but ooh well..." Alice said with a smug little smile plastered on her pixie like face. i guess we were completely over her tasting Bella like a cheese sampler.**

**the plane landed and Rosalie was the first one off the plane. her beauty smacked me in the face. her long beautiful blonde hair waved to the middle of her back and her face was stunning. other than her eyes were black as pitch she was perfect she smiled at me. actually happy to see me it seemed like. she hugged me. she was cold as ice i hugged huer back**

**"Welcome home Rosalie..." I said**

**"Thank you Bella." She said sincerley **

**"ooh... rosalie... there was no need to sustain..." Alice said**

**"i wanted to get here immediatly.... i didnt really have the time..." Rosalie explained people filed out of the plane and then i suddenly felt cool arms around my waist in a hugi jumped a little and turned Esme was hugging me with Carlisle at her side**

**"Suprise...." Rosalie said smiling at me Alice wasent in on this one oviously becasue she looked just as stunned as me. Jacob was sitting on the bench looking around**

**"Ooh Bella... We've missed you dearly!!" Esme exclaimed throwing her arms around me i hugged her back. when she released me Carlisle kissed me onthe forehead and gave me a short hug i noticed all 3 of theirs eyes were pitch black**

**"So this is him?" Esme sad adoringly**

**"Yep... thats jacob..."**

**"And hes a wolf? well i can smell him. its ovious... Welcome Jacob... i am Esme... and this is Carlisle. and that id Rose." He tried to fake a smile but it even looked fake to me i sat down next to him and hugged him his body felt scorching compared to the ice blocks i had just embraced. we started walking Rosalie had already tore into alice for not bringing Emmett. we all crushed into the car. me on Jacobs lap and alice crushed in with Rosalie next to her and Carlisle and Esme in the front. Rosalie admitted it was good that Emmett didnt come. wede have to drag him behind. **

**"So you honestly didnt see rosalie call us and tell us to come with?" Esme asked Alice**

**"No... i didnt... i mean i saw Rosalie in the plane and i saw her get OFF the plane but i never SAW you..."**

**"we tried not to think about it at all... we focused of making little decisions... not the plane ride... yay... im so happy we suprised you..." **

**the entire ride home Alice Rosalie and Carlisle discussed the situation at hand and i tried to blur the conversations out. Jacob rubbed my back... he could see me getting stressed and kissed me lightly on the neck**

**"Whats wrong?" he whispered**

**"Nothing...." i watched him for the rest of the ride and memorised his features, the exact color of his skin, the shape of his lips. anything to keep from listening to the plans. when we got back to the Cullen house everyone hugged and kissed especially Rosalie and Emmett. i thought when they dissapeared they were headed upstairs to a bed. then Carlisle and Esme said they were gonna go join Rosalie and Emmet in hunting. Jacob held me tight the entire night. after awhile the phone rang and Jasper ran to anwser it**

**"so after this is all sorted out me and you need to go to port angeles and go clothes shopping..." Alice was rambling and critisizing my strech t-shirt and jeans. i liked them... thats what mattered... Jasper came back in **

**"That was Charlie... and boy was he suprised to hear my voice. i swear i could feel the anger radiating off him through the phone... i had to explain i was Alices 'other half' and not Edward. whoo. amazing. but he wants you home soon..." i looked at the clock it was nearly 12 o'clock**

**"Whoa... yeah... i do need to be getting home... whos climbing through my window tonight?" i asked smiling**

**"Rosalie or Esme... one of the two... me and jasper are hunting tonight." **

**"Alright... would you mind giving me and Jake a ride home?" I asked Jasper**

**"im running... ii need to strech my legs..."**

**"Are you sure?" I asked Jacob **

**"Yeah honey... im sure... and ive inhaled too much vampire stink... im think im comin down with vamp-itis.... i seem to be running a temp..." jacob fake sneezed i laughed at him and he picked me up setting me on my feet and kissing me on the lips**

**"Tommrow... at 2... dont be late..." He smiled hugely and walked out Jasper smiled**

**"you two put off a very strong electric current... its like... i havent ever felt it before... its like i litterly feel warm and fuzzy inside..." Jasper said i heard a loud laugh outside and then it faded into a howling sound**

**"Yea... i'll give you a ride though." i hugged Alice goodbye and told her to say bye to the rest of the family when they came back i got in the car with Jasper and he drove at a normal speed. there was something he wanted to say oviously i started thinking about when Edward showed up and i pictured unwillingly him attacking my big russet wolf a wav of panic invaded me as i thought about Jacob what if he got hurt?**

**"Bella. why are you paniking?" Jaspers voice was calm**

**"im not..." I lied. it was useless to lie to jasper... i should have just told him the truth**

**"Theres no need to be frightened Bella... ive felt you do this all day... and when you slept last night you did it too.**

**i thought about the dream i had last night and when i woke up terrified. Jasper was there. which made me a little more scared that something had happened to ALice but he had ensured me it was because her visions were getting vivid and she was having a hard time keeping quiet. **

**"So tell me Bella... what is it that you fear so much?"**

**"im afraid to loose someone..."**

**"you wont Bella... we will keep it from turning to a fight."**

**"Hevent you thought about what hes gonna think about Jacob?'**

**"Yes... i thought of that. And if he trys to harm Jacob me and Emmet will deal with it..." **

**"DEAL with it?" **

**"We'll stop him... hold him back..."**

**"And when he turns on you?"**

**"Bella... there is no meed to stress this... if he turns on us we will tear him to sheds and bring him somewhere else for him to re assemble himself and thenall of us will leave to a different contenent where he will NEVER find us. it will be happily ever after."**

**"Are you lieing to me Jasper?" I asked suddenly serious**

**"No... it is a possibility... Alice came up with the idea. we wouldnt ever kill our brother... but it that was our only option we would tear him up and place him somewhere far away from us. and we would be no where near forks. no where he would ever find us." i felt calm pour over me and knew Jasper was tasting my fresh wave of panic. i liked jasper. more than i did when he lived here before. **

**"you know Bella... im sorry..."**

**"Sorry for what?"**

**"For your birthday."**

**"Ooh Jasper... that was a million years ago... and hteres nothing to forgive because i was never mad..."**

**"you should have been... and you still should be... i feel how your compleatly at ease with me... and that in a way makes me happy but in a way sickens me... after what i did... how i behaved you should be repulsed apon seeing me..."**

**"im not... i like you..."**

**"and i you.... your like a sister.... a very... tasty sister... no harm ment in that statement... my entire family loves you to death... Alice especially... i think that honestly alice would throw herself infront of a bus for you... and Emmett. he absolutly adores you... Rosalies warming up... i never thought she would... and carlisle and Esme think of you as a daughter... and no matter how this ends up i would be very proud to call you my sister..." Jasper said. i noticed we were pulling into the driveway **

**"Im gonna get out with you to explain things to Charlie... i can feel his anger from here..." **

**"Okay... watch out for bullets..." I said laughing**

**"I'll do that..." We got out and Jasper knocked on the door**

**"You can just open it." i said Jasper wore a very formal look on his face as Charlie opened the door**

**"Hello Charlie..." He greeted formally **

**"Who are you?" He asked looking at me skeptically**

**"I am Jasper Cullen... i thought mabye i could talk to you and explain... you seemed very angry on the phone..."**

**"come in..." Jasper looked funny in my house perhaps becasue ide never seen it before. he perched himself lightly on a stool**

**"So? Explain if thats what your here for." i felt a calming feeling and then looked at Charlie and he looked pretty calm**

**"So. Alice came through to see Bella. With my brother Emmet. they both missed her dearly. i knew alice didnt find L.A to her liking as i did not either. and so i followed her. when i got here. they had already decided on staying. so today Rosalie, Emmets wife and My mother and father flew in today. and were gonna stay here. none of us found anything in L.A we perferred. and no. Edwards not going to be coming here, none of us have heard anything from Edward in months." The way jasper talked was highly formal. too old for this time. **

**"So you Cullens are back in town without Edward?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"your staying?"**

**"Yes."**

**"your sure?"**

**"Yes. i am." Charlie looked skeptical but he bought it. **

**"it that it?"**

**"Yes thats it..." Jasper looked at me for a moment and smiled**

**"I best be getting to Alice dinner wont wait forever... sleep well bella... and i'll see you tommrow sometime right?"**

**"Yeah..." I giggled a little at the dinner part and Jasper hugged me then walked out**

**"Whats with him?"**

**"Hes being very Jasper-like..." **

**"no i ment with him... like you and him?" **

**"Hes a friend.... hes marrying Alice soon." Again i added mentally...**

**"Ooh... i think you should steer as clear from him as you can... hes a little un-settling..."**

**"i found him actually kind of calming..." i said with a slight smile **

**"you need to introduce me to the rest of the cullens if your gonna be hanging out with them all the time..."**

**"if you found Jasper unsettling wait till you meet Emmett." I said with a grin **

**after a little bit of talk and a midnight dinner i went to bed i laye down on the bed and something moved in the rocking chair i froze and i heard laughter**

**"dont be afraid... i guess i should have said something when you came in... but i was a little wrapped up in the silence..." Rosalies voice chimed **

**"Ooh...." I restarted my heart**

**"your reactions..." She giggled at the words**

**"what?"**

**"I dont know why i didnt like you anymore... your actually a sweet person..."**

**"Thanks..." she was instantly at my side on the bed **

**"arent you gonna put on pajamas? Or do humans do that still?" Rosalie asked me**

**"Ooh... no... they do...i just didnt feel like it..."**

**"Here... Alice sent you some new clothes she bought them a long time ago for you but never got around to giving them to you." **

**"Ooh thanks..."**

**"I think theres some pajamas in there too." Rosalie giggled i was just a crack up to her.**

**i stood up and looked through them until i found the pajamas they were silky and a deep red. i went to walk out to change**

**"You dont have to leave... im sorry if im taking up your privacy... you can change in here..."**

**"no... ive gotta brush my teeth and shower anyways."**

**"Ooh... okay..." i walked out catching a glimpse of rosalie sittig on my bed as i walked out she was glorious. i went into the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in the water was wonderful. it was warm over my skin and it relaxed my aching limbs. i was tired... but the shower woke me right up. i wondered what Rosalie was doing. probley giggling about something again. i got out of the shower and dressed in the silky pajamas and brushed my teeth i rung out my hair but didnt bother brushing it. i walked out and into my room. i could hear charlie snoring. rosalie was laying out on my bed looking compleatly at ease at a first glance you would think she was asleep other than the low humming coming from her i walked over sitting down on the bed **

**"Wold you like me to move?" her wind chime voice asked me**

**"No... im keeping you from home... sit or lay wherever you would like." she scooted over so she wasent in my way i flicked on the light and grabbed a book and opened it and started reading i hadent compleatly relized rosalie was gone until she was back with a brush in her hand**

**"may i?" She asked**

**"Ooh... sure... go ahead..."**

**she started gently pulling a brush through my hair and talking about stuff**

**i set down the book and listened to her stories about stuff. nothing too terribly intresting but i was happy she liked me. **

**"So... i remember it all so clearly... i had smelt a bear with another smell... so i followed it and when i did i found Emmett underneath the bear he was toren up so bad... you could see bones sticking out in a few directions and half of his face was torn off so i killed the bear and picked him up running as fast as i could to Carlisle. i thought he had died a few times but i continued through the forest to Carlisle. i got to him in a hour or so and he changed him for me. within hours his woulds were healing. i sat by his side for all 3 and a half days. he begged me to kill him, and he begged me to take away his pain. he called me 'Angel Rosalie' the entire time... which he admitted later he thought he was dying and i was his Angel to take him... he told me he thought he was in hell and he couldnt figure out why i was there. i watched him and explained to him what he was becoming... and on the 4th day at midnight he stood and took me in his arms and begged for heaven. i explained again what he was and who we were. and then we hunted. i taught him the ways well. and so did Edward. there was a short time where he ran off alone and fed on humans. but he came back in less than a month and plead with his blood red eyes for me to take him back. and slowly over time his eyes became a golden... and ever since then weve been together..." **

**I listened to her story and i liked it, i was intrested... i didnt know alot about Emmett. i noticed my eyes were drooping. and so did Rosalie. she slipped my hair up in a bun and set the brush on the bed moving across the room to the rocking chair. Rosalie turned off the light and hummed to herself again. i recognized the tune... it was Esmes favorite. **

**"Bella..." Rosalie said timidly**

**"Yes rosalie?"**

**"if you ever need to talk... call me... i put my number on the dresser with Alices, Esmes And jaspers. dont be afraid to call me... for anything. anytime." I smiled at the new found friendship**

**"Thank you Rose... i truley appreciate it..." i nodded off and was dreaming instantly. **

**I walked through the darkened feild searching... searching for someone... i didnt know who yet. i heard a snarl and i turned to it Rosale was standing there across from a huge bear. the scene instantly changed and it was her and Alice across from a blood red eyed Edward he was lunging towards them. he killed Rosalie. and then Alice. and instantly Jasper was there. i was in the middle of all the conflict Jacob and Sam flanked Jasper. followed by Emmett and Carlisle. "NO!!! STOP!!! EDWARD!! NO DONT HURT THEM!" I screamed and suddenly i was jerked awake **

**"Bella Bella??" Rosalies voice jerked me awake i screamed she covered my mouth**

**"Its ok Bella... its okay... it was just a dream..." i knew my eyes were wide in terror **

**"Ooh Rosalie... that was terrible..."**

**"its okay... no need to be afraid..." i thought about the dream for a minete**

**"what did you dream.... when you spoke i thought you had woken... you said my name... and then you started screaming it... followed by alices and Emmetts... and then begging Edward to stop... ooh Bella... it must have been horrible... im so sorry i didnt wake you sooner... i noticed you getting restless..."**

**"its ok Rosalie... i dream this kind of thing all the time... its okay..." **

**"What do i do next time? should i stay close? or should i keep my distance? what do i do Bella?"**

**"Its okay Rose... Really..." i said i suddenly had the urge to touch her face i banished it i wanted to know what she felt like... she looked smoother than all of them... even alice... i thought about the dream... i didnt like it... i didnt like how much i cared about Rosalie all of a sudden either**

**"Im so sorry Bella... im so sorry i was so hostile... you must have thought i was the devil re encarnation."**

**"Close..." I joked with her, her wind chime laugh sounded.**

**within minetes i was asleep again.**

** I woke with Rosalie laying next to me i blinked a few times again**

**"What did you dream of?" Rosalie asked me and suddenly my alarm screamed in my ear i jumped a mile and hit the off button**

**"I drempt of... umm... im not sure... it wasent bad though." **

**"ooh... ok... i considered waking you but i didnt want you to be exausted in the morning... you have school im guessing?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"do you want me to leave?"**

**"no... its fine... but if you want to go see Emmett..."**

**"no i just talked to him on the phone... hes with Jasper in La Push... their talking to the wolves... making plans..."**

**"Ooh..." I tried not to think of all the things going on**

**"When will he be coming?" She knew exactly who i was talking about**

**"Alice is seeing a sunny day when he comes... and the weather forcast is saying saturday sunday and monday are going to be sunny... so in around 3 days. i expect him sooner... she expects him later..."**

**"arent you at all nervous?"**

**"a little... only because none of us want to hurt him... and if it comes down to it... thats what will happen."**

**rosalie took my hair down and started brushing it talkingabout un inportant things. just to keep my mind off the fight... because i was sure as soon as he tasted what Jacob was thinking thats what i would turn into. thinking about jacob got my head spinning. if he got hurt i wouldnt know what to do... knowing it was my fault... what if i stayed away for the weekend? would he go looking for me?**

**"Rose?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What if i stayed away?"**

**"it wouldnt be safe..."**

**"Why not.. it would keep me and jacob safe... and if we were away there would be no reason for a fight."**

**"he would go looking for you... Alice had already thought of that... and the outcome would be terrible..."**

**"what would happen?"**

**"she saw you dead Bella... and NONE of us are willing to take that chance... none of us would be able to bear it on our shoulders for the rest of eternity..."i was suprised of how much Rosalie had come to like me.**

**i got ready for school and i went downstairs and Rosalie knocked on the front door. she wasent leaving my side for a minete...the danger must be more than i thought. Charlie got the door while i ate my cereal**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Im Rosalie Cullen. im here for bella... me and alice will take her to school..." Her and Alice? i looked out the window and sure enough a red car sat in my driveway alice in the drivers seat**

**"Shes eating breakfast but you can come in..." he stumbled over his words.**

**"Thank you... Alice... come on in..." Rosalie was sitting next to me in seconds with Alice trailing behind her**

**"Hey Bella..." Alice said brightly**

**"Hey Alice..."**

**"Mornin Bells... howde you sleep?" Rosalie asked smiling**

**"I slept well..." I laughed a little and Charlie grinned at me**

**"Well im gonna be takin off to work you girls be careful."**

**"We will..." Alice and Rosalie chimed together**

**Charlie walked out the front door and Alice rushed methrough my mushy cereal**

**"Wheres the fire Alice?"**

**"you dont REALLY wanna go to school today do you?"**

**"well no... but schools school..." I said trailing off**

**"Good... were going to La Push..." the thought of seeing Jacob earlier excited me.**

**"Okay... Emmett called and told them you were ill and you were staying home..." **

**"Okay, cool..." I said smiling. **

**i must admit i was excited to see Jacob earlier... we had a few things neglected to be done...**

**"Ooh... BELLA... not today..." Alice said**

**"Alice..." I whined**

**"We have buisness to attend to... we have planning... and talking and then shopping..."**

**"Alice...." I groaned**

**"Bella... Alice wanted to suprise you but... Jacobs taking you to a dance at his school and we want you to look your best..." Rosalie said**

**I groaned**

**"I know Bella... you hate dances... but your going... and you'll enjoy it... me and Emmett are going too... and Alice and Jasper... so theres no need to freight."**

**"Alice... Rosalie... i despise dancing..."**

**"We know we know... but Jacob know how to dance... he proved it last night to Alice... and you wot have to do anything but move your legs a little..."**

**I groaned again**

**"Ok... bring on the torture... but can me and Jacob have atleast 15 minetes alone?"**

**"15... thats it... and if it takes longer i will come in and physically remove you... its not like ive never seen you two... you guys shouldnt decide to do it just randomly do it so im not having to see it..."**

**"Sorry... we'll take that up."in 10 minetes we were in La Push. Rosalie and Alice hung out at the beach to give me and jacob 15 minetes of alone time **

**and Jacob and i were using thoes 15 minetes. he kissed me on the lips pressing me down onto the bed he growled at me lightly and licked all the way up my torso he flipped me over so i was ontop of him a sheet covering him bottom half. i kissed all the way up his stomach to his lips he liked this... mabye too much he barked a growl... i hadent heard that noise before...but i liked it as i liked the rest of them i felt all of his muscles in his stomach and chest memorizing them and then his arms and biceps. i loved touching him i shoved my hair out of my face and he growled at me he wanted a kiss so i teased him a little kissing around his lower stomach and chest eventually he put his hands on my ass pulling me up to meet his lips and as soon as his were on mine i surrendered kissing him until i was intoxicated. he laughed lightly against my neck and played with a random strand of my hair**

**"you ready?" He asked me he was more in control of himself today. and i was a little dissapointed in that fact.**

**"Ive been ready..." He growled deep in his chest it ripped out of his chest like a chainsaw. **

**he flipped me over and had me pinned underneath him. i writhed in his grip until he kissed me he was suddenly inside me thrusting. his control was slipping and i was a little glad for this. i liked his animal side... **

**"Jacooob..." I groaned.**

**"say it louder..." **

**"JACOOOB." I sid his name louder**

**"Say it so loud the neibors hear you...." he went harder and i was instantly screaming his name. **

**"The girls at the beach are listening..." Jacob snickered i just groaned in pleasure and a bark of a growl escaped him again. i was close. i wasent sure if he was but i was **

**"Ooh God Jacooooob.... please haarder..." I moaned the words and he was going harder... as if i had to ask. he would have anyways i was really close now... i was saying his name so loud i figured people in TOWN could hear me and jacob was snarling a unbroken snarl. **

**"Weve got 2 minetes according to alice..." **

**"how... how... do you.... know?" i panted**

**"I can hear them..." He panted back at me and i was cumming. it was sudden. i came so hard i thought i was gonna implode and while i was cumming Jacob started he made the howling growl sound and i just continued with his name. an un broken groan in pleasure. he liked this. alot. he loved it when i said his name... i guessed most guys would. then there was silence. Jacob panted so hard i started to worry about his lungs. and then jacob pulled out of me **

**"You know Bella... " He panted....**

**"I wouldnt mind them walking in... if you... wanted round... 2... or 5..." he was panting out the words **

**"Oor... neither would I..." I said smiling he kissed me and hitched the blanket over us and starting kissing so seductivly he should be put in prison. i was groaning in pleasure. i wrapped my legs around him so he would stay. he slid two fingers in me and started sliding them in and out thats not exactly what i ached for but they were enough to have me panting his name he was amazing at this... i stared at him looking at the perfection of his skin color... which was my favorite part about him. it was beautiful. it always took my breath away when i looked at his skin too much... or his lips... within minetes i was cumming again... crying out his name... he growled... it was low and so so suductive... it made me want him again and again and again... the door opened**

**"Round two is terminated... Bella... Jacob... Up and out..." Aliced voice said. i guess she wasent lying about waling in i covered myself up and she rolled her eyes... i was still panting Jacobs name a little and he didnt even turn to see her he just leaned down kissing me on the lips **

**"Ooh... i dont wanna leave though... i like it right here...." He said against my lips he kissed me again andslid his hand up my body everywhere he touched tingled **

**"Please... 3 minetes to get dressed and outta bed..." **

**"sure, sure" Jacob agreed she closed the door and walked out he kissed me on the lips and growled moving down my body and dissapearing under the sheet i felt him kissing and licking around my lower stomach and then he popped his head out from the sheets**

**"We dont HAVE to leave if you dont want to."**

**"We might as well before she gets to removing us physically..." Jacob grinned and dissapeared again this time i felt his tounge graze my clit and i let out a involentary moan. his tounge was liquid heat against me but i liked it. **

**"2 minetes!" I heard Alice say**

**his tounge grazed around my thigh and i wanted him again... but i doubted i would last a 3rd time. he pressed a kiss to my lower stomach and trailed down again and licked my clit again **

**"Jacoob," I groaned his name i wanted to say stop lets get dressed but my will power was moosh. **

**"1 minete..."**

**"No 1 minete 30 seconds" Jacob said i felt his hands spread my legs further and i was groaning at his touch again**

**"Alice will kill us Jacob..." **

**"No she wont... she likes you too much..." His hot breath was on my thigh and then so was his mouth.**

**"Just go get them...." Rosalie said to me**

**"I DO NOT want to see them... in person... doing what im sure their doing ive already subjected myself to torture..." i said Rosalie snickered**

**"just let them do it then... we have all day..." **

**"Jacooob..." I heard Bellas voice groaning **

**"not to find purchase, dress, perfect and drive..."**

**"that is true... would you like me to subject myself?"**

**"Yes... ive already took a hit for the team...."**

**"Okay... only becasue you probley walked in on the worse..." **

**Rosalie stood up and walked past me**

**i walked to the door and took a un-neccicary deep breath i could hear Bellas heart beat beating so hard i pictured it bludging out of her chest with the effort. it had been 5 minetes. and i figured they were only started. i knew from experience with Emmett that this was just the beginning... i felt bad breaking it up... but someone had to... i opened the door and balla was on the bed layed out with jacob in no sight bella covered her chest**

**"Bella, Jacob... Please... we dont have all day to get you guys ready for this dance... you wanna look great right? you asked for our help Jacob... and were here to give it... we cant give you any help if your just gonna fuck like rabbits all day." i said. i wasent really all that shocked... ide walked in on just about everyone... i walked in on Alice i walked in on Carlisle... ide walked in on Laurent and Irina. ide walked in on Tanya and some guy i didnt even know... so seeing bella and jacob just seemed like making it permanate that she was family. Jacob popped his head out of the sheets **

**"Hello Rosalie." He said with a small grin**

**that Bella "Jacob. ide ask you how you were but i think i can anwser that for myself. now could you guys stop? you have all night to do this... we cleared it with charlie was staying the night tonight and Jacob you can come too. and i'll make sure to come inand take pictures and put it in the memory album..." I said sarcastically Jacob stood up he had sweats on already and threw Bella her clothes **

**"put on a shirt... most places frown apon nudity." I said Bella blushed**

**"Im leaving now Bella. no need to be embarrassed... ive seen everyone in the vampire world have sex. its actually starting to scar me. and Alice has seen it in detail." Alice fake gagged**

**I walked out with Jacob **

**"Okay tortureme with pretty dresses..." i said Rosalie smiled at me it was glorious. **

**in less than a hour we were in Seattle. and in a 'prom dress' store. Ugh. hadent i gone to more than enough dances? but JAcob wanted to take me so i was fine if he was fine. Rosalie left with Jacob to a suit place and Alice tortured me with several different dresses. some pink some red, some black some green, some yellow, some orange, some purple, every color in the rainbow. it wasent terrible but it wasent nearly as enjoyable as alice made it out to be she handed me another handful of dresses. she promised me tonight would be fun. no matter how deathly and gory i was imagining it. the dance was in port angeles. which wasent very far away from forks. but it was really classy and nicer than prom at Forks high School. i tried on more dresses until i came out in a Silver one. Alice gasped and jumped up and down clapping she hugged me so tight i thought i would crack in half and then she towed me to the mirror it WAS beautiful. i had to admit it. it was a low V neck with thin straps. it made me look curvyer than i really am and flowed beautifully to the floor it shimmered in the light. i liked it and oviously so did Alice she was still jumping for joy.**

**"Do you like it?" She squeaked**

**"yeah... i like it alot..." **

**"YAY!!!" she exclaimed fullon breaking into a happy dance. **

**i took it off and then alice started jabbering about shoes and jewlry and hair products... and this and that. i was trying really hard not to think of how much this was adding up to. we went to the front desk and rung up the dress**

**"57,999 anying else i can get you?"**

**"Nope that will be it." Alice payed in cash and i tried VERY hard not to think about how much we were spending. we walked out and Rosalie was just pulling up out front Me and Alice got in the back and Rosalie and Alice were already talking so fast about jewlery and shoes i could barley understand them Jacob sighed in the front seat**

**"She torture you too?"**

**"Only a little... the tux lady about crapped herself when she saw how tall i was... im only 6' 4... i mean dude... theres people out there that are 7'4... ugh..." **

**i giggled and Rosalie pulled into a store with a french name.**

**"Jacob... you cant come in becasue its all gonna be a suprise to you... but you can go get something in a different store..." Alice handed him a 1000 dollar bill**

**"Have fun." She wished him luck i got out of the car with them and walked over to Jacob hugging him**

**"be back soon..." I promised him**

**"We'll call you when were done..." **

**"Alright..." He stalked off and we walked in i had never seen so many shoes in my life Rosalie was already off in my size pulling out a few pairs**

**"We need atleast a 3 inch heel with the dress we went with."**

**"Alright..." **

**"All you have to do is sit here and give your comments... me and rosalie will shoe you and then pay." i grimiced at the thought of how much these shoes were gonna cost. everything with alice and Rosalie was top quality. and designer. within seconds i had 3 different pairs of shoes tried on... none of them striked me i hated them all actually. Rosalie put a silver strappy one on **

**"Ooh... i like that one... it would look good with the dress..." Alice said**

**"i do too... You Bella?"**

**"its a death trap..." i looked at the spike it had for a heel. **

**"Try it... dont worry we wont let you fall..." i stood up and wobbled and took a few steps... it wasent that bad but i was worried about it still... long dress... tiny heel. i was sure to hurt myself.**

**"can you walk okay?"**

**"A little..."**

**"Well lets just try a few more before we make a decision." they put me in several more pairs and i sat there thinking about Jacob. he intoxicated me whenever i thought about him. eventually we decided on a different pair of silver heels with a less dangerous heel on them. we walked over to a jewlrey store and Rosalie was instantly asking to see some rings**

**"Alice.... do we really have to get all this stuff?"**

**"Yes... we do... Jacob is going to have the most beautiful girl at the dance..."**

**"Thats difficult with Rosalie there."**

**"Ooh Bella i wont even compare when were done with you... i promise..." Rosalie grabbed my hand and slipped a ring on my right hand it was beautiful with a emerald on it it was so pretty**

**"Alice? do you like this?"**

**"Yeah.... try some others though too..." Alice was going through the bracelets and brought a few over to me. **

**"Were doing Emralds right?"**

**"Yeah... we are..." Alice confirmed**

**Alice put one on my wrist that i instantly fell in love with all because of the wolves on it**

**"I want that one..." I said **

**"I figured you would..." Alice smiled and walked back putting it back in the box and thanking the woman i stared at the beautiful bracelet with the wolves howling. it reminded me suddenly of the night in the storm with jacob seeing him throw back and howl at the moon. Alice's laughter brought me back to present time**

**"Ooh Rose, thats PERFECT!" she said staring at the ring on my finger Alice was holding a few necklaces in her hands and putting them on me**

**"Do you like this one?" She asked me lifting the mirror it was small and dainty with a emerald heart hanging off the end of it.**

**"Its pretty Alice."**

**"Do you want it?"**

**"i like it..."**

**"well do you wanna choose a different one or do you want this one?"**

**"i like this one."**

**"Alright... i had earrings custom made for you... so thats it... jewlery shopping is always too fast..." She giggled. she grabbed the bracelet, ring, necklace and walked to the counter**

**"I had a custom order for Alice Cullen."**

**"One moment please." th woman walked away and came back in a few minetes opening the small black box there was a dangling earring infront of me with a platnum wolf with a emerald eyes**

**"Ooh Alice... their PERFECT!!!" I said clinging to her i felt laughter ripple through her. **

**"Your total is, 97,000 dollers." and then consciouness evaded me. i woke in the car next to Jacob**

**"What did you guys do to her?"**

**"I think it was the total of how much we spent. it made her pass out."**

**my eyes wouldnt open but i knew it was Jacob next to me because of the heat 97 thousand dollers? on jewlery? for a one night thing? i couldnt think straight still**

**"Jacob... she'll be around in less than 3 minetes... me and rosalie are gonna go pick out some hir clips and hair stuff and some make up stay here. be good." i heard Alices voice god. wede spent over 150 thousand dollars and now they were buying MORE? ugh. i felt like crying. how much money did the Cullens have? i thought to myself. my eyes started fluttering**

**"Bells? Hi honey... if you can hear me dont worry about the money... theyve got loads of it... Rosaliepulled out a stack of thousand dollar bills as tall as me..." i opened my eyes and saw jacobs face above mine his lips just inches away from me i leaned up and kissed him on the lips**

**"hello..." He said smiling**

**"How was your nap?" He added **

**"expensive." I said he chuckled 10 minetes passed and Alice and Rosalie came back putting a bag in the trunk. and again in less than a hour i was in Alices bathroom with Rosalie and Alice combing through my hair and talking about what their gonna do to make me magnificent Alice made me go put on my dress. Esme had Jacob in the other room dressing him. and fixing up his short hair. Alice and Rosalie buffed evvery inch of my body and started on my makeup and hair rosalie started with curls and alice played with different colors of eyeshadow... it scared me a little when she started with glitter on my eyelids but she shut me up promising me ide be beautiful when she finished. she put a little bit of clear glitter on my chest i could see it in the mirror subtley glittering in the light. i decided to trust alice and rosalie. i just thought about Jacob... within hours i was perfect. alice put on all my jewlery and i tried not to think about all the money that was worth. she pushed me in front of a mirror and i looked at myself i was beautiful... i had to admit it... my eyes lined with black and silver lines and blue with a little bit of glitter on my eyelids and light glittery lipgloss i was beautiful. my hair was in tight curls and intricate braids. i liked it... i liked looking this way... jacob would like it too without a doubt. i hugged alice and rosalie**

**"Ooh i look SOOO pretty you guys... thank you!!!" i said Rosalie smiled at Alice a little smug. **

**"ESME!!! CANT I BE DONE!!! THERES ONLY SO MUCH YOU CAN GO TO A GUY!!!" I heard jacob whine**

**Alice giggled. **

**"Ooh Emmett and Jasper endure this atleast twice a month..." Rosalie giggled.**

**We got up**

**"YOUR DONE YOUR DONE!! NO MORE WHINING JAKE!!!" i heard Esme exclaim**

**Alice ran out the door and i heard her lowly talking to Esme. she came back in and got dressed the next time i saw Rosalie she was in a black form fitting dress with her hair up in a curly bun she was magnificent as usual. she was fabulous Alice came back and she was in a red long flowing dress her hair wasent spikey anymore. just straight, she was wonderful as usual. she handed me some shoes and i put them on they were in a hurry now**

**"Okay... you ready?" **

**"Yeah... i am." **

**"Alright..." **

**Alice grabbed my hand and towed me down stairs i saw Emmett and Jasper standing there they looked really good in their tux's**

**"ESME..." Jacob groaned**

**"YOU PROMISED WE WERE DONE!!!"**

**"WE ARE IF YOU WOULD STAY STILL..." i laughed**

**"He didnt give her too much trouble did he?"**

**"no he just started whining... she had to hem the pants... and he hated getting his hair done." **

**Esme walked out and Jacob followed her**

**he looked really good. i forgot to breathe for a minete. his hair was spikey and his tux complemented his skin color. **

**"ooh my god... jake...." I said smiling**

**"that took FOREVER..." he whined **

**"You look really good." i said smiling**

**"you look better..." His big smile spread across his face**

_**Howl**_

_**i wanna stand **_

_**with you on a mountain.**_

_**i wanna Bathe**_

_**with you in the sea.**_

_**I wanna stand**_

_**like this **_

_**Forver.**_

_**until the sky**_

_**falls down on me.**_

**Chapter Five: Moments Of Insanity**

**Alice over did it... as she usually did. she rented a limo, and all that stuff. i was nervous... i was sopoed to be the prettiest girl in the dance, but i felt a little akward**

**"Quil and Embry are gonna be there too." Jacob was rambling and picking at his hair while we walked ti iur limo. it was a white streched hummer. we got in. i had to admit it was pretty cool insode though, it had lazer lights and tvs and alchol. not that any of us were leguallly able to drink it. Alice and Rosalie COULD if they were honest about their age... but they didnt look in like they were in their 80's i watched the lights on flishing on Alice. they made her slightly glitter. people would just think it was a type of body glittter. but i knew the truth. i laughed suddenly a short burst of laughter. it made Rosalie look at me like i was retarded and Emmett burst out in laughter too, not even knowing what i was laughing about. Emmett laughed and i joined in with him and soon so did Jacob... and Jasper.**

**"What the HELL is so funny?" **

**"i dont know... ask....Bell...aa" Emmett was rolling**

**"Bella?" Alice looked at me**

**"nothing... i just laughed a little out of astonishment and then Emmet... he... just... started.... rollin!!!" I was laughing harder because Emmett was and so was Jasper and jacob. we were all enjoying a moment of insanity together.**

**Emmett was slowing down the laughing and within minetes we were all composed **

**Emmett stuck his head out the sun roof and yelled about sex and drugs to all the people.**

**"Make sure you NEVER do crack. it'll make you fuck for hours on end!!!" He yelled some lady looked at him insulted**

**"You should really respect your elders..." She said**

**"Im old enough to be your grandfather!" He boomed she looked at him disgusted. it was true. within 20 minetes we were pulling into traffic**

**"Okay... so Emmett... while we walk NO being stupid... and you KNOW what i mean... Jacob... you just concentrate on Bella not falling down... and Jasper... well... you just calm everyone down so they can walk and look good." Aslice was saying as she ran her fingers through her hair**

**"Is there really this many kids in the Quilute school?" I asked**

**"No... its Forks, the Quilute and someother school... they all put theif funding together to make it happen..."**

**"Ahhh." I said. i was feeling dizzy. allt the more kids to watch you fall down Bella. i thought to myself... no JAcob would catch me... i knew he would...**

**"Okay.... whos going first?" Alice asked**

**"Um... you and jasper and then me and Emmett and then Jacob and Bella. so Bella can see exactly whats going on." **

**"Wait... walking down what?"**

**"Red carpet." **

**"Red Carpet?"**

**"Yes... it will be wonderful. now no need to panic..."**

**it was too late i was already panicking.**

**i couldnt think straight. our car pulled up and the door opened**

**"No worrys..." Alice said as she kissed my forehead and grabbed Jaspers arm getting out with him i watched them walk they smiled at the cameras flashing at them and then Rosalie got up **

**"Just wait until were half way down. like alice said... no worries... we'll meet you inside... Emmett... your already being stupid... compose yourself..." Rosalie said. she got out of the limo with Emmett walking slowly down the carpet**

**"You ready?" Jacob said to me.**

**"As reay as i can get..." He smiled and kissed me on the lips lightly**

**i wasent very happy but i composed my features into a smile and Jacob pulled me out of the Limo in his arms like a bride. i bluched and he set me down i walked with him and smiled. i was only smiling because of Jacobs entrance... i laughed to myself lightly and expected Emmet to randomly start cracking up. we were inside in less than 10 feet. Alice was standing there**

**"Ooh my god! that picture will BE PRICELESS!!!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down**

**"what picture?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy... mabye she was. **

**"of jacob holding you in his arms... its gorgous though... i promise... very tasteful..." i shook my head and tried not to think of that being in the year book. it was already bad enough. Jacob laughed. i noticed Rosalie and Emmett dancing on the floor. twirling and gliding like it was all choreographed. Jacob took my hand. i remembered last prom. idancing with Jacob... i wondered if his new balance made him a good dancer. he picked me up and spun me around pressing his lips to mine. i kissed him back and then saw Quil and embry coming towards us**

**"nice entry... we were watching all the girls act like retards and pose like paris hilton... and then you come out... loved it... totally Jacob..." Quil was snickering **

**"i couldnt be out done... ive got the prettiest girl here..." Jacob looked at me adoringly and i stared back at him his skin looked even more beautiful in the strobe lights and flashing purples, blues greens and white. i looked to the vampires dancing on the floor they glittered subtley. **

**"May i have a dance with the prettiest girl at the dance?" Quil asked smiling at me**

**"Mabye after im done with her..."**

**"Ooh... i dont want sloppy seconds..."**

**"Its too late for that..." Jake said with a grin**

**"Ugh... i can almost hear your thoughts now... i will later to night... its un avoidable..." Quil grimaced. **

**Jacob drug me out onto the dance floor and we started twirling just like rosalie and Alice. his werewolf conversion did make him better on his feet. i was enjoying myself**

**"my turn... you have her all night..."Quil cut in and twirled me almost as gracefully as Jacob did. Alice was right all i had to do was move my feet a tiny bit and we were twirling. **

**"So whats up Vampire girl?" He asked me**

**"im not exactly a 'vampire girl' considering im having sex with a werewolf." Quil laughed**

**"Okay.. whats up were-pire girl?"**

**"nothing... i was brought here against my will and forced to dance with some werewolves... and i was tortured by being dressed by Vampires... all in the norm for a were-pire person..." Quil laughed again he was enjoying himself immensly. soon Jacob stole me away and i was happy to have his arms around me. i was passed around by a few people. first was Quil..l then Embry... then Alice and now Emmett. Emmett showe off a little bit... but it was nice to be dancing with Emmett... he was keeping me cool. i was getting really hot against the Werewolves. Jacob only traded me after each one of his turns. dancing with alice was fun. she swirled me around and twirled so fast i figured we were a little blurry.**

**"Jacobs getting annoyed... i think he wants you back..." Emmet said smiling**

**"you make a good air conditioner though..."**

**"Ooh so im not a good dancer or a good brother now huh? i see how it is..." Emmett joked i blushed**

**"Ha... made you blush..." he chuckled to himself and handed me off to Jacob. he cradled me to his chest i liked being close to him... i wished i would get closer but he was scorching hot**

**"Do you want to dance with Emmett or Jasper again so you arent so hot?" JAcob asked as if he could read my mind**

**"Yeah... i havent dance with Jasper..." **

**"Alright... lemme know when your cooled off..." **

**i walked to Jasper he was sitting with Alice**

**"Jasper? would you like to dance with me?"**

**"i would love to dance with you bella... you lead?" i blushed and and stuttered**

**"ha.. just kidding..."**

**"I'll be back Alice..." He kissed her on the cheek and i was off in a twirl with Jasper. it was fun to dance with him i liked the feelings he was projectig into me. they were fun and exciting. **

**"so... are you having fun Bella?" **

**"yeah... despie the fact that my feet are starting to hurt im good." **

**i was cooling fast... there was no happy medium. so we ended the dance and went to his Alice and i went to JAcob he smiled at me drinking a glass of punch he offered me some and i thought of all the accidents that could happen and declined the offer. JAcob was looking very beautiful. i loved his skin. i marvelled over it everytime i thought about it. i wondered if his skin was this beautiful when he was human... i remembered it being beautiful but i dont remember it being so striking. i liked it better when he wore no shirt so i could see it better,,, but he couldnt just take off his clothes. though i knew he would right here right now if i wanted him to... **

**he suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed it and grinned **

**"i wanna stand with you in the mountains... i wanna bathe with you in the sea..." He sang along with the song. i jumped into his arms and he spun me around in a tight hug. i wanted him to hold me tighter... **

**"Until the sky falls down on me" he whispered in my ear my lips met his that instant and it was burning a hole in me. he picked me up and i moved my arms to his shoulders and i kissed his perfect lips again. then it dawned on me. i could loose this in less than a week. if Edward got his way atleast. my heart started to crumble**

**"Ooh Jacob... promise me you wont get hurt if it turns to a fight..."**

**He knew what i was talking about instantly. he was just as equally worried about me... i wasent though... after all the Cullens didnt feed on humans... Edward wouldnt betray Carlisle like that... no matter how mad or sad or broken he was it wouldnt happen.**

**"I wont Bella... We'll all be there... and none of them would allow it." he slipped into the pack plural. **

**"Now shut up and have a good time." He kissed me and i forgot all my worries.**

**I layed in the bed next to Jacob breathing hard**

**"How long do they usually hunt?" **

**"A few hours.... but i think their just giving us alone time...." Jacob smiled his big smile and i quivered inside. **

**"Give me a kiss..." He said smiling and pointing to his cheek.**

**leaned over and kissed him on the cheek**

**"I love you Bella." **

**"i love you Jacob." i smiled and he leaned in for more. **

**I woke in the bed next to Jacob i looked at the clock. 12:00. i looked out the window it was light**

**"Damn... im late for school." i said struggling to get up out of the bed i woke Jacob up in the process**

**"What are you doing Bells?"**

**"Going to school VERY late..."**

**"Ooh... Carlisle gave a doctors note."**

**"so im excused again?"**

**"Yeah.... come lay with me..." I hesitated and then walked back over laying down next to Jacob he played with peices of my hair until he fell asleep. i layed there. there was something weird about them keeping me from school. i wondered what alice saw... before i could think too much i fell asleep. **

**i walked through the Meadow this time... i knew what i was looking for. i was looking for Edward. i was angry. i walked and walked and walked and walked until i saw a mound of red-brown on the ground and there... i found Edward feeding on Jacob. he snarled at me. **

**"Jacob..." I sobbed his name.**

**Edward smiled at me. a crooked smile the one i loved long long ago. and i found myself on the ground crying for Jacob to please just wake up**

**"Love, he wont wake up. he took your innocence away from you so i took his life away from him." Edward said it like it was ovious. **

**"Jacob... i love you, please open your eyes... Jacob?" i was sobbing against his now cold fur begging him to just breathe. **

**I was in between waking and dreaming... something hot was pressing against me**

**"Jacob? please..." I was mumbling i felt something cold against me too as Edward pressed his hand against my wrist the dream was fading **

**"Bella?" I heard JAcobs voice but it didnt come from the wolf it was a far off echo**

**"Jacob?" **

**"Bella..." it echoed.**

**"Ooh... Jacob!" i cried. i woke with a jerk with Jacob next to me shaking me. and Carlisle pressing his hand against my wrist watching my pulse**

**"Ooh... Bella... your okay..." JAcob pulled me to his chest**

**"what happened?" i asked Carlisle**

**"you just slept deep and drempt... it must have been terrible... im sorry Bella..."**

**the next day i was called off sick again and this time alice and Jasper tutored me**

**"Jacob... shouldnt you ba at school?"**

**"Eeh... i barley ever go anymore... once you become a Wolf your prioritys are else where..." **

**"Pay attention Bella..." And so i dd. nothing of intrest happened all day. i was spending the night at the Cullens tonight again. i guessed they didnt want to have to be in my room i mostly just talked to Jacob and Jasper... Jaspers mind was facinating... and some of the stories he told wereamazing.. he promised to take me some day to see the rain forest. and the pyrimids in Egypt. he'de pretty muchh seen it all. and Carlisle had seen it all. he joined the talk telling me of being ON the titanic when it sunk he said the boat didnt truley break in half the way it showed on the movies... he said it just went down in a slow sink.**

****Carlisle On The Titanic****

**"Get in the raft..." A voice said to me**

**"No." I didnt need a boat. not at all. i grabbed a little girl and set her in my place so many innocent lives were gonna be lost. **

**"Get in the boat." He ordered again**

**"No. i'll stay." I walke off mabye a little faster than i should have. the boat was sinking. fast. i felt helpless i couldnt save any of them not even if i tried. they were all gonna die. and i would live forever and ever. i could see women with their babies. it was killing me inside. that was the last boat and there was hundreds of us on this boat. i closed my eyes and foucused. i heard a snapping behind me and it started. the boat was cracking in half i looked around screams were coming from everywhere and i couldnt watch it it took a running jump off the boat and i was in the water he boat was sinking and there was death all around me. dead bodys in the water and people freezing to death. they'de be lucky to have a single survivor Ide survive... ofcourse ide survive. im just a re-animated corpse. I was lonely. life was empty. none of my kind were living the life style ide chosen. so i was empty and alone. humans were naturally detured by me. like a mouse from a snake and a seal from a shark. i startng swimming. the swim ide be swimming for a long time. i didnt bother trying to slow my pace. no one would notice it anyways.**

****Bella** he told me of when he created Esme. he promised to take me to see the great wall of china and draculas castle... though Dracula wasent truley a vampire.. Carlisle was around in that time and he knew this personally. he told me theres never been a 'vampire suspision' that turned out to be true. they just burned people and claimed they were 'blood suckers' or 'cold ones' or 'stone ones' or even 'fanged beasts' i was so wrapped up in Carlisles storys i didnt relize it was 3 in the morning.**

**Jacob was dozing off on my shoulder.**

**"you ready to go to bed Jake?" I asked him running a hand through his shaggy hair**

**"no... i gotta runn for a while... tell sam and the others about all the new news... and of course that the titanic didnt split in half..." He said smiling at Carlisle**

**"i dont want you to leave Jake..." **

**"I gotta sweetie... if i dont then i'll forget how to..." He joked **

**"Fine... be back in an hour?"**

**"I promise..." He kissed me on the lips and walked out i heard him howl just right outside of the window. **

**"Hey... Um Carlisle... is there a way i can talk to you... ALONE?" **

**"Yeah... of course Bella... lets go on a walk... i wont let you fall down." i laughed a little and i followed him out he door we walked a long ways and then stopped...**

**"What did you need to know?" he asked me**

**"i wanted to know... why... Alice id keeping me from school... she must have saw something to make you guys react this kind of way..." CArlisle sat silent and still as stone for a moment... sometimes it was hard to remember he was a vampire other than moments like this.**

**"Bella..." He pernounced my name carefully**

**"Alice foresaw Edward trying the school first... it was on a cloudy day.... so she was guessing it was this week... and when he saw you..." Carlisle debated for a moment he knew he couldnt lie to me... but he knew it wasent fair to keep me out of the loop**

**"You see Bella... Edwards... not himself... i love my son dearly... but hes lost his way... hes been feeding... on humans for the past month or so... and when he saw you... he lost control... and he fed on you" CArlisle looked quickly away from me as if it was his fault... and he wronged me**

**"Ooh... i understand..." I mumbled**

**"You see why we kept this from you right?" **

**"yes.. i do..." i thought of edward... with blood red eyes and i started to fall Carlisle caught me **

**"Bella... dont be burdaned by this... Alice right now sees everything going well... it changes with his mood.... and when he showed up at the school he was in a goot mood... until he saw you... you blood maddened him... but Alice dosent see this happening at all if were all there... with the wolves here..." **

**"So... are his eyes red?" Carlisle held me so i didnt fall**

**"Yes,,, they are tinted a red color..."**

**"so its for sure..."**

**"yes..."**

**"Thats why Jasper and Emmett are so mad?"**

**"Yes...." Carlisle swept me up in his arms **

**"there is no need to freight though. we will all keep you safe... and we will all keep eachother safe in the process..." he said... something in his eyes made me not belive this**

**"Calrisle...." **

**"Yes bella?"**

**"what was the worst out some she saw? other than me dying..." i had heard from Rosalie before that there had been a vision that Alice saw of me dead but i wasent gonna tell on Rosalie... she had oviously said more than she was soposed to to begin with**

**Carlisle Bowed his head when i asked the question and i knew it was bad**

**"Bella do i have to anwser that?"**

**"I would like it if you did..." I anwsered. i wasent gonna back him into a corner and tell him he had to but i knew if i wanted to know he would most likely tell me.**

**"Alice saw when Edward couldnt locate you at the school his anger become out of control. he came here... and Jacob jumped in front of you... " Carlisle looked away from me**

**"Go on Carlisle..."**

**He looked at me with Grief filled eyes**

**"And Edward struck. and... bit Jacob... and Jacob... died..."**

**Tears spilled over and Carlisle wiped them**

**"Ooh... my darling daughter Bella... im sorry... i should have lied to you..." **

**"No... no... its better to be prepared..." i was almost sobbing... **

**"i dont think that that out come will be though... Alice belives strongly that it will be peaceful.... Edward will see we mean him no harm... as long as he stays out of Emmetts mind and we hope that he will just leave... or join us in peace."**

**i was sobbing now. Carlisles hands rubbed my back as he held me close to him. i felt like he was a father figure to me... what was that he called me? darling daughter? he cooed calming words to me and then i heard a howl. i was sobbing into his chest crying Jacobs name. **

**"Im sorry Bella... it will be okay...we can all leave Forks... RIGHT now if you want... and never come back... we can fly charlie out to see us and Renee... Jacob and you could have your own house... Esmes already designed you a house... " he whispered the words ruubbing my back in slow circular motions. **

**i felt something hot touch my back **

**"Jacob..." Carlisle whispered the word. it sounded like he was choaked up**

**i heard a whimpering sound Carlisle kissed me on the forehead**

**"would you like me to leave you with Jacob? or do you have anymore questions?" **

**"No... thats it.... we can... talk tommrow..."**

**"Okay... if you need me or anyone else call..." He handed me a sliver cell phone and hugged me**

**he looked at me for a moment and then to the vampire at my side and dissapeared. Jacob layed down next to me and i sat down in the grass. i was glad he was in his wolf form... so i couldnt hear his voice... right now i couldnt handle it. he rolled over onto his back like a dog and barked **

**"did you just bark?" my voice shook a little but not too bad. i leaned against him rubbing circled on his stomach. i guessed he wanted petted... i didnt know. so i just petted him and decided i would vent to him. **

**"i cant belive this is happening... i mean i knew Edward had betrayed the family but i didnt know it was to the point aht he would kill me..." Jacob snarled it was much scaryer in this form**

**"i couldnt bear if i lost you..." i was falling off my control wagon **

**"i love you Jake... with all my heart... even if you ARE a big giant wolf... i'll love you forever, i even love you in this form... actually your a little better becasue you cant interrupt me..." he barked out a howl. just to prove he could i laughed a little and turned to look at his face**

**"Jake... you saved me... you made me okay when i thought i wasent gonna be... i thought that i would just be battered forever... and its not like Edward doesent still hurt... sure it stings... but Jake.. your my world... my universe... you keep me in place... you welded my heart back together... and replaced the peices that were missing... i thought that i wasent ever gonna be able to love again... and now... for there to be the possibility that i'll loose you`forever... i cant... that would be worse than death... ide take death with open arms rather than loose you..." He whined a low sound**

**"i know i know... you dont wanna loose me either... but Jake... you FIXED me." I started sobbing.**

**he moved from under me and ran away there was a loud pained howl and then it was gargled off and **_**my jacob **_**not **_** my wolf**_** was running towards me... the sight of him made me sob harder he took me in his arms still sitting on the ground. i felt something shake through him. it was a silent sob i guessed. **

**"Ooh Bella... I'll never leave you... i already promised... not even death could take me away--..." another silent sob cut off his sentance he pulled away from me and kissed me on the lips**

**"I love you... with all my heart Bella... i will do ANYTHING to protect you..." He growled the words i would see tears spill over his eyelids**

**"I love you too Jacob.... We can run away together... with the Cullens... we dont ever have to come back... we dont have to do this... Carlisle said we could leave now if we wanted to." **

**"Is that what you want Bella?" He asked me**

**"we have to face Edward..."**

**"No... we dont... why? what good does it do?" **

**"so he dosent hunt us..."**

**"if the cullens dont want to be found they WONT be found."**

**"Edward could just trace calls and credit card bills..."**

**"Pay in cash and buy another line... we can leave Bella... and no one would get hurt... we could all get new idenitys... all of us... we could fake our deaths... and start over..." **

**"But charlie and Billly."**

**"They would be in on it..."**

**"Jacob... but the pack..."**

**"They dont need me if theres no vampires around."**

**"And when Edward shows up with a vengence?"**

**"he dosent even know about the wolves later... and if they were in danger theyde handle themselves just fine..."**

**I thought about it... it did seem pretty ovious... i was a good idea... and im sure we could pull this off. **

**"I'll call Carlisle... weve got tommrow... and thats it." **

**i dialed the number and a half a ring in i heard Carlisles voice**

**"Bella..." He breathed**

**"Carlisle... i want to leave..."**

**"now?"**

**"Yes... weve got tonight and tommrow to fake it all."**

**"okay... we'll do it Bella... are you sure this is what you want? we'll have to pull it over on Charlie."**

**"Yes... its safer... for us all... Charlie included..."**

**"Okay... We'll do it then....me and Alice and Jasper will start on the papers..."**

**"Okay Carlisle... thank you... im sorry..."**

**"Dont be... its about time for a change anyways," the line went dead Jacobs head was in my lap i started running my fingers through it he made his wolf equivilent to a purr. **

**"Forever..." He whispered touching my face**

**"Forever..." I agreed**

**"I wish there was a way to make it eternity with you and me." He said **

**"i know..."**

**"i want it... i want it bad... but theres no way to make it happen..."**

**"There is... but you dont want me a vampire..."**

**he played with peices of my hair for a moment**

**"Or do you?" i asked**

**"well i mean... if thats how eternity happens... i wouldnt leave you... even if you stunk..."**

**"is that what you want?"**

**"no... i want you to be human for as long as possible... and as the years progress we will figure it out."**

**i raked my fingers through is hair for hours. i was exausted and jacob was dozing in my lap. it was mostly silent. i would be afraid to be out here alone other than Jacob was here. and if anything happened he'de be on it. **

**"We should go... i need to sleep if im gonna fake my death tommrow. actually... wait a moment... i need to explain to the pack." he kissed me and ran of into the woods. i stood there for a few minetes and then he was back**

**"Their not happy but their excepting it..."**

**I looked down a little sad**

**"im taking you away from your family..."**

**"Honey... not really... everytime i phase the'll be in my head."**

**"they cant know where we are..." I said suddenly**

**"They wont tell... i already told them that wherever we go they cant tell ANYONE... and they needed to forget it as soon as i thought it... and if ANY bloodsuckers were around they couldnt think about where we were."**

**"they wont fuck it up?" The profanity sounded weird coming out of my mouth**

**"no... they wont... they promised."**

**When i came back i was tired. i waent just tired i was dead on my feet. Carlisle Alice Jasper and Emmett had finished with fake drivers licenses for all of us. and Alice had finished with mine and Jacobs birth certificates my name was Brianna Howl. and Jacobs was Jeremiah Howl. the last name made me giggle... I was adopted by Christipher and Erin Lyle and Jacob Mariied into the family. then Rosalie was Rosaline, and Emmett was Kyle Lyle... they were married, and Emmett was Biological. then Jasper and Alice were Jamey and Amy Lyle, and JAsper was biologial. i was confused... very confused. but it worked for them. they forged drivers lisences, birth certificates, marriage lisesnses... mine and Jacobs was the funniest becasue we had never been married before. i giggled**

**"Whens our honey moon?" I laughed trying to make the best out a horrible situation.**

**Jaocob laughed too. Alice finished the passports and a few other papers and jasper put pictures on them. until i was nodding off in jacobs lap. he played idly with a peice of my hair and smiled at me whenever ide look at him. he was warm enough that i didnt need a blanket. he was talking quietly to Carlisle about faking our deaths. **

**"I was thinking... wede take some people from the mourge... and put them in the house and burn it down. its enough that the humans atleast would think we were dead. and mabye we could confuse Edward by puting our scents to the bodies. **

**"He'll know though." Jacob muttered**

**"yes... he probley will but if we dont want thim to find us he wont."**

**"We'll have to constantly be onthe move than. and we have to go somewhere he'll never suspect." **

**"Yes... me and Jasper discussed this and we thought France, Alice could get some new clothes. we could be there for a month or two. and then move on to Africa. none of us woould be able to go outside in the morning but he wouldnt think of it. we could stay there for awhile and then go to new York. hede never be able to pick out scent... it would be diluted by all the people in the matter of hours. we could buy a house stay until we saw fit and then leave again."**

**"Sounds like alot of moving."**

**"yeah... it is. but i dont think that he will find us if we move around. hes not a very good tracker, but hes good enough that we cant stay for too long."**

**Jacob moved a little i looked up at him. he looked a little stressed. but he still smiled at me. i was scared still but the idea that no one would have to stand up to Edward was a nice idea. i got a little choaked up when i remembered what Carlisle said about his diet. how could he betray the Cullens like this? i wondered if Esme knew about the way edward was dieting. i felt a tear ascape and Jacob caught it and wiped it away**

**"What are you worrying about Bells?"**

**"nothing..."**

**"Well theres something." he said. he knew me too well**

**"im just really dissapointed in the choice that Edward made."**

**"We all are Bella... but theres no need to worry about this stuff. dont freight." Carlisle said soothingly**

_**Howl**_

_**I'll Be your **_

_**Lover...**_

_**I'll Be **_

_**Forever...**_

_**I'll Be **_

_**Tommrow...**_

**Chapter Six: Crimson Eyes**

**I woke next to Jacob. Jacob was still asleep i looked outside. it was cloudy. as usual. i stood up and brushed my hair and walked down stairs. Alice was at my side in a minete. **

**"I DONT think you want to know what were doing... go up stairs... do it was Jacob or something..."**

**"What are you DOING?" i asked**

**"go go go..." She rushed me out and pulled me up the stairs. i was tempted to try and sneak but i knew theyde hear me coming. i sat down on the end of the bed **

**"Whats worng Bella?" I heard jacob ask **

**"nothing... i just want to know what their doing down stairs..."**

**"Nosey bella."**

**"do you know?" i asked**

**"yeah... i do..."**

**"Ooh Jacob... tel me tell me tell me!!! PLEASE?!"**

**"Jeez Bella.. you really DO wanna know dont you?" **

**"I do... please tell me."**

**"if i tell you ide be betraying Alice.. i promised." **

**"Please tell me... PLEASE... i REALLY wanna know."**

**"FINE. their placing the bodies... were leaving soon."**

**"placing the bodies?"**

**"Yes. the dead ones... they stole them from a mourge and now were burining down the house and Garage."**

**"did they KILL the people?"**

**"no. i just told you..... they stole them"**

**"ooh..." i thought about it... that wasent that big of a deal. **

**Within an hour we were all standing in the living room there was a body on the floor and another laying on the stairs alice broke bones to make it seem like it fell down the stairs. Esme was sobbing silent sobs. i stood in Jacobs arms Emmett was pouring gas all over the entire house.**

**"is it funny that weve done this before?" rosalie was trying to lighten the mood but all of us were pretty serious. **

**"Okay... this is the end... the Cullens demise...." Alice muttered i heard a woosh and saw fire **

**"Goodbye..." Jasper muttered. then i was swept up in jacobs arms and we were running. we were outside watching the house in less than a millasecond. the garage was the first one to blow up sending things flying everywhere. all the cars were in there. blowing up**

**"a whole new life... im used to starting over... but not like this." Carlisle said. jacob was holding me in his arms. there was a shattering sound and all the glass gave way we all just stood there watching the beautiful white house burn **

**then the house exploded and fell to the ground the sound was deafening. my ears would be ringing for days.**

**"We should go before the cops show up..." Jasper said we all got in the new hummer of the 'Lyles' and drove away from the burning house. as we drove away we passed 2 speeding police cars. and in the front was Charlie. and then i was sobbing. Jacob held me **

**"Its okay Bells... we did the right thing..." he kept saying the words. **

**"We need to ba far away... we'll take the first plane going out of the country..." Carlisle was planning. We were in Seattle in less than 45 minetes. and on a plane to iceland in 20 minetes**

**Suddenly Alice was on her feet **

**running to Carlisle. she was hissing something to him **

**"What is she saying?" I asked Jacob**

**"she saw something.... Edward... he went to the house... apperently its sunny in Forks. hes in the airport RIGHT now...." My breath caught. we needed to get in the air. Edward could afford to BUY the plane if he wanted it... so im sure he could get a seat. i was panicing. JAcob put his hands on my face**

**"no Bella.... stop worrying... just be calm..." **

**"We need to get off the plane... now..." Alice said to me**

**"No its taking off in a few minetes..."**

**"its a matter of seconds before he picks out our scent and gets a ticket..."**

**Alice walked to the front and talked to the stewerdiss and then motioned to the rest of us we all filed off the plane and we were paniking.**

**"Jasper... what to we do?" Alice asked**

**"Just walk and try to blend in..."**

**I walked through the crowds... i knew they were here... i picked random peoples heads for any signs. i finally saw Alices face in my mind. a woman was thinking of her... wondering why the girl looked so familiar. i picked everyone. one had saw rosalie and was thinking impure things.... one had seen Jasper and wondered if he was single. and finally one had seen a tall indian carrying Bella through the metal detectors. i turned on my heel and ran towards the metal detectors. i didnt mean anyone harm i just wanted to know why they had chosen not to listen to me. then i could hear Esme in my head she was trying to blend in and think of other things but she slipped a few times then i could hear another voice i didnt requgnize. but it was thinking about bella. memorizing her lips and face i was momentarily dazed by her face but i was through the metal detectors. i was catching up i could hear Emmetts voice. he wanted a fight. he was pissed by my choice of dinner. did it matter? i thought i was free to leave them whenever i felt fit. Emmett looked to Bella adoringly. and then thought about ripping my head off. i rolled my eyes and then i picked and picked and picked until i finally found the voice i wanted. Alice. she had seen this. she saw us in the airplane. and now she saw us in the woods. she was leading them there. she knew it was useless to run. she was pissed that they hadent gotten away. but she figured they wouldnt. and even if they had she saw me finsing them in Africa. **

_**Edward, i know you can hear me... **_**she said**

_**i want NO fight. they KNOW what youve done. all of them... even Bella....you lied to us edward... you said you would come back... you were going to see the Amazons... and you FUCKED all of our trust... We'll ALL fight. if you want to kill your family go right on ahead... but DO know we arent afraid to hurt you. **_

**and she went to thinking about other things **

**within moments i was outside and i could smell them clearly. i followed the scent into the forest i saw Alice in the front with Jasper and Emmet flanking her and Carlisle and Esme behind them Emmet snarled.**

**i stood behind Emmett one of his arms around me... Jacob was in the woods. Emmett snarled and it sent me cringing it was anwsered with a velvet laugh. i was sudenly scared to see him. but i couldnt stop it. then without warning Edward stepped into the patch of sunlight he glittered. and he was BEAUTIFUL. it sent my heart racing to see him**

**"im glad to see you too Emmett..." He said the eords came out menacing**

**"Edward..." he growled**

**"Bella.... Come to me... we have much to speak of..." Edward smiled beautifully towards me. i tried to walk to him but emmett held me back and growled at me i froze to his side**

**"No... Jasper... i havent... thank you for asking though." Edward turned his attention to Jasper. then looked at Alice**

**"Why is it that YOUR in the front Alice?" Edward asked cocking his head a little.**

**"because i'll be the first one to rip yout throat out if you hurt her." Alice growled **

**"i wouldnt hurt her..." Edwards calm fascade ended and he was raging **

**Calm poured over us all and Edward relaxed**

**"Thank you Jasper." Edward smiled at him**

**"Now that im calm may i see Bella? i wont take her out of sight." he stepped a few paces closer and thats when i noticed his eyes. they were red. not like victorias or james. they were lighter. Emmett clutche me close to him **

**"Please...." He plead. there was a little bit of a desperation in his very controlled voice **

**Emmett glanced at Alice and she nodded once Emmett let me go**

**"We'll be here...." he promised kissing my cheek i looked at everyone. they all looked calm except Esme. who was in Jaspers grasp whimpering i took two or three steps forward and then Jacob was standing in my way his russet fur was standing straight up**

**"Ooh... we brought dinner for you guys?" Edward said smiling **

**"i didnt know you guys were into dog blood i saw a few strays in Forks... mabye i would bring em to you... my gift?" Edward said sarcastically a snarl ripped through Rosalies chest it was a dangerous sound**

**"Such an ugly sound for such a pretty girl to make..." Edward said**

**i was starting to get pissed off i wanted to walk up to him and punch him but i knew i would just hurt my hand Edward fell silent i walked to Jacobs face and carressed his face kissing him on the top of his nose**

**"...Until the sky falls down on me..." i promised him he whimpered and then Edward looked at me he looked livid then he looked at Jacob**

**"Bella..." I heard jasper say i was frozen in fear**

**"**_**You had SEX with MY bella?" **_** Edwards ununciated every word like he was talking to a baby**

**"Bella... come here...." Jasper said i took a involentary step back Edward looked at me as soon as i did it and i was frozen again**

**"**_**you TOOK her virginity? with less than 4 days in a relationship?" **_** Edward took a step towards Jacob i stepped closer to Jacob and tried to pull him away he growled**

**"**_**I dont CARE if she WANTED it.... I dont CARE if she tried to throw you down and RAPE you... " **_** edward was shaking with anger... he was shaking like jacob shook **

**"Bella... Come HERE,,,," Jasper said **

**"Jacob... stop.... let it go... your just pissing him off..." **

**"Jacob stop... let it go... your just pissing him off..." She said her voice shook with fear and i didnt CARE how much i scared her anymore i looked at her neck. no human would pick it up but i did. it was a territorial mark on her neck from Jacob. a small bite mark. i Growled. she was MINE**

_**she WANTED it so i GAVE it to her...**_** he thought **

**"like i said it dosent MATTER..." **

_**you walked out on her Edward... its OVER you told her you didnt love her... and so she came to me... and it became what it IS...**_

**i was starting to loose it. **

**"You'll never have what me and her had."**

_**exactly... what you HAD you fucking discusting parisite. Shes MINE. look at her. isnt it ovious? i marked her. **_

**his mind was empty... just him... the others left. probley on their way here**

**"Jacob... please..." she plead he turned his head to face her and cradled his head in her hand... it disgusted me, **

**"You still wont have what i did... ever... and BELIVE me dog... if i want it back i can have it...despite your little 'mark'" **

_**all she'll be to you is a TOY.**_

**"My favorite one though." a snarl ripped out from between his bared teeth.**

**he was picturing her naked**

**"STOP PICTURING THAT!!!"**

_**Jealous? **_**he thought**

**"Fuck you... i'll never be jealous of what you THINK you have..."**

**I could see Bella in my mind and i could see her and Jacob having sex it burned through me. I could taste what she tastes like and i could hear her groaning JACOBS name. i was disgusted Jacob was soing it on porpous. **

_**what i THINK i have? Think again you Tick... Ive had sex with the girl... and she loves me... you blew it Edward.**_

_**I**_**I snarled it ripped through my entire body i was shaking with my anger. Bella dissapeared and i saw her in Carlisles arms she struggled against him and then started sobbing out my name**

**"Bella? love? what do you need... i'll give it to you... what do you want?" **

**"PLEASE!!!! just stop!!! this is USELESS!!! you can kill innocent people... you can kill your family... you can kill jacob... and you can kill me... BUT IT WILL **_**NEVER **_**MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" she sobbed the words at first but then got angry and screamed the last ones**

**"I wouldnt kill you sweetest Bella. I love you...." **

**3 things happened at once Jacob snarled so loud i thought if i waent a vampire my ear drums would have exploded, Esme sobbed, and Alice screamed**

**"YOU FUCKING LIAR!!! YOU LIE!!! YOUR NOT GONNA LEAD HER INTO THIS SO YOU CAN HAVE HER BLOOD!!! YOU FUCKING LIE!!!! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!!!" Alice was yelling. i was sobbing in Carlisles arms and Esme in Jaspers. he was trying to calm her down.**

**"Alice... you'll be right there with me..." Edward breathed i noticed Rosalie and Emmett holding Alice back i had noticed Emmett hadent said much the entire time. **

**Jacob was backed up all the way to Jaspers side on the oppisite side of me**

**"But AS i was saying before Alice chose to interrupt me... Bella im NOT a bad person.. you KNOW me... you know me better than anyone... im SORRY i left you... i missed you everyday i was gone... i was on my way to Denali to tell my family i was going to Forks to check on you and they were gone... and i get to Forks and the house is burnt to the ground with Charlie sobbing over your dead body and i knew what you had done INSTANTLY so i hurried here to see and explain and what a nice HELLO i get." **

**"STOP LYING!" Alice screamed and then i saw a blur and she was ontop of Edward hitting him**

**"ALICE!!!" I screamed she bent and then Emmett had her in his iron grip Edward stood wiping himself off i noticed a tear in his shirt**

**"You BIT me...."**

**"YEAH AND I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IF THESE IDIOTS DIDNT PULL ME OFF..." Alice was livid i had never seen her act like this... she must be seeing some heavy stuff in the future**

**"Emmett... Listen to me brother.... You KNOW we all fall off the wagon when it comes to our diet... and i-" Alice cut him off again**

**"your lying again. i saw you do it... you were thirsty and you didnt even TRY for a animal so dont even start with that."**

**"Alice... havent you even stopped to wonder if your vision was flawed?"**

**"no... because i can see your eyes and its proof enough that youve betrayed us all... see.. none of us have red eyes... your not one of us anymore... go home to your precious nomads and live without anyone giving a shit if you live or die." she said it calmly but i knew she wasent calm**

**"Emmett... you KNOW what its like to feed on humans... and Jasper you do too... you BOTH can join me... i KNOW what its like to want human blood and its neccecary for our kind... And Rosalie... you deserve better than this... running around with a dog... you can come woth me if you would like too..." It was Emmett who snarled**

**"YOU PLAY ON OUR WEAKNESSES!!!" His voice was deafening. **

**my sobbing had stopped but Carlisle still held me close**

**"All i want is a hug from Bella and i will go then..." Carlisle was releasing me**

**"no... not happening..." Rosalie finally spoke**

**"and why not?"**

**"human blood has driven you crazy... your INSANE Edward... your my brother and i DO love you still but i cant let you touch Bella. I will fight for her to not and not run into the arms of a murderer."**

**"And i will." Alice stepped up with Rosalie And Jacob next **

**"As will i..." I was suprised at the voice. it was Esme.**

**"And i will stand with Bella until her days cease." Carlisle stepped to my side and Esme at his. her sobs were gone. i was just Emmett and Jasper we waited on.**

**"We could be a family Jasper... think about it... the only reason you sustain is for Alice... becasue thats what SHES chosen... you want this... i know you do... you can HAVE it... We'll go out tonight... Jasper... Brother...." Edward strode towards us**

**Emmett matched our line and Jaspper was still behind us. it was just Jasper we waited on now. **

**"And if i join you Edward... what happens to Alice?" **

**"Alice will follow but on her own path... i know she will miss you and join us also. amd if she dosent your free to leave whenever you feel fit..."**

**"And if she dosent? if shes repulsed by the idea?"**

**"As i said... she could stay on her own path... she could drink her golden blood and keep her golden eyes...but us Jasper... we could dine on the finest wine..." **

**Why wasent anyone stopping this? didnt anyone care that Jasper was gonna run off with Edward and kill innocent people? alice looked like she was gonna go into shock. Esme was still. Carlisle was staring at edward and Emmett and Rosalie were staring with loathing eyes**

**"Jasper... your stronger than this... dont belive his LIES... hes playing on your weaknesses... he KNOWS Alice will never join you... thats why he says you would be free to go... because he knows you wouldnt... Dont do it Jasper.... hes possessed..." I said**

**"Bella... im sorry..." He said... he looked like he was in honest pain**

**"DONT JASPER DONT DO IT... IF YOU DO YOUR WALKING AWAY FROM ALICE... AND ANY CHANCE YO HAVE!" i yelled**

**"Bella..." He choaked**

**"youde leave Esme? Carlisle? Emmett Rosalie and Alice?? for BLOOD?? resist him JASPER YOU HAVE TO!" Jasper stood and started walking he hesitated in the middle **

**"Thats right Jasper.. you want the blood... the first ones alway the best..."**

**"No Jasper... its not worth it... Edwards no company anymore... hes nothing... Alice needs you..." Alice was crumpling onto the ground Jasper was at her side in a instant. he kissed her on the lips and brushed her spikey hair out of her face and whispered something i didnt catch**

**"Im sorry Alice... I love you... Im so sorry..." She crumpled to the ground and then Jasper stood Edward smiled like he was watching the happiest ending in the history of tragetys. he turned away and walked off with Edward into the darkness of the woods.**

**"JASPER!!!" She screamed his name sobbing tearless crys Jacob howled a low pained howl. i knew out of all of the Vampires he liked Jasper the best. and now Jasper chose murder. no one dared to go after him Emmett bend and touched Alice**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screamed sobbing i could actually see something spilling from her eyes could there be tears? **

**"Alice... We have to leave..." Emmett said**

**"I DONT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING..." she spat she looked broken and fragile laying there.**

**"We need to leave..." Alice ignored him and writhed in agony on the ground I caught Rosalie she stared into the forest**

**"Fucking TRAITOR!!!!" Emmett screamed. i knew that Jasper could hear it... no matter where he was he would. Jacob Howled again so loud it hurt my ears. he shot off into the woods**

**"Stop him..." Esme said to Rosalie**

**"No... look at what he DID to her... let him do it..." Rosalie spat**

**Emmett shot off after Jacob**

**I ran as fast as i could i knew i could catch up with one of them and whichever ide kill them. ide never seen someone look like that. Bella looked terrible after Edward but Alice was falling apart. even if they WERE my enemys i liked Alice. she didnt deserve this. she was one of the nicest and kindest people ide ever met. i could hear yelling from alice behind me... they were WAY behind me now. she was screaming for someone to get off her. i could smell a vampire but not who i hoped and in a few seconds Emmett jumped infront of me and stopped i dug my feet into the ground**

**"Stop Jacob... I know how you feel.. i wanna rip off his head and hang in in the trees just out of his reach so his body looks for his head for eons... but honestly it wont help anything. We need to TRY to get alice in a plane so we can leave." i phased and slipped on my pants**

**"Whoa... Naked Indian..." **

**"you see em' all the time on the discovery channel... but anyways... so were just gonna let him get awaywith this?"**

**"thats all we CAN do...."**

**"Did you look at her?? Emmett... vampires cant shed tears and whats she doing? shedding tears he MESSED her up..."**

**"I know Jacob... i agree 100% i would run off with you and kill him RIGHT now other than thats not what Alice is gonna want in the long run." He was right and i knew it **

**"Okay now get naked and lets go back." Emmett said i slipped off my pants tied them to my leg phased and ran Emmett caught up with me and ran with me. we were flying. within a few seconds we were back to the same scene Alice laying on the ground sobbing venom dripping from her eyes. **

**"Alice... We need to leave... somewhere... anywhere..." Carlisle said **

**"No we dont... it dosent matter... Edwards been here... you might as well just go back to Forks and explain." she pulled her knees up and sobbed some more. Emmett reached for her and she snarled**

**"She dosent want to be touched."**

**"That dosent matter... we need to leave before DNR show up to put Jacob to sleep." i growled**

**Emmett had her pinned in his arms and rosalie and Carlisle held her stil she still screamed loudly but in a few minetes she was in the Hummer. Me and Jacob got in nxt to her and Emmett on the other side. we werent cramped at all. the seats in here were giant. Rosalie sat in the middle seats with her legs out and Esme and Carlisle in the front seat Alice was crying still and everyonce in awhile a round of hysteria would come on. we explained to the police that we were all fine and the cleaning crew was there. and it must have been them in the house. Carlisle told Charlie Alice wasent doing too good and she wanted me to stay with her. which was a lie and true. alice wasent doing well but she didnt want ANYONE anywhere near her right now. i hugged my dad and he told me he saw Edward. i told him he must have been mistaken becasue Edward was in Egypt. he blubbered for awhile and then let me go. Alice was laying across the back seat and so Emmett, Rosalie me and Jacob got in the middle we drove off to a place ide never been to. it was a house. apperently the Cullens had another house here. it was huge but not as nice and not as new and definatly not as clean. Carlisle showed me a room me and Jacob could have and we went to it **

**"Im so worried about Alice..." I said **

**"so am i... but i understand alone time..." Jacob said. i heard things in a room being smashed and guessed it was alice. **

**"I just cant belive he did that." **

**"I know... i thought for SURE he would just snap out of it."**

**"I mean... once i saw Alice start crumbling i knew it wasent gonna turn out well." i layed down in the bed and i heard more crashing and then it all stopped. **

**"i hope he heard Emmet yell what he yelled."**

**"Yeah... Jeez... there isnt anything more important to me thaan you... and for him to just walk away... its amazing..." Jacob said**

**i layed there for a long time with Jacob untili fell asleep to the quiet sobs from Alice. **

**I went to school on Monday... but i hadent seen Alice in almost 4 days now. she sat in her room all day playing music or throwing stuff. i wondered where she got all the stuff. When i came home Jacob waent home from school yet and all the Cullens were away except for ofcourse Alice. i could hear loud music playing. it was muffled by her throwing stuff. i decided to go upstairs and try. no one had tried in all 4 days. i went up the stairs slowly hoping she wasent paying attention to see that i was coming to see her. i was to her door. i took a deep breath and opened it i saw Alice Laying on the floor. surrounded by broken stuff the only thing not broken was the stereo. she was facing away from me so all i could see was her back. i pushed pause on the stereo **

**"Stupid fucking stereo? Gonna leave me alone now too?" I heard her mutter. **

**"Alice?" I said she was on her feet in a half a second and i saw her face her eyes were black as pitch and the purple bruises under them were the most domanante thing on her face then i noticed it looked like her face was raw under her eyes on her cheeks**

**"Ooh Alice...." i said her hair was messy and she hadent changed out of her Jeans and blue v-neck shirt. **

**"Bella..." She sunk to her knees i ran to her **

**"Ooh Alice what happened?" I said touching her face**

**"the venom... its starting to burn my skin.... it will heal though..." her voice was weak **

**i touched the line under her eye**

**"your thirsty... why havent you gone?" **

**"Havent wanted to." **

**"Ooh Alice... im so sorry..." I threw my arms around her and she embraced me back. she still smelled wonderful like she always did. she was straining against me she was thirsty and i smelled good. so i pulled away and walked a safer distance away**

**"Sorry about my thirst... its okay Bella. im pretty in control of myself. and Its not your fault... i should have knowen... I should have SEEN it... lately ive just pushed away all the visions...." **

**"Dont do that... what if something important happens?"**

**"Nothing will... Edward got ehat he wanted... And theres no reason for any other trouble."**

**"Has Jasper...." she knew my question **

**"I dont know... i think he might have... little flashes i couldnt keep away showed that he did..."**

**"Ooh Alice... im so sorry..." I said **

**"Thank you for trying to stop him though... but he had made his decision almost as soon aas Edward offered it... Jacobs home..." She said**

**"If theres anything you need Alice... you KNOW you can come to me..."**

**I kissed her raw cheek and walked out the music started up**

**"Were you up there with Alice?" JAcob asked me**

**"Yeah..."**

**"And?"**

**"Shes broken still...."**

**"is she Any better?"**

**"she let me hug her."**

**"thats progress..." **

**"How was school."**

**"Useless." He anwsered**

**"Why?"**

**"I couldnt concentreate... all i could think about is killing that bloodsucker for taking Jasper away from Alice... all Edward does is break hearts."**

**"i know... i understand the feeling. hes absolutly diabolikal." the door opened behind us and Emmett and Rosalie came in**

**"Charlie called... he wants you home tonight... and with Alice pushing away her visions were gonna come to you everynight until shes bettter. i'll be there..." Emmett said**

**THAT NIGHT**

**I laye din bed thinking about Alice. i couldnt belive Jasper actually walked away. this was my first time home for a long time. i was jumpy and parinoid. Emmett wasent here yet, probley on his way though. only a little more time Bella. i was scared though and it made everything take longer. all i could picture was Edwards red eyes. not quite crimson but rather a glowing fire hydrant red. it was scary to see him like that. it was the first time i was actually afraid of Edward. i could picture his lips as he snarled the words at Jacob and all the weay he talked to Jasper. i hoped Jasper wasent happy. knowing that Alice wasent happy. but oviously if he would leave her that easily for a meal he never cared anyways. a sudden movement outside my window made me scream and almost fall off my bed but before i could fall off i was in Emmetts arms. **

**"Did i scare you?" **

**"yeah... could you give me a little warnign next time?"**

**"Like? you seemed pretty jumpy to begin with..."**

**"Well you didnt have to add to it."**

**"Bella bella bella... you sit day by day with Vampires and werewolves are the main concern of your love life byt yet you are afraid? are you afraid of me Bella?"**

**"No... why would i be afraid of you."**

**"The fact that i could be the exact thing that Edward is."**

**"you arent though. i know you couldnt be that either..."**

**"I used to be Bella. ive killed my fair share of people... the only one in the family with a clean slate is Carlisle... and hes older than any of us... and then next is Rosalie, and then Alice... then Esme and then me, then Jasper and then that makes Edward last..."**

**"What did Esme do?"**

**"She killed and drank from people, more people than Alice."**

**"And Alice killed how many?"**

**"2."**

**"And You?"**

**"Enough that i lost count...."**

**I cleared my throat and tried to picture Emmett with dark crimson eyes. i couldnt though. Emmett held me close to him all night and we talked about how he came to be, how Alice came to be... and how Rosalie came to be... he knew everyones story. i asked him how i was soposed to come to be.. and he said Alice had seen a few different ways. she had seen herself doing it, and she had seen Carlisle doing it and then she had seen him doing... but he said he knew he didnt have the strength for that. **

**2 weeks later. Charlie and Billy agreed on a 'sleepover' apperently all the suspisions of mine and Jacobs sex life had died down. Alice was the same. still sitting in her room crying. i guessed there wasent muche else she COULD do. Carlisle told me that it takes longer to heal from a heart break for vampires becasue they feel love stronger than us. **

**Jacob layed with his head in my lap and then smiled a little bit.**

**"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy... I'll be your hope, I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath, truley madly, deeply do...I will be strong i will be faithful Cuz im counting on a new beginning, A reason for living, a deeper meaning... yeah..." He started singing... he sounde a little like a guy from a boy band**** but it was so obeautiful...**

**"I wanna stand with you on a mountain... i wanna bathe with you in the sea... i wanna lay like this forever... until the sky falls down on me... And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry... There tears of joy for all the pleasure and this certanty...and were surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers... in lonely hours...the tears devour ****you..." He repeated the chourus.. the same one he sang to me several times before... **

**I felt a couple tears escape me **

**he touched my face. i blushed under his touch. **

**"you sing wonderfully..." i said smiling. he smiled back at me and started on another song that i had never heard but i liked the words....**

**"you watch the season pull up its own stage you catch the last weekend of the last week. before the gold and glimmer have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away. You have stolen my heart you have stolen my heart invitation only grand farewell crash the best one... of the best one... clear liquor, & cloudy eyes too early to say goodnight... You HAve Stolen my heart... you have stolen my heart and from the barun fare we are a celebration one good strech before a hibernation and dreams are sureand we all will sleep well sleep welland watch us spin around in the highest feilds you are the best one... of the best one... we all look like we feel YOU HAVE STOLEN MY**

**...heart..." I leaned to his lips and kissed him on the lips. he kissed me back he kissed me so sentually it should be illegul. or rape or something. i couldnt think. i couldnt even find my brain to THINK. he pushed me back and got ontop of me. kissing me so i couldnt breathe he pulled back**

**"I'll love you more with every breath... Truley Madley, Deeply..." He sang my bones were pudding. so i hoped he didnt want to get up and go anywhere. he stared into my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face. it was so romantic. i felt like i was gonna float away if he got up though. i stared back into his eyes  
"I love you Bella Swan... More than anthing in the WORLD.... you make MY world go around.."**

**"I feel the same Jacob."**

**"When you kissed me in the truck... you made me the happiest person in the world. no one could POSSIBLY be happier than i am right now..." **

**"Except me?"**

**"no... not even you... becasue i wanted you from the first the first minete i set eyes on you... but you were spoken for. and then by LUCK you come see me and then THIS happens... you have NO idea..."**

**he kissed me again on the lips. and then trailed down to my neck and kissed it lightly**

**"Jacob...."**

**"Hmph?" He said looking up at me**

**"Shouldnt we TELL someone that were together... other than the pack and the Cullens?"**

**"Isnt it ovious enough? I mean... i know my dads not stupid he KNOWS ive had sex with you... And im sure hes talked to Charlie about it... i mean theres nothing they can do about it with you but im only 16..."**

**It was hard sometimes to remember his age... technaclly this was stachitory rape... oopsy....**

**"I dont think Charlie would care that im with you... but he'de freak out about the whole pre-marridal sex thing."**

**"Billys really weird about it... he asked me this morning when i was washing my dish if we used condoms... I almost passed out when he said it... it was OUTTA nowhere too... i told him theres no use in condoms where theres no sex." I blushed and he smiled kissing me on the cheek **

**"So he knows?"**

**"Yeah... and i wish he didnt..." **

**I giggled a little bit and Jacob smiled his big Jacoby smile and growled at me**

**"you really should use a condom though... unless you want a bouncing baby Jacob." He blushed**

**"I did... last time... feel proud..." i giggled and he kissed me again the same illegul way. in seconds i was so wrapped up in Jacob that i wasent thinking anymore... except about how BAD i wanted him it had almost been 3 weeks. he slipped off my shirt and kissed a trail down my body to my pants he unzipped and unbuttoned them taking them off until i was just in a bra and skimpy black panties. Rosalies idea. i was groaning Jacobs name at just his touch**

**"Jeez bells.... really want it or what?" he laughed into my throat. i felt him slip off my bra. and then my the panties until i was laying naked in the grass. i slid my hands up jacobs body and marveled in his beauty... he was always more beautiful outside. his skin almost glowed a golden bronze it never failed to amaze me his hands slid to my face carressing it**

**"Bella.... you are absolutly a SIN..." He growled**

**"Why is that?"**

**"your just too willing...."**

**"Its what people DO when their in love..."**

**He smiled and then i saw his grey sweats next to me and he was in me. was crying out his name. i didnt care ifi scared away all the wildlife. i wanted him so bad... it was amazing... we'de gone for too long. he want harder than usual. i knew i would have bruises... i had bruises last time too. he snarled suddenly and i felt him cumming in me. i was right after him that lasted less than 5 minetes... i was dissapointed... but not at how hard ide come though. Jacob rolled off me**

**"Whoa... didnt see that one coming..." He chuckled.**

**"Me either..." He touched my face and kissed me on the cheek**

**"Would you hand me my pants?" He asked**

**"yeah." I handed him his pants and he slipped them on i layed there staring at the sky**

**"What do you think Billy let me stay over for?"**

**"ask you about the sex probley... i BET hes gonna ask how big it is..."**

**"WHAT?!" I asked flabberghasted**

**"Its a very Billy thing to do..."**

**"What do i say?"**

**"Whatever you think it is."**

**I giggled. i couldnt belive we were talking about this. i blushed a little thinking about it... i hoped he didnt ask. **

**in a hour we were at Jacobs house sitting at dinner with Billy things were quiet. had been the entire time... but Jacob warned me that when he got quiet like this he had to ask something. i was dreading the entire time. then siddenly Billy sighed. Jacob snikered. it was coming**

**"So Bella... whats with you and Jacob... ive noticed how close you two got... it was real sudden too..."**

**I looked at Jacob and he was full on smiling. it wasent my smile though. it was a little smug**

**"i decided it would be better for me to just BE with Jacob... like that... rather than cry over Edward..."**

**"when you say 'like that' what do you mean..."**

**"I mean like a romantic relationship... not a friendship..."**

**"What brought it on so suddenly?"**

**"I decided what i wanted..."**

**"that was?" **

**"Jacob." I anwsered**

**"Hes only 16 Bella..."**

**"I know... but hes only a little younger than me... and physically hes like 25 or something."**

**"True... but honestly Bella... I think that mabye you should have waited until you guys got married or something."**

**I decided to play stupid**

**"For what?"**

**"You know what Bella..."**

**"No.. i dont think i do..."**

**"He means sex Bells." Jacob anwsered "Hes been bugging me about this all flippin week."**

**"Ooh..." I muttered, and then blushed.**

**"Did you guys atleast use protection so i dont have to be a grampa?"**

**Jacob anwsered becasue i wasent capable of speaking**

**"How do you even know this Billy... Spying?"**

**"First of all im not stupid... i just know these things... and 2nd... after i was already suspicious the neighbors heard you and Bella goin at it like crazy... they were worried about 'our dog' it was growling alot." He said i blushed so deep i thought that i woul explode. **

**"okay and so you asked the neighbors if they heard us fucking?" **

**"Watch the language Jake... but no.. they came to me... it was actually QUITE akward... but you didnt anwser me... did you use protection?"**

**"Does it matter? we gotta continue the species anyways... and Bella knows i'de give her whatever she wanted anyways... so if she wants a kid i'll give her one."**

**"do you want a kid Bella?" Billy asked me**

**"I dont know..."**

**"Okay now just tell me yes or no."**

**"no i didnt dad... Jesus Christ... this is GETTING akward..."**

**"i dont CARE how akward this is... you need to be responsible.... Bella are you on any protection..." I shook my head**

**"Does Charlie know about this?" I asked**

**"He has an idea..."**

**"so he does?"**

**"Kinda."**

**"Is he mad?"**

**"No... just a little dissapointed..."**

**"peachy." i muttered **

**"No anyways JAcob how could you be so irrisponsible? You KNOW better..."**

**"I didnt really think it was all that irrisponsible..."**

**"It is."**

**"Okay dad... can we be done?"**

**"no not yet."**

**Jacob growled it was a scary sound**

**"Who started it?" He asked**

**"I did..." JAcob said quietly**

**"she said yes?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"And im guessing she had sex with the vampire?"**

**"No... i didnt..." I cut in**

**"Okay so you...."**

**"She lost it to me..." Jacob said**

**"and you to her?"**

**"pretty much... would you like to know what happened... or can we just PLEASE be done?" Jacob said**

**"No... one more thing... will you guys promise to be more responsible?"**

**"Sure, sure." Jacob said getting up and dragging me off the his bedroom.**

**"Ugh... that was worse than i thought it would be..." he muttered flopping down on the bed and pulling me down ontop of him kissing me on the lips i kissed him back and then rolled over so i was laying next to him**

**"No were not gonna DAD you just about ruined the mood. And if your gonna make comments do remember that i have better hearing than a human." JAcob yelled then he turned his attention to me hw smiled at me and then chuckled.**

**"that wasent even SEMI funny..." I said **

**"Your reaction was though." **

**I layed in the middle of the feild thinking about alice. okay Edward was sure... he must know something i dont. i thought about it. he had to. **

**"Jasper..." I heard my name and i could hear Edward coming towards me. **

**"Edward."**

**"Are you moping again?"**

**"No..."**

**"Are you sure..."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Your lying."**

**"i would apreciate if you would just stay out of my head."**

**"Its hard to tune you out Jasper... your thoughts scream."**

**"well its very annoying... now owuld you leave me?"**

**"No i was wondering if you were thirsty..."**

**"no."**

**"So the deer filled you... bullshit Jasper... what was the point in running off if you were gonna sustain?"**

**"im not thirsty..." I muttered my throat was burning. i was but i couldnt admit it verbally to him**

**"Just... Come with me then...." **

**"Edward...."**

**"Jasper?" **

**"FINE!" **

**i stood and followed him into twn. i wanted it anyways. might as well ruin my relationship with Alice throughly. I watched Edward as he spoke to a woman slowly walking her to the ally. in seconds i heard a low wimper and i knew it was the woman. i walked to a woman and smiled at her... she was stunned**

**"Excuse me mam... i was wondering if you would help me... my car broke and i need someone in it to start it..." **

**"Okay..." I walked her into the ally and pressed her against the wall and pressed my mouth to her throat i felt the venom pooling in my mouth, i wanted it. and i could have it. my teeth rested against her thraot it was pulsing under my tounge. it was so fast she didnt notice**

**"i guess someone stole it... ooh well thanks for the help anyways." i sid she looked at me funny but walked away, i heard a snap behind he as she walked and i knew instantly what it was. i turned and saw Edward standing there with her dead body in his arms**

**"Take her, Jasper... its a waist."**

**"you do it. i dont want it." my throat was aching so bad i thought it was broke. but in reality that couldnt happen.**

**"Its getting cold... just do it... you ran away from alice for NOTHING if you dont do it."**

**he shoved her at me and slit her throat. i dropped to my knees and caught her biting her and sucking the blood. it was like velvet on my tounge. it was a little cold but it was the most delicious taste ide ever had. especially after all those years of drinking from animals. when i stood i fell back down to my knees thinking about what ide just done. the thirst took over as soon as it was spilling. Alice would see this and she wouldnt ever take me back. i felt the sob in my throat. Edward stared at me with smug eyes. he watched my downfall. thats oviously what he wanted to see**

**"You knew Alice wouldnt come..." I muttered looking away**

**"Well i figured."**

**"And you thought it would be funny to do this?" I felt his confusion**

**"No... i thought it would make me happy to see someone fall like i did... but it didnt..." **

**"Misery always wants company..." I whispered**

**"exactly." **

**"Why did you start this Edward?"**

**"I thought it would make me happy... after hunting animals for nearly 90 years i needed a change."**

**"And it didnt?"**

**"No... it just made me want my family back... and Bella... But i see shes run to the indian."**

**"She fell in love with him Edward... you gave her up... and you should have knowen she'de seek a refuge in a male... Jacob was the closest thing she had..."**

**"Do you know the story?" he asked **

**"Yes i do."**

**"Would you tell me?"**

**"Not after what youve done to me."**

**"you liked it."**

**"I LOVE alice... dosent matter if i LIKED it."**

**"would you PLEASE?"**

**"Fine... after you left she was a mess. then she found that when she did reckledd things your voice came to her... then she saw some motorcycles, she got them, took them to Jacob, Jacob and her hung out, Jacob converted into a werewolf. then she got tight with the werewolves, and magiacally Bella was in love, she kissed him and she knew, and thats how it happened,"**

**"The sex?"**

**"they made a choice... does it matter how it happened?"**

**"yes."**

**"I really dont know.. it just did..."**

**"Does she regret it?"**

**"No. she loves him... Edward... you BROKE her heart..." I thought about Alice... i broke hers... that last vision of her crippled on the ground haunted me the edges of my unbeating heart ached.**

_**Howl**_

_**Sometimes i feel like**_

_**everybodys gotta problem**_

_**sometimes i feel like**_

_**nobody wants to solve them**_

_**i know that people **_

_**say were never gonna make it**_

_**but i know were **_

_**gonna get**_

_**through this...**_

**Chapter Seven: Venom Link**

**Alice layed on the bed in the fetal position. it had been a month now. and Alice wasent any better, dhe hadent fed the entire time i knewi should be scared to go in here alone but i wasent i saw her the raw cheeks wasent there, i touched the bruises**

**"Alice... will you please drink?"**

**"No... its pointless..."**

**"Its gotta HURT by now..."**

**"It does... especially with you around... but im strong enough..." She mumbled. Rosalie walked in with a cup Alice turned and looked at Rosalie**

**"We got this for you Alice... would you PLEASE drink it,,," She handed alice the cup**

**"Rose... really im fine..."**

**"No you ARENT havent you looked in a mirror?"**

**"No... i have no need to..."**

**Alice handed me the cup**

**"Take it away,,. i dont need it."**

**"Are you trying to starve yourself Alice? or are you trying to get so thirsty that you jump on Bella and kill her in the middle of the night?" Rosalie asked**

**"Im just... i DONT know... i dont want it Rosalie... REALLY"**

**"Drink it or we WILL do it."**

**"Fine!" She took the cup so roughly it hurt my hand and it took a half a second for her to drink it all. her eyes remained black bu the bruises lightened**

**"THERE!!! YOU HAPPY NOW ROSALIE? I HOPE YOU ARE!!!" Alice screeched, i got up and left they need alone time to yell at eachother Jacob was standing right next to the door**

**i hugged him around the waist and i felt a few tears escape my eyes. i didnt like this side of alice... i wished that Jasper would just come back so she was happy again.**

**i heard something break. Alice was destroying this room too. **

**Jacob rubbed my back it felt good after all the tension in the house... everynight a different vampire was in my room watching over me since Alice had completly pushed away her visions until they just stopped coming. everyonce in awhile Jacob would stay over but it was mostly just a vampire. **

**I woke with Emmett laying next to me growling. he was staring at the window**

**"Emmett?"**

**"Shhh." He said his growl grew until i was suprised Charlie wasent awake then he took on a defensive position over me his skin was freezing. usually Emmett would lye with me at night anad talk to me about things he'de seen things he'de done. some of his human life. and everyonce in awhile his time away from the Cullens. it was tragic. he told me about killing a child on accident when he was running. he ran into her and crushed most of her bones. he tried to carry her to Carlisle but she died in his arms so he buried her. i cried when he told me the story and he got choaked up. ide never seen Emmett break down. he told me all about the Amazon. this was his favorite place. he talked about the vampires there. and he talked about when he met his mom after 40 years. she was 89. and he was forever 19. she thought she was dead. she sobbed, and said that this must be heaven. she had cancer. she was dying. he knew this now. he didnt know what it was then. he just relized she had a funny scent. he got a little choaked up at this part too. i snapped back to reality and Emmett was hovering over me still with his teeth bared **

**"And so... the lion fell in love with the lamb Bella... dont you wanna be my lamb?" I heard a voice. i knew it instantly. and in seconds Edward was in my window**

**"No... Edward... im sorry..."**

**"Your a dog owner now?"**

**"You could say that..."**

**he stepped closer and Emmett flattened himslef to me i was freezing **

**"Emmett... your freezing her..."**

**"Better than you draining her..." He hissed**

**"i wouldnt." I noticed his eyes were a brilliant crimson. i choaked on a sob and Emmet put a hand on my face to calm me. and suprisingly it did**

**"Edward... why are you here? Wheres JASPER?" Emmet hissed Jaspers name like poison. **

**"Jaspers here... Jaspers there..." Edward smiled a beautiful crooked smile**

**"He left you?" **

**"No... hes with me... just not currently..." Emmett was pushing against me i was having a hard time breathing**

**"thats a bit of a sentual position Emmett..."**

**"Shes my SISTER practically..." Emmet growled to little too loud. **

**"Practically? didnt Alice see her becoming one of us?"**

**Emmett Growled**

**"Dont say SHIT about her... you diabolikal monster... you've CHANGED..." Emmet said**

**"i can say whatever ide like to say..."**

**"Edward just leave..."**

**"No... i want my hug from bella..."**

**"NO..." **

**"Bella?"**

**"No..." I anwsered Emmett pushed harder and snarled then Edward was at my side Emmett had himself in a cage around me Edward leaned to my face and Emmett sheilded it away from him**

**"emmett... let up..." Edward said**

**"NO... YOUR THIRSTY!" **

**"not enough to kill her."**

**"BET?!" **

**"Stop yelling your gonna wake Charlie..." **

**"Lets go somewhere else..." I said**

**"Shes right..." Edward said**

**Emmett pickd me up i was completly sheilded and we were instantly outside. Edward was no where in sight, in a second we were in a feild and i was behind emmetts whole body. he was crouched and so was Edward apperently they had words while we ran **

**"NO!" I suddenly heard and then Emmett was ontop of Edward**

**"DONT! YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!!!" **

**"YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME EMMETT... YOU ANIMAL LOVER... MIGHT AS WELL JOIN PETA." **

**"YOUR A MURDERER!!!!"**

**"AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE YOU KILLED MAKES YOU A SAINT?"**

**"I KILLED.. YES... BUT YOU KILL."**

**i stood unprotected in the feild with emmett and Edward yelling so loud i had to cover my ears**

**suddenly i was in someones grasp. i knew the smell it was luscious. it was Edwards but he was behind me holding my waist**

**"EDWARD LET ME GO!!!" i screamed**

**"YOU HURT HER AND WE'LL ALL HUNT YOU UNTIL WE FIND AND KILL YOU!!!" then in seconds i was on the ground i was broken Edward had broken a few ribs it felt like. and Emmet had him against a tree by his throat**

**"DO IT! I DARE YOU!" Edward yelled. it hdent been Edward who broke ribs it was the impact by Emmett. then in the next minete Edward was ontop of me with his teeth to my throat**

**"PULL IT EMMETT!!! SHE'LL DIE AND YOU'LL HAVE MORE DEATH ON YOUR HANDS!!! SHE DIES ON YOUR CLOCK THEY'LL ALL HATE YOU!!!" **

**"EDWARD! IM WARNING YOU... YOU DO IT AND WE'LL HUNT YOU FOR CENTURIES!!!" i was hyperventilating i was so scared. i elized i was sobbing **

**then i felt something tear through my throat and i started going black i could feel the warm liquid on my neck everything went black**

**Edward bit down and i could smell the blood i flew across the feild and attacked him in seconds i had his arm detached and then his other he fought against me but he was consumed with the blood lust he bit me on my throat and my face and my chest but i just kept tearing ignoring the fire from the venom i felt venom spill over the lids of my eyes i could barley hear Bellas heartbeat and i tore his head from his body. i lit a match and i felt more tears spill over i was killing Carlisles son. i dropped it and everything went up i ran to Bella her heart was slowing just a thump thump..................................................................................................................................thump..............................................................................................thum......................................thump.....................................................thump. i knew how to fix this. how to save her... but was i strong enough? i knew it would take me 30 minetes to get to the house. it was far from here. Alice had seen this happening. i knew i must be strong enough.**

**"I love you Bella... if you can hear me... im gonna do something.... and its gonna hurt, you will be my venom sister..." I felt venom spilling over my eyelids i prayed that i was strong enough and wouldnt make it worse. i squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed her wrist. i bit into it the blood poured into my mouth it was wonderful. **

_**stop Emmet stop!!!**_** i pulled away and moved to the other wrist and bit ti this time it was easier and then her ankles and then her throat i was loosing control. the taste was making me melt. i loved it i found myself sucking it her heart was a slow echo i knew i was killing her. i paniked and ripped my teeth out of her throat it let the wound open and bleeding i licked it until it sealed more tears poured over my lids i relized my shirt was soaked with my venom and my mouth was pooled with it. i swallowde it and squeezed my eyes shut i hoped i hadent killed her. her heart only beat a little bit but it beat. and thats all i needed for the conversion. i picked up her bloody limp body and sstarted home. as i ran i thought. i killed Edward. i could see the smoke and smell the fire. i killed him. Carlisle would be dissapointed. the venom still poured out of my eyes it was starting to burn my cheeks. i forced it to stop and i concentrated on running. i could hear her heart beat fading... i must have done something wrong... she was dying...... i had no idea how to create a vampire i just had to try... as i approaached i stopped to try to stop the tears but they still poured. i walked into the room and Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle met my eyes and looked at Bella**

**"What happened?!" **

**"Shes dying... Edward... he showed up and he drained her... i killed him... i burnt hiim.. theres no way hes coming back.... and then i went to her and gave her my venom... but i think i did something wrong... shes not breathing right... and her hearts slowing... Carlisle? will she die? did i do it right?" **

**"you did it exactly right Emmett... and all we can do is hope..." Suddenly Jacob was in the room**

**"Emmett... you bit her?" he yelled he was tremoring my knees were giving out as if that was possible for a vampire. i sank down to the floor with Bella as close as i could get her to me. **

**"yes... to change her... i had to try! SHE WAS DYING!!!!" I started to defend myself then Alice was in the room **

**"BELLA!!!" She screamed**

**"Put her down..." Alice was instantly talking **

**i snarled. clutching her closer to me**

**"Get away from her" I snarled the words i could taste her blood on my lips still but i didnt bother wipin ghte blood. i just held her to me. for some reason i felt like if i held her it would help so i cradled her in my arms and sang softly. Rosalie would join and so would JAcob... Jacob cried a little. and Carlisle just watched with Esme. they were scared. i cried until my cheeks were so raw that it was red. her heart beat the same all night Alice stood by and watched sometimes joining me in crying. i wasent the person to cry. i didnt sob but tears spilled all night and through the morning. Jacob sat next to us the entire time and watched her change into his enemy. it had to be a firey hell by now and i didnt understand why she was so quiet. i handed her off to Jacob for the 2nd night and thats when the screams started. she started screaming and flailing. Jacob was strong enough to hold her still. he talked with Sam about he treaty and they came to an agreement. they decided to let us but if we did it again it would be war. Bella begged JAcob to kill her and he was starting to loose coontrol of his emotions. i could tell he didnt like this**

**"PLEASE JACOB YOU HAVE TO!!! I LOVE YOU AND IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL KILL ME" He stifled a sob. **

**"jACOB!!! PLEASE!!! IT HURTS!!!" she was screaming he shook his head and then i saw water spilling over his lids like a waterfall i decided to take control i went to her and took her from him he walked out. he needed some alone time big time. she begged me to too. my tears were dried up but alice watched and sometimes sobbed over Jasper and sometimes over what Bella would say Jacob was back in 12 hours she was done screaming for the moment. his eyees were a little puffy **

**"Is she okay?"**

**"yeah... shes quiet..." I gave her to Jacob it felt odd against the grain to let go of her. but it was the venom pulling me for her. we had a link now. my venom was hers and hers was mine. **

**"Im gonna loose her when she turns into this...." He muttered staring at her face and humming a song**

**"No... i think you guys will still love eachother...." **

**"I dont hink so..." **

**"I can smell it on her... it dosent smell bad though... so i think my feelings for her will stay the same but i dont think that hers for me would stay the same..." **

**"i doubt that." Alice finally spoke it was a tiny voice but she finally spoke some words.**

**"Why?" **

**"Saw it."**

**"your watching again?"**

**"yes..."**

**"What did you see?"**

**"I saw you two together on a mountain. and she was immortal." **

**"when did you see this?"**

**"Before Edward came."**

**He growled at Edwards name though there was nothing to worry about i felt something burning inside of me when i thought of him, no one had asked what had happened. they all knew i had a motive for my actions. Bellas moved anxiously in Jacobs arms she was asleep. but the pain must be waking her. again. Alice stared at her **

**"Edward attacked?" I snarled **

**"I take that as a yes. i hadent seen it. im sorry."**

**"Not your fault." I said staring at Bella. Jacob stared at her moving her hair out of her face constantly and kissing her now stony lips. she was almost one of my kind. **

**"How did it happen?" She asked**

**"He came in the window and i was there... i heard him walking up and so i took a defensive over Bella and then he was in the window. he tried to touch her and she said we should leave... and if i hadent have listened to her mabye this wouldnt have happened. and then he attacked me and i bumped her and broke her ribs. and he attacked. tore her skin open and started drinking from her and then i killed him. and then i bit her. it happened just like in your vision that you had told me about."**

**"i hadent seen him attacking i just saw you biting her all over." **

**"I made the wrong decision... the hospital could have ficed htis."**

**"No it wouldnt have." Carlisle said **

**"They could have tried" **

**"And you would explain this how? she would have died before you got her to the hospital Emmett you made the right decision" **

**Jacob snarled the guilt over flowed me again. i liked Jacob even though i was soposed to hate him he was a good guy and he loved Bella and i changed her into his enemy. something that triggered the instinct to kill and bite, tear and burn. and i was taking the one he loved away from him.**

**"Im sorry Jacob." I hadent said it yet. **

**Jacob growled low but it wasent a angry growl. he just didnt wanna talk. i understood how he felt. Bella was sweating i stared at her she was healed from the broken bones. which had just been 5 ribs, and her collarbone. i broke her ribs though. the guilt overwhelmed me again**

***Jacobs View* Emmett stared at Bella with adoring eyes. he loved her so much**

**"Was it hard to stop son?" Carlisle asked Emmett as he stared at her. **

**"Cant you all see i dont wanna think about this?" I growled **

**"Shes becoming one of us Jacob... theres no reversal... you have to just accept it or give her up." **

**"GIVE HER UP?! How do you expect this?!" I screamed at Carlisle i was tremoring. i hated disresprecting him. i liked Carlisle... i would even go as far as to say i was FOND of him i saw him as another father to me so it was weird to disrespect him. **

**"Jacob Black, there was no other choice would you have wanted her to die?" Carlisle said calmly. the red was taking me over and i was tremoring so hard i couldnt foucus. i couldnt think right and then out of nowhere i heard the loudest snarl ive ever heard rip through Emmett and i blew up into a wolf in the living room. Esme had Bella in her arms and Emmett was standing possessivly infront of them in a crouch. Bella was still asleep. Emmett snarled again as i backed away**

**"I know you love her... and i know she will still love you no matter what she is, you need to just calm down Jacob... This will all be fine..." Alice's bell voice chimed next to me.**

**i growled.**

**"You may not belive me but it all will be fine." **

**I phased back and Alice handed me another pair of sweats oviously aware of my temper Emmett was still standing in a defensive position. he looked feral. and completely wild**

**"You could have killed her."**

**"I know that... im sorry. i lost my temper.... Im sorry about my outburst..." Esme smiled warmly at me**

**"Its okay dear. no worries... ive been waiting for you to blow up into a wolf for hours. so i was prepared...." she said with the warmest most sincere look ive ever seen. i couldnt halp but to smile back at her. She walked over and asked me to join her in the kitchen for breakfast. **

**"Bella will be just fine with Emmett..." She assured me... i walked away and Emmett let up his feral stance and took Bella in his arms. i walked with her to the kitchen she started cooking as soon as we were in there**

**"Ive always wanted a son to cook for..." She sais smiling.**

**"Im a son to you?"**

**"Yes... you are... i look to you a son.. though you are a different species than i am i still look at you at a son, and Bella as a daughter... though she is my kind now."**

**"Not yet..." I mumbled. **

**"What is it that you are worried about with Bella?" I watched as Esme flitted around the room at lightning speed. **

**"That she will take the instinct to despise me"**

**"But Alice has assured you that thats not happening."**

**"her visions are flawed... they change... she said she saw me and Bella with children too... but Vampires cant have children"**

**"This will happen though. i know Bella would love you no matter what."**

**I listened to the light thud of Bellas dying heart**

**"How much longer?"**

**"2 days until its over."**

**"Does it got worse? what does it feel like Esme?" **

**"Yes... it does get worse... it gets alot worse... i wont lie to you... and it... its so hard to explain right... it feels like your burning inside... have you ever ran your hand over a open fire?"**

**"Yeah... a few times"**

**"imagine that going through your veins... and then it hurts in the end right in the center of you... and then it goes away... and everything is clear... did it change for you when you became a wolf?"**

**"Yea... after the first time i phased i could hear everything, i could move faster... my body tempature changed, and i could see... the sight is the thing that gets me... i can see for miles...."**

**"yes... thats what it is for me also...." Esme said. i had never really heard her talk alot but she was sweet and warms hearted. **

**"So... what will she be like?" I asked. i had wondered but i had never really wanted to ask**

**"Well... that depends... sometimes their blood thirsty and sometimes their level headed.... it all depends... but she had knowen that this could be her future so it may be different for her...." Carlisle walked in behind us**

**"I am truley sorry i upset you Jacob" He said **

**"Im sorry i lost it... but im sure you understand..."**

**"Yes... i do...." He said**

**"Emmetts a stronger person than i had guessed him to be...." I mumbled i hoped he wasent paying any attention on what i was saying. i knew he could hear it... **

**Carlisle nodded and helped Esme cook me food**

**"This isnt nessicary..." I said**

**"Yes it is... you need food and we have plenty... though no one in this house eats except you and Bella"**

**Esme, Carlisle and I talked over breakfast and when i walked out i saw Emmett sitting looking at Bella whispering words to her i had heard him talking but i had tuned him out while i ate... but now i payed attention**

**"its gonna be okay... everything will be okay Bella... i love you.. Jacob loves you. He loves you alot... and Alice loves you. we all love you... we wont let you be a monster... you can be a Cullen. civilized and part of the world. everything will be fine after the 1st year..." He was promising her everything he could in his power. i felt terrible all of a sudden for being suck a asshole. all he was trying to do was save Bellas life... adn her being a vampire is better than her ceasing to exsist adn atleast we will have a eternity to be togeter. and i can be young forever if i just stay a wolf forever. I could hear Alice upstairs talking to Rosalie about everything. And Esme and Carlisle talking in the kitchen again and then just Emmett and Bella talking i decided i should go run or something. so i walked directly out he front door and phased running off into the woods.**

***Emmetts View* i stared at her face. thinking about all of it. she would be a vampire in less than a day she wasent screaming anymore. but she was earlier. Jacob hadent been here all day. i heard a car pulling up all of a sudden. i looked out the window it was a familiar car. it was Edwards Volvo. i snarled and clutched Bella closer to me. i hear footsteps and i could smell the scent of my own kind wafting into the house. and then the door opened and Jasper was standing in the house. his eyes were a golden red color i snarled and hissed clutching Bella closer to me**

**"Did he do this to her?" Jasper asked**

**"He attacked and you knew."**

**"I didnt know... i knew he was leaving to go somewhere... but i didnt wanna go with.... but now it all makess sense...."**

**"He TRIED to kill her...." I snarled.**

**Jasper stood there sliently he breathed in deeply**

**"Who bit her?"**

**"Does it matter?..." I muttered **

**"He almost succeded didnt he?"**

**"Yes he did.... so i ripped off his head and burned him." **

**Jasper cleared his throat**

**"Alice isnt here?"**

**"No." I said coldly**

**"Just you?"**

**"Yep just me..." I wanted Jasper to leave. but i couldnt bring myself to say it... he was oviously trying to be better again**

**"So am i welcome here or no?"**

**"Thats not up to me its up to Alice and Carlisle"**

**"Where are they?"**

**"Looking for Jake"**

**"Wolf split?"**

**"No he wouldnt run off on bella like that..."**

**"Well why are they looking for him then?"**

**"Hasent been here in a day or 2.... so they had to go..."**

**"Your thristy...." Jasper mumbled **

**"Havent drank anything in weeks... you think? shall we talk about your drink of choice?" **

**"Edward made me"**

**"How so?"**

**"He slit their throat and i lost control."**

**"So?"**

**"The blood spilled right infront of me... you cant say you wouldnt have done the same."**

**"Yes i can... Bellas exsistance proves that point..." **

**"So Carlisle didnt bite her?..." **

**I breathed in deeply and i could smell a wolf it wasent Jacob though. Jasper smelled it too and flitted to my side protecting Bella, A indian woman walked in with a male. **

**"Jacob sent us..." the woman said. **

**"And who the fuck are you?"**

**"I am Leah and he is Seth... he said dont worry that hes just running to let off some steam that he will be back before she is... uhm... "**

**"Awake?" I offered the word since oviously she was having a hard time with speaking**

**"Yes..." She said.**

**"Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie are already looking for him." I said**

**"Oh." She said**

**"We will tell him... thank you..." Seth said as he walked out, he was unconfortable and she followed after him and they dissapeared. Jasper relaxed**

**"Now do you see im not goin got hurt anyone. i fell off the wagon... so i notice now..." **

***Jacobs View* i walked slowly through the fieild**

_**Their already looking for you**_** i heard Leah in my head again**

_**Great... the vamps are worried about me.....**_

_**Are you in a clan now Jake?'**_

_**Fuck off Leah**_

_**Well i was nice enough to endure the stink to tell the brawny one and the blond one whats going on**_

**I saw Jasper in her head**

_**Jaspers back??**_

_**I guess so... uhm... sure?**_

_**Great..... **_**i mentally rolled my eyes. **

**The ****fire ceased at once and i felt hands on me. and Alices bell voice i woke and i saw her hovering above me with her spikey hair and golden eyes. she looked normal. i jumped up and hugged her so tight that i heard her crack. somehing echoed in my mind**

_**I love you Bella... if you can hear me... im gonna do something.... and its gonna hurt, you will be my venom sister**_

**I knew what i was at a instant i was a vampire... but my throat didnt ache. i was strong. i could feel it pulsing through me, i was really strong. then the thirst hit me and Jasper was at my side i froze **

**"Jasper?" **

**"Bella."**

**"What THE HELL?!" **

**"shes a few days behind..."**

**I punched him as hard as i could in the face and to my suprise it put him on the floor and he was complaining about how it hurt**

**"You had that coming..." Alice said Alice was better but Jasper deserved that **

**"Thanks Bella... here.. i caught you a grizzly... your welcome..." I grabbed the cup it was full of blood i drank it all and thanked Jasper he was fine now he was at Alices side i noticed something with his eyes they were a little red**

**"So you did it?" I asked**

**"Twice..."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really."**

**i hadent seen Emmett**

**I needed to.**

**"Wheres Emmett?" I asked**

**"Outside..." **

**i walked out i spotted him a distance far away that if i wasent a vampire i wouldnt be abole to see. he didnt turn his head i ran to him and tackled him in a hug**

**"Emmett!!!" I yelled his name hugging him. he looked kind of sulky**

**"Hey Bella."**

**I kissed himon the cheek and got up so Rosalie wouldnt think i was raping him**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"i didnt do the right thing..." he muttered**

**"Why? what do you mean?"**

**"i did that to you Bella... i turned you..."**

**"Huh?" I had thought Carlisle did it... all i could remember was those words... but they didnt make any sense in the context... i remeber the blackness but i thought he took me to Carlisle**

**"I TURNED YOU INTO A VAMPIRE AND I DID THE WRONG THING!" i didnt understand why he was so mad at himself. **

**"i was dying" I said**

**"I could have brought you to a hospital and they would have fixed you... i acted on an impulse..."**

**"No... you didnt ... you did the right thing..."**

**"Rosalie and Esme dont really think i did..."**

**"I do... thats what matters right?"**

**i noticed a little bit of raw skin on his cheeks and a scar on his neck, on on his cheek, and on his collarbone. i'de never noticed that before... i knew the reason for his cheeks but not the bites **

**"What happened?" i said touching his scars**

**"Edward bit me... a few times... its bad on my chest..."**

**I rmrmbered what happened with Edward and i remember Emmet explaining that Edward was dead. i had cried a little for him. **

**Emmett stood up and ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head**

**"Emmett... you made the right decision... trust me... thank you... big brother..." He smiled at me a little**

**"Little sister..." he pulled me onto a big bear hug he squeezed me hard it hurt a little but not alot.**

**"How Did you do it Emmett? You said you didnt think you were strong enough the last time we talked about it..." I asked**

**"I just Foucused on not taking too much blood" He said calmly**

**"Thank you Emmett... You didnt do the wrong thing...." Emmett smiled at me and squeezed me a little tighter to him. i felt my skin getting warm and i looked around and noticed the sun was out. i closed my eyes for a moment taking in the warmth on my skin and let go of Emmett and opened my eyes my skin was sparkling. momentarily dazed i stared at it. Then touched it. i was marvling at it. it had give but it was different. The strength pulsating through my muscles started agiain as i stared at my skin sparkling like someone with a water faucet pouring diamonds all over my body. i heard a audible gasp and turned to see Jacob standing on the porch i could see him perfectly though he was a good 600 feet away from me. his hair was windblowen. he had oviously been running. he was perfect. the beauty of his skin hit me again. he was even more beautiful with these eyes. my skin was throwing rainbows everywhere. but i was hypnotized by the gorgous indian standing on the porch. he was staring back at me with wonder. he looked like he was hesitating. i breathed in deeply and i could smell his scent. he smelled like a sunny day next to the beach and the woods. it smelled amazing. i had to do it again just to be sure i wasent imagining it. He took a step forward and a huge smile formed across his face **

**"Go on Bells..." Emmett said behind me. and in less than a millasecond i was in Jacobs clutched my marble face and kissed me on the lips**

**"I love you Isabella Swan" **

**"I love you too Jacob." i leaned in kissing him on the lips i heard something crack and i was instantly a good 6 feet away from him**

**"Bella?" Jacob asked cautiously**

**"Did i hurt you?" The words must have been a blur i was talkig so fast**

**"No... it will heal..."**

**"What did i break?"**

**he lifted up his hand and finger was a little distorted. he broke it back into the normal position and wiggled it.**

**"All healed...." he said smiling**

**I walked back to him at what i thought was a human speed but must not have been cuz i was there in a millasecond again. **

_**Howl**_

_**Together we'll be running **_

_**somewhere new**_

_**through the monsoon**_

_**just me and you**_

**Chapter Eight: Traitor**

**2 weeks later**

**I layed in bed with Jacob. his warmth was spreading through me. i was ice and he was fire. the phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I said quietly trying ont to wake Jacob**

**"BELLA?! Bella?" It was Charlie. Carlisle had told him i was very ill and so there was no way that he could visit unless he wanted to get what i had and Charlie hadent talked to me since the night that Edward attacked**

**"Hey dad..." I did my best to make my voice sound scratchy **

**"Bella are you better?"**

**"No... im still pretty sick."**

**"When can i see you again?"**

**"not for awhile." I said **

**"Are you getting any better?" I thought about it... i hadent been around any humans... i didnt know what it would be like to smell the blood. **

**"Not really..." I anwsered quietly. Jacob stirred next to me and his eyes opened he stared at me for a moment and then layed back down closing his eyes. i laughed lightly. i pullled him closer to me and ran my pale fingers through his black hair **

**"So no visits?"**

**"No... i would have to talk to Carlisle first."**

**"Have you seen Jake recently?" I smiled**

**"I saw him yesterday." **

**"How is he?" **

**"Hes good. he cut his hair again." I said smiling. **

**"Oh... Well i should let you rest."**

**"Alright. i love you dad i hope i can se you soon"**

**"Me too Bells." The line went dead and i hung up the phone Jacob kissed me lightly on the chest**

**"Good mornin' my beautiful vampire." He said smiling at me. **

**"Mornin wolf boy." he kissed me again and moved up to my lips. kissing me i smiled and he got ontop of me **

**"Jake...." **

**"Yes Bella?" **

**"When do you think i will be able to see my dad?"**

**"I think you'll be able to soon," He said as he bit me on my neck lightly. i was stone but he was just as strong as me. i kissed him lightly on his russet neck and pushed him over so i was ontop of him his heart was beating faster than normal**

**"Excited?" **

**"A little." He said smiling**

**There was a light tap on the door. and Alice walked in with Emmett by her side**

**"Sorry to break up the fun in here.... but would you like to go shopping with us?" Alice said**

**"You think im ready?"**

**"yes... you are ready. i know it." Alice beamed. i looked at Jacob he kissed me on the lips lightly**

**"Go with them... i gotta go run my legs are killing me." He sais smiling at me**

**"Alright.... I love you" I said kissing him on the lips lightly again**

**"Give em hell sweetheart." I stood up and walked out with Emmett and Alice to the car**

**"So you guys are POSITIVE?" i said getting in the car**

**"Yeah.... we are..." **

**Emmett started the car and we took off towards port angeles. **

**"If it gets to be too much dont breathe." Alice said quietly as we got out of the car i walked with her and Emmett on either side of me i could hear wet delicious sounds of peoples heart beats. i stopped breathing. i was scared to breathe and smell it all. Emmett breathed in deeply**

**"Its not too bad Bells you can breathe." i took a small inhale of the air. i could smell the delicious scent of blood all around me. it made my throat ache like i drank bleach. i choaked on teh air a little**

**"Is it too much?" Emmett asked me **

**"No...." I said as i breathed in again. i could hear everything in town i could hear people talking, cars starting, trains running, fans blowing, teh dinging as you walk into a gas station, people opening and closing doors, hearts beating, and even the sound of shuffling as you try on new clothes. it was kind of distarcting i didnt even relize Alice was talking **

**"so i took you to a smaller store so there wouldnt be as many people as in a regular mall. so you can get some new clothes now that your my sister you have to get over your aversion to new clothes." she jabbered. i felt like we had been walking for hours. and hadent gotten anywhere. i hated human speed. so i made sure no one was around and i ran to the door. and stopped. Alice got there the same time i did**

**"You need to act HUMAN while were here... i know. i feel like were going slow too. Just be good please." Emmett opened the door for us. and the delicious scent attacked me again. i was in control though Alice was beaming. **

**"Shall we?" She said walking in the store. there was atleast 100 people in here. thats how many it looked like. it smelled like a thanksgiving dinner vampire style. Alice already had stuff in a basket. moving faster than humans but slow enough that it looked normal. i smiled and joined her**

**"Jacob likes it when you wear white. so im buyingyou lots of white." She said as she dumped a bunch more clothes into the basket. **

**"How do you know it will all fit?" She tapped her head smiling i rolled my eyes. and watched her shop**

**"So the point in me coming with you ais what?"**

**"You can approve." **

**"And even if i dont you will just tear me to shreds and buy it anyways."**

**"Nah... i couldnt ever do that to you." she said was watching people and laughing to mimself**

**"What are you laughing about?" i asked him **

**"Just watch... human reactions are amazing..." i watched a few people **

**"Ooh i love this song!" this one girl exclaimed and started dancing i laughed lightly**

**"Now would you do that?" Emmett asked smiling**

**"I might... it depends on the song."**

**Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed **

**"Watch these people...." He said peointing at people **

**"Take this take this...." They were shoplifting. iwatched them trip a few times and fall down i laughed and they noticed me **

**"Ooh... hottie on isle 5." one of them whispered.**

**"I think shes with the brawny guy." The other one said i looked at Emmett...**

**"This will be good... " Emmett said smiling. **

**"I dont care... im gonna go ask her out. mabye a little mmm-mmm... if you know what im saying." I rolled my eyes again**

**"Just wait for it..." Emmett said smiling. the guy stood up quickly and started walking over towards me. i scaned the room for alice. i could hear her hummin to herself as she shopped and then the guy was at my side**

**"I noticed you all the way over there... hows it goin beautiful?" he asked. i looked at him. he was attractive for a human. **

**"Im fine." I said icily**

**"This your boyfriend?" he said gesturing to Emmett**

**"Whats it to you?"**

**"I wanted to see if you would go with me to get a drink?" he said smiling. i turned all the way to face him he tumbled over his words. i smiled at him lightly adn he tumbled even more and Emmett chucked behind me he tore his eyes away from me Alice skidded to a stop in front of me**

**"Why are we doing this to these people?" Alice said so low he wouldnt hear**

**"Reactions are funny." Emmett replied quickly **

**"S-so?" **

**"Sorry no...I dont think that any bar serves what i drank anyways..." I said smiling**

**"Your loss..." He said as he looked towards his friend and took off shamelfully i laughed a short burst of laughter**

**"Dont get Emmett going with his games before you know it you will be stalking people through the store...." Alice said smiling **

**"Okay that was one time" Emmett said dramatically**

**She laughed and took off to the racks draggingme off with her i towed Emmett with me too. and i helped her pick out things to wear i guessed she was stocking a entire wardrobe for me.**

**"Okay so are you ready to go to prom do you think?"**

**"Ive already went to prom Alice. why the HELL would i go again?" i said**

**"I think Jake wants to go with you. this time you will be even more beautiful..." **

**"I dont really want to go...."**

**"Why not?" Alice whined**

**"Becaus ei mean... i have forever to live why go every year?"**

**"BELLLLLLL__UUUHHH" She whined again**

**"She wont let you win...." Emmett mumbled.**

**She hissed at him**

**"Fine fine fine i will go Alice just as long as i dont have to do any work for it...." **

**"YAY!!!!" She trilled jumping on me and clinging to me... i pryed her off of me**

**"I love you bella you are gonna look so beautiful... it will be wonderful... ive already seen the dress in my mind. its a off white evening gown, its cut down to your belly button and its long and it has a split to show off your new body... you will be gorgous." she danced off at a inhuman speed towards the dress isle**

**"So much for acting human." I mumbled sourly**

**Emmett chuckled. **

**"Yes very hilarious Em" I said as i walked normaly fast towards her. prom wasent for like 2 months. hmph. alice and her planning. **

**When we go home Jacob was laying on the couch talkin got Sam, Sam looked unconfortable in his own skin. **

**"Hi Sam" I said smiling**

**"Ugh it reaks like wolf in here...." Emmett complained as he carried in 9 bags of clothes. **

**"And it smells like Vampire in here... but i dont complain." Jacob said**

**"Thats because you know i will suck your blood" Emmett joked. Jacob laughed**

**and looked at me and put his arms out towards me i walked over and layed down next to him and kissed him on the neck Sam cringed a little**

**"You look... uhm... lovely Bella"**

**"Thank you Sam... if you are unconfortable with me here i will leave." I said**

**"No you just reak liek a leech." **

**"And you smell like a dog." I said smiling at him**

**"Well then we are even" **

**"So anyways though... We were talking about this...." Jacob said as he played with my hair i layed on his shirtless chest and kissed him**

**"We were interrupted by the bloodsucker though" Sam said smiling at me**

**"Okay... so your SURE its a vampire killing right?"**

**"Yes i am... i know it is... its not a scent i know either."**

**"theres vampires?" I asked**

**"Yea... there was a killing up in La Push yesterday." **

**"Do you know who?"**

**"No we have no idea... its not the Cullens because i dont know the scent..." **

**"so theres no mads here?"**

**"Yes...." Alice walked out of mine and Jacobs room**

**"Its Irina," She said as she flitted down the stairs**

**"From Tanyas clan?"**

**"Yes.... the la push pack killed Laurent and she loved him.... i saw it..." **

**"WHEN?" I asked**

**"Just yesterday... but i hadent seen her killing anyone i had seen her coming here. and attacking Jacob" **

**"And you didnt say anything?" **

**"Not to you because your a newborn vampire, you would have hunted her... it wont happen now. I saw her coming with golden eyes and her eyes wouldnt be gold anymore if she killed one of them and drained them. " Alice said Jacob held me closer to him instinctivly. **

**"So she wants revenge on the pack for killing her mate?" Sam asked**

**"Yes... as it would appear.... so dont follow her, dont track her, she will come to us and you can do whatever is nessicary..." **

**"and your truce with the denali clan?" I asked**

**"We wont fight... they will fight her..." Alice said simply **

**"And when they find out she is dead?" **

**"Theres nothing they will do.. they will mourn her loss and forget it. she hasent been with them since last summer... and now she hass fed on humans... they woundnt take her back anyways...." i shook my head lightly trying to not picture the burning of one of my own kind. and then turned my foucus on Jacob he smiled at me**

**"Its all gonna be okay Bells... you worry even more as a vampire..." He said kissing me on the lips. **

**"I worry for you because you never seem to care enough." I said moving ot sit up he pulled me back down on his chest and kissed me **

**"Its all gonna be fine.... meditate with me Ohmmmmmmmmm- ohmmmmmm." He said i rolled my golden eyes and turned to Alice**

**"Can you see it?"**

**"Yes... it will be fine Bella" **

**I pursed my lips and gave up the battle.**

**"Okay so when she attacks again we just stand by and let her kill our tribe?" **

**"No... you dont... she wont attack again... she will come look for us at our old home and then look here... and you can all wait here... and finish it. i dont marvle the fact of you killing anyone... but its what you have to do to protect your tribe, i understand..."**

**i cuddled up closer to Jacobs overheated body and kissed him on the lips again**

**"dont be worred Bella... everything will go fine..." Jasper re-assured me**

**I listened as everyone planned out how they were gonna go about this and just foucused on Jacobs face. eventually Sam left and i waled with Jacob upstairs i walked into my room and my closet was full of clothes **

**"So are you just gonna stay here like move in or what?"**

**"I really dont know... i know i cant live with Charlie i mean all it would take was one second of thirst and he woud be done for... but i cant just leave him wiht no explaination."**

**"Would he care?" Jacob asked me **

**"No i dont think he would mind... but he would want to know why i was moving in with the Cullens if Edward wasent around anymore. and then if i did live with him he would wanna know why i wasent eating, drinking, why i was abnormally good on my feet all of a sudden and all of that, i cant fake to be clumsy... i tried..." i said**

**"I dont think its a good idea for you to live ith Charlie. i know you are in control somewhat but like you said... all its gonna take is one second... adn you cant fake who you are all the time you need a place you can be yourself... so i think that you should just tell him your better that he can visit and you should move in here.... i can stay here as often as you would like and as long as im welcome by the Cullens i will stay here with you...." **

**"You really think?" I said **

**"I do... it think that its not a good idea to go there.. i know at the end of the day i cant fake like a weak little 16 year old... so i cant imagine what it would be like for you ... and your new...." I smiled**

**"Thank you Jacob... your amazing with advice..." Isaid amiling**

**"Im a wolf of many talents..." He said as he kissed my stone lips**

**I layed in bed all night with Jacob like i usually did... atleast i didnt have to waist time with sleeping.. i finally understood why Edward thought it was fasinating to watch me sleep... watching Jacob sleep was a great sight. he rolled onto his side clutching me closer to him. i went willingly**

**"I love you isabella Swan" He mumbled in his sleep**

**"I love you too Jacob Black" I said in my bell voice. Jasper walked into our room and smiled at me**

**"Hello Bella. would you like to go hunting with us?" i was kinda thirsty and the sound of Jacobs heart beating wasent helping the matter. **

**"Sure..." I grabbed a post it note and wrote **

**'Jacob, I will be back soon. went hunting i will be back soon. love you, Bella' and stuck it to the desk. i moved out of his grasp and walked with Jasper Alice was sitting in a chair talking to Esme and Emmett... **

**"Are you ready?" **

**"Yep." i anwsered **

**"Hopefully this goes better than last time..." Emmett said chuckling**

**"real funny." I muttered. as i punched him in the arm**

**"Ooh were gonna play that game huh?" Emmett said tackling me to the ground we broke a few thngs as we hit... but Esme didnt seem concerned. i shoved him off of me and stood up in a millasecond. he was in a crouch about4 feet away from me he snarled**

**"Come on little sister... you thinkyou can take me?" **

**"Ooh i know i can... i just dont wanna hurt you..." **

**"Come on big talker..." He said i snarled it sounded weird coming out of my mouth. considering i hadent heard it yet. **

**I attacked Emmett and we flew backwards into the wall it buckled behind us. esme was laughing at our little spew. Emmett threw mee off and i landed on my feet about 6 feet away Emmett and me were circling eachother now**

**"Come on... you scared Em?" I asked. i saw Jacob suddenly appear at the top of the stairs and in that moment of vunerability Emmett tackled me onto the ground and bit me on the neck the venom didnt burn considering it was my own. **

**"your dead...." He said standing up**

**"I wanna rematch tommrow..." I said as i flitted up the stairs**

**"Sorry Jake... we just about to leave and we started ona battle." Jake smiled and kissed meon the lips**

**"Next time go low..." He mumbled**

**"No fair Jacob... your cheating!" Emmett yelled.**

**"My hearing is just as good as yours Emmett." Jake said smiling. Emmett rolled his eyes. **

**"that was a nice little snarl of yours... you sounded very vampiric." i smilecd and kissed him on the lips. **

**"You wanna go?" I asked**

**"Sure... easier than making Esme or you cook..." i smiled **

**"You wanna race?" i said smiling at jacob**

**"you get a head start.. i'll be right there..." He smiled **

**"Forfitting?" **

**"Nah... i'll kick your ass honey." i smiled at him and took off at full speed Emmett was instantly at my side and we were running as fast as we could. Alice joined and then Rosalie she wasent keeping up as easily though so she joined Esme and Carlisle **

**I breathed in i couldnt smeel Jacob yet**

**"How long till hes here?" **

**"youve got another minete of running.. i know whos gonna win." Alice said smiling.**

**"Yeah... me..." I said pushing myself harder... everything was a blur beside me... i put my hand out and it smacked into a tree and ir broke down**

**"leave a trail of destruction why dont you? "Alice said smiling Emmett started running faster **

**"hes gonna win if you dont run faster....." I pushed as hard as i could... Alice gave up on keeping up. and it was just me and Emmett running. i breathed in deep and i could smell Jacob. i could even hear his foot falls. he wasent far. i pushed even harder... **

**i heard a howl behind me... it was an excited howl and in less than 2 seconds Jacob blew past me. i pushed myself as fast as i could... pulling all of my newborn strength from my blood and caught up with him **

**"CHEATER!" I yelled as i passed him Emmett must have given up and was running with his family... i could smell them pretty far behind us. i actually felt a little tired... not tired... but worn out... i jumped and tackled Jacob to the ground he phased as i landed ontop of him he was naked underneath me**

**"Mmmm... you like this do you?" I muttered as i kissed a trail up his entire body **

**"Yeah baby..." i leaned in kissing him on the lips roughly hsi lip split and he was bleeding i held my breath instantly **

**"What are yo so worried about.. what does a wolfs blood hold for you? your so over worried...." He muttered as he licked it off. i took a small breath in and i could still smell it in the air. but not as badly. i kissed his chest and slipped my shirt off and my bra. your way too desirable for your own good." he mimbled and he unbuttoned my pants and pushed me up roughly... it would have hurt if i was human. and slid them off. he shoved me ontot he ground and was instantly inside of me. he moved roughly inside me **

**"Ooh Jacob...." i moaned. he growled at me and leaned down biting me on my marble neck he moved my hands above my head and intertwined his fingers with mine... russet against white. i buried my fingers in his hair as he drove me into the ground. i felt a weird feeling inside of me come out. it was a growl. Jacob liked it. i did it again. it seemed to be the new moan. **

***jacobs view***

**Bella snarled underneath me. it was a weird sound to hear coming out of her body... but it was just part of a vampire i guessed. i kissed her lightly on her neck... and bit down on it i weird vibrating came out of her chest. i looked at her weird**

**"Are you purring?" I said suddenly... she looked at me weird **

**"Ooh... ohh god i am" she said smiling. i kept moving inside of her. and went harder she lost train of thought and went back to her purring. i laughed to myself **

**"Harder...." She snarled the word. i moved harder ontop of her. and then she snarled so loud it kinda hurt my ears. and right after her i was cumming. i snarled with her. and then rolled off her as soon as it was over she laughed she was still purring i slipped on my pants and she got dressed quickly at a vampire speed**

**"you cat..." I mumbled**

**"shutup..." she purred the word. **

**"never said i didnt like it... its just its kinda funny... im a dog... your a cat... shouldnt i be chasing you around the yard and you are trying to claw out my eyes?" **

**"I could if you want" She said smiling. she leaned over and kissed me lightly on the neck and then i felt a sharp pain followed by pleasure... Bella pulled back looking shocked... i looked at her lips there was blood all over them and her eyes were black she stood instantly**

**"Ooh... ooh godd... " She said in a blur of words... **

**"Bella... whats wrong?" I said**

**"i BIT you..."**

**"Yeah? and?"**

**"i have venom... its gonna kill you...." She said droppin got her knees and sobbing on my chest suddenly Alice was there**

**"Ooh god... did you do it?" Alice said shocked**

**"i bit him... the thirst took over for a second... and i just... bit him... i dont know how i stopped... it was like velvet on my tounge...." she sobbed on my chest. i pushed her up**

**"Bella babe... if i was gonna die from your venomi would have already gone into shock... i would have instantly..." **

**"So im not venomous?" she said**

**"You are... but its not gonan kill me.. like you dont smell bad to me... part of the imprinting..." **

**"OOH THANK GOD!!!!!! i thought you were gonna die!!!" She said hugging me so tight it kinda hurt. Alice looked at us stupidly**

**"Okay... i guess im not needed to tell you he wont die," Alice said simply sje rolled her eyes and walked off into the trees and dissapeared. **

***Bellas View* **

**we ran to catch up with the cullens Jacob stood next to me as a russet wolf. and i saw Emmett hunting in the distance and i watched Carlisle take down a deer he was graceful i had never seen him hunt... but it was like watching a dancer dance. i breathed in deeply and could smell a Elk. i followed the scent. Jacob followed crouched down into the grass i saw it in the distance and took off running after iti caught it before it even relized i was there and bit right into its jugular and drank. Jacob howled next to me loudly and i watched him attack a huge Elk his jaws clamped down on its throat and h started ripping it to shreds and eating the flesh. i followed another scent and it lead me to Jasper he was ontop of a mountain lion **

**"So you get the lion?" **

**"Found it first." He said smiling at me.**

**I followed a few more and got another elk and 2 tiny deer. but other than that i was unsuccessful. Emmett came to my side**

**"Follow me.. i wanna show you something... i think you will enjoy it... still thirsty?" **

**"Somewhat." **

**"follow me then." I turned around and blew a kiss to my russett wolf as he ate yet another Elk i followed Emmett to a big cave he walked in slowly and the smell hit me instantly. there was alot of whatever this smell was. i breathed in deep**

**"Now hunt it Bella." I nodded and crouched down following the scent. Emmett followed after me and i saw atleast 5 grizzlys all balled up in a corner. i walked slowly and caught one of their throats while they were sleeping and drank all the contents of it down . i was officially full. **

**"Hah... told you..." I smiled**

**"Wow Emmtt how did you know about this?" **

**"Ive knowen for a long time... just dont tell Jasper... its just something for me you, Alice and rosalie to know about... its a secret." He said smiling. he pulled meup into a huge hug and we ran back. Alice winked at me as i walked into where the rest of the Cullens were. Jacob was laying down in the grass in the only spot of sun with Jasper. Jacob barked a laugh as Jasper talked. i walked over and sat down next to him**

**"Still bitter i didnt share? if you would have gotten to me a half second earlier... there would have been enough to share." Jasper said smiling**

**"Nah... im fine now" I said smiling. the sun danced across my glittery skin Alice walked into the sun and she looked even more beautiful as the sunlight danced off ehr skin.**

**"Ready to go or are we all having a conversation after breakfast?" She said smiling**

**3 days Later**

**I layed next to Jacob in the yard**

**"Your sparkling." He said smiling**

**I looked at my arm and sure enough i was sparkling it wasent sunny out... but some of the syn must be getting through onto my skin. **

**"I wonder what you would look like in a tanning bed." Jacob wondered aloud**

**"I think ide sparkle." I said smilng.**

**"We will find this out" He said smiling.**

**"Bella?" I heard from inside the house**

**"Yeah?" I asked i didnt bother yelling i knew thay would hear me anyways**

**"Esme needs you..." **

**"coming." I said standing up **

**"Be right back babe." I said as i kissed him on the lips lightly i ran quickly to Esme in the kitchen**

**"what kind of spice would go well on chicken?" She asked **

**"Uhm... anything... mabye lemon pepper?" i said **

**"Okay... thanks dear... just gotta feed the wolf..." I smiled and she kissed me on the cheek**

**"Have fun with Jake... i'll call him when im done with dinner." **

**"Alright." I smiled and ran back outside. i Jacob was standing in the feild looking into the woods.**

**"Smell that?" he said quietly as he breathed in deeply**

**I breathed in and i could smell another vampire i instantly crouched. as instincts took over i was in front of jacob in a second. i could feel the glow as he phased. **

**"alice, esme, rosalie, jasper, emmett, Carlisle... irina...." i said quickly in a second they were standing outside in the same position as me.i saw her coming out of the trees i snarled so loud i figured the closest neighbors could hear me. i was anwsered with a a low hiss... **

**"Hello to you too Carlisle." Carlisle hissed.**

**"This is not a fight Irina."**

**"You protecting the puppies now?" **

**"hes part of the family...."**

**"The DOG?" **

**"Yes..." i could hear foot falls the rest of the pack were on their way. **

**I felt like i was choaking on something. i snarled again it sounded scary. thats what i was choaking on... Irina took a step forward i jumped infront of Jacob**

**"This your mate?" Irina mumbled. **

**"does it matter?" I hissed. **

**"Vampire? and a werewolf? intrresting"**

**The rest of the pack came out of the woods**

**"You all killed Laurent..." She growled. she looked back at me and Jacob crazily. i stared at her as i stood crouched infront of Jacob. he didnt like me being in front. But i wasent budging. Suddenly Irina was a blur of motions and instincts kicked into high gear and i attacked her. **

***Sams View***

**Bella stood crouched infront of Jacob**

_**Dont move Jacob... just let bella stand infront... She has instincts... if something goes wrong we will all step in... **_**i thought**

_**SHES GONNA ATTACK... look at her! you knw what it looks like just as well as i do.... **_

_**Jake... stay there. **_**as much as i hated using the alpha against Jacob i couldnt let him kill himself. Bella would be fine. **

_**and if shes not?"**_

_**shes your imprintee the entire pack would fight and ide for her if it was nessicary.**_

**"You all killed Laurent...." **

_**laurent? **_

_**Yeah... black haired leech.**_

_**ooh we did...**_

**then suddenly there was a loud sound as Irina attacked and Bella defended. in a blur of motions both Emmett and Alice were with her... there was a tearing sound she threw all 3 of them off and snarled towards the pack **

_**dont attack... not yet.... Alice told us all to wait.**_

_**BELLAS GONNA GET HURT!" Jacob was panicking in his head**_

_**"**_**Mate for mate..." Irina growled. suddenly Bella attacked her again and i could hear tearigng sounds she threw Bella off agin. it was getting deadly but i knew the Cullens wouldnt let Bella get hurt... i just wish Jacob could relize it... i could hear him chanting its all gonna be fine in his head over and over again. Irina turned towards Bella and attacked her throwing her into the woods... Emmett took her down and was biting and tearing instantly. He got throwen off again and then i relized the reason for her strength. her blood red eyes made her stonger than the rest because she was a murderer**

_**I TRIED TO FUCKING TELL YOU THAT BUT YOU KEPT TELLING ME TO SHUT UP! AND NOW CAN WE HELP?!**_

_**no not until Alice says.**_

_**Just chill bro...**_** quil said **

**Suddenly Bella was there again with Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was the first to spring and Rosalie and Bella followed right after. they held her arms and with a loud tear there was no arms. i saw Alice appear outta nowhere and rip off her head. it was all like a violent dance...they all made it seem graceful... if it wasent for the feral snarls and growls and ripping on metallic sounds it woudl be kind of beautiful. **

_**that was morbid Sam**_** Seth thought. i rolled my eyes and foucused again. they ripped her to shreds and Alice lit a match and lit her up right in their back yard. Alice Bella and Jasper were still crouched oviously still relying on their instincts and walking around the fire like a morbid camp fire dance. Jacob phased and threw on some pants at lightning speed and went to bella pulling her into his grip he cradled her head in his massive hand and kissed her hard on the lips**

**"Ooh Jake..." Shes said as she kissed him again. Alice and Jasper followed by emmett continued their morbid dance. Alice and Jasper pulled out of their dances and hugged eachother and Alice walked over to me **

**"Thanks. Im suprised you managed to keep Jacob in line.... atleast it didnt happen" **

**she said Jacob snarled behind her. and held his ice cold barbie closer to him. **

**"You guys atleast intimidated her." she said quietly **

***Bellas view* **

**he held me close to him still**

**"Nice moves Bella... you rocked" Emmett said smiling. he was all for the violence still**

**"You too big brother..." he stole me away from Jacob and hugged me so tight i thought my vampire bones would snap." **

** A year later**

**i stood next to JAcob his russet skin stood out from the white of the snow. and looked out over the entire ocean**

**the mountain was huge. but wede made it all the way to the top in less than a day. Jacob smiled at me hugely. he'de excepted what ide become. and Emmett and me were the closest. even more close than me and Alice. Carlisle said it was becasue of the transformation. Emmett alwasy laughed when we talked about it was HIS venom running through my veins. I was extrodenarly beautiful ofcourse and pale. i watched the sunrise. Jacob liked it when i glittered. so as soon as the sun made its apperance my skin threw rainbows in every direction. He beamed.**

**"So ive stood with you on a mountain now should i bathe with you in the sea?" He smiled and took a running jump off the mountain i jumped off with him and landed in the water. it wasent a far drop it would kill a person but not me or Jacob. he swam to me and kissed me on the lips and pulled me to him. my unbeating heart should have stuttered. He was immune to my venom. i had accidentally bit him when we were kissing once and we all paniked... but he was fine so i didnt worry about it. i would bite him all the time and let some of the blood ruch into my mouth. it was simalar to animal blood. but ide never tasted human blood. he didnt mind when ide do it. he said it actually felt good.**

**"I love you Jacob Black..."**

**"I love you too Bella Black." **

**Yeah our dads werent too happy with that one... but Alice liked the idea of it. we were married for about 6 monthes now. Billy had to sign papers becasue Jaocbs only 17 and im 19. forever frozen at 18 though. i kissed him on the lips again and then we swam out to the shore it was perfect. my life was complete. All i needed was Jaocb and The Cullens. that was my family and Jacob nor the cullens ever relized the species difference. we went and got in the corvette and started towards home.**

**Jacobs View (The First Time)**

**Over the next few hours the thunder got worse and worse. i couldnt hear a single sound of life outside other than the rain drops and the occasional seagull. not even a car. Bellas eyes were looking a little tired. i thought back to the truck. i wanted that. ide fantasized about that since the first time ide met her. ide wanted to see her with out a shirt for a long time now. it wasent dissapointing. definatly not. but the stopping was dissapointing. i picked Bella up and strode into my bedroom i didnt plan on blowing up the air matress ide rather hold her in my arms all night. mabye i'de get to atleast kiss her a little bit. i layed down with her next to me and layed a blanket over her and i. i knew i didnt need it but i figured it was kind of cold in here for a human. i moved closer to her and started rubbing her back. i didnt know if it would soothe her to sleep but i hoped it would. i didnt want her to think we were going too fast. less than 2 days together nad already sleeping together in the same bed. though i counted the 2 monthes ide hung out with her. i'de always felt like this for Bella. I decided if i wanted a kiss i needed to step it up first. i kissed her lightly on the neck and moved slowly up to her lips. she turned to face me and kissed me back. i oviously was leading the kiss. and i liked that alot. i wrapped my arm around her and she put her hands to my face. and in seconds our tounges were intwined. I'de always wanted to kiss her like this. i wondered idly if she was a virgin. i thought she was. but Edward might have screwed that one up. i could tell she didnt want to end the kiss. she wanted more so i moved so i was ontop of her and kissed her slowly. i could feel the animal creeping up on me so i willed it all away. her hands went around my neck. she was out of breath so i pulled back kissing all the way down to her collar bone. i looked into her eyes and i knew what she was feeling. she was rubbing her legs together to get rid fo the ache between her legs. i wasent quite hard. but i would begetting there, i knew what she wanted so i slid off her shirt. her bare breasts exposed. i growled low enough that she couldnt hear. i leaned in and licked around her breast i was hard now. really hard. harder than in the truck. i wnted to take her but i was aware of Billy just 2 rooms away from us. i could hear his low snoring. Bella moaned it was a delicious sound and it sent me over the edge i snarled. i was suprised with how easy my animal side took over. she liked it when i growled**

**"Jacob..." she moaned my name and it made me shake. Ooh i liked that... i snarled again. i wanted her now. my dick was so hard it was starting to hurt. i leaned back and unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them and slid them off. she was wearing skimpy pink panties. ide never thought she actually wore these... it had just been ne of my fantasys. but Bella looked 10 times better naked than i had imagined her. i thought about what was gonna happen and i growled again. it was loud. but i wanted her and i didnt care how loud i snarled. I noticed her looking at my boner pressing hard against my pants. i didnt really care... it made her rub her thighs together again. she wanted me. she wanted me bad too. o could see it in her eyes. but just as a SLIGHT gentelman ide ask**

**"Bella? you want this right?" I asked breathlessly i rested my lower half on her**

**"Jacob please..." She moaned the words. i growled and leaned down kissing her on her neck i bit her lightly but she didnt notice. she'de have a mark tommrow though. she was breathing really hard she reached down and started sliding her panties down and she touched exactly what i was trying very hard to ignore. it sent electricity through my entire body i growled it came right out of my chest the animal was getting the best of me i took her hand and pressed it to my lips. she wanted it. but could i do it? i thought no one else had a problem with it... but i hadent ever done it with anyone else and i wasent compleatly sure what to expect. the animal was ripping its way out. i was throbbing and harder than i'de ever been. it hurt a little. **

**"Billys in the other room i dont know if we can do this..." I said trying to distract myself. i squeezed my eyes shut i wanted to do this... but i didnt want to hurt her in the process... **

**she touched my stomach and slid her hand down past my waist band just a little and i stopped her **

**"Billys snoring..." She whispered. i stared at her for a minete. i was trying to control the animal that screamed in my head TAKE HER!!! DO IT!!!! SHE WANTS YOU!!! SHE LOVES YOU JACOB AND YOU LOVE HER!!! i slid my hand down **

**"Ooh fuck it..." i said as i leaned in and started kissing her with everything i had. i pulled away for her to breathe. her lips were bruised. i leaned back down and kissed her more tasting her mouth and memorizing her scent. i slid her tiny panties to her knees and slid my hand up her thigh. i kissed her lips slower now i could smell her. she wanted it. i blinked hard. i pushed away the animal just enough. she tangled her fingers in what little hair i have and wrapped her lags around me. i whined i wanted her so bad... but i didnt want to hurt her... ide thought about doing this forever and now i was stalling... i slid my finger past her clit she was soaked. she wanted me. another whine came through my teeth. she groaned my name. and thats all i needed.i slid my fingers back down her clit and to her opening she whimpered my name again and moved her hips i slid one finger into her. she was warm. i had to supress a moan at just the feel of her on my fingers. she moved her hips. she wanted more. i didt notice it but i was panting a purr. my chest was vibrating with the growl of a purr coming through my teeth. i added another finger and started panting roughly. she moaned. the sound took my breath away. i started pumping my fingers in and out of her. the liquids spreading all over my fingers. she was wet. and i knew she was ready... but i didnt want to hurt her when i did it. she moaned my name again. louder than the other times. i couldnt wait i wanted her so bad... but my mind forced me to concentrate. **

**"Jacoob..." My name passed through her in a moan again and i felt her tightening around my fingers i pulled them out and licked them. i was growling pretty loud now but i was control. she tasted wonderful. sweet. like strawberries... the purr pasted me for a split second.**

**"Are you ready?" I asked pulling at the tie on my pants.**

**"Yeah..." She moaned. i stared at her for a minete just making sure my animal side was in check i watchd her chest heave.**

**"Jacooob... please.." she wimpered. i leaned down kissing her and slid off my pants she stared in awe for a minete... i was glad she was impressed. i slid back and pressed it to her opening i felt the tip slide in but i pulled back**

**"I think billys gonna catch us..." i growled the words through teeth i wanted this... i wanted it too bad... enough that i was willing fo my dad to walk in on this... fantasys passsed through my head of past thoughts about Bella and i pushed them away. **

**"Jacob... I want you... SO bad..." She said i snarled i was a little frustrated that i was giving in... its not that i didnt want her... its that i wanted this to happen without worries that Billy would walk in. i could feel the animal surfacing. **

**i brought a hand to my temple and pressed against it. and squeezed my eyes shut. my arms were tremoring but i quickly managed to make it stop all the way down to my hands.**

**"Jacob..." Bella said she squeezed her legs shut around me and a groan escaped my lips. too low for her to hear. but it happened. i opened my eyes and looked at her. **

**"Your sure you want me?"**

**"Yeah... please Jacob... billy wont wake up..." i kissed her on the lips and she kissed back wildly. she was crazy with her need. i pressed against her and the tip went in she moaned my name it sounded so good coming out of her mouth like this... i felt my body tremor. but not like i was gonna phase but in a way ide never felt. i slid further into her. i was worried i wasent gonna fit but we fit together perfect. she was tight and warm. i wanted more but i was worried to hurt her. she wimoered my name almost incoherently**

**"Does it hurt?" I worried aloud**

**"No... Keep going..." I pushed harder into her and i felt something break and she winced**

**"Im hurting you..." i groweled i was a little disgusted with myself for hurting her... i could smell the warm rush of blood but before i could slip out of her she interrupted my thoughts**

**"Please... dont stop... that was just my virginity.." It stopped me in my tracks. i was sure Edward would have done it. but IDE taken her virginity in just the 2 monthes ide been spending time with her... she loved me more... but then more blood poured from her**

**"I dont want to hurt you... this was a bad idea..." **

**"No its fine... go..." **

**"No...im hurting you... its too big... i'll give you an orgasim anyways..." I said as i started to pull it out she tighened her legs**

**"No... Please Jacob...." She said. i gave in and pushed in deeper to her. she moaned my name loudly but the thunder blurred her out so billy wouldnt hear. i pushed as far as i could go in and started thrusting in her the pleasure was overwhelming me. i growled i gave into the animal side and let it take me over. theres no way i would get mad at this point. **

**"Ooh... Jacooob harder..." She moaned i went a little bit harder. ide go however hard she wanted. she wrapped her legs around me and i wanted to hear her moan my name. i started going harder but all she managed was a short line of profanitys. it turned me on to hear her talk like that. i had to hear it**

**"Say my name..."**

**"Jacooob..." She moaned my name so loud i knew that if billy was awake he would be up and in here. im suprised it didnt wake him but i didnt care. i started my growling purr again. she thrust against me a few times so i went harder guesing thats what she wanted. she would be bruised in the moring. she moved against me and i groaned loudly. she was close. i knew. i could feel her tightening around me she clutche at my back scratching me**

**she was shaking**

**"Jacooob!!!" she screamed she was close so i gave it to her. she was moaning really loud but at this point i REALLY didnt care if Billy walked in. i snarled and then i fel Bella clench tight around me and orgasim rock thorugh her. **

**"Jacoooob. oooh dont stop.....please Jacob... please dont stop..." she was moaning loudly. i was close. my stomach ws rippling. and then i started cumming in her. the feeling was amazing. ide never felt like this before... its not like i had never had an orgasim... but never like this... i growled loudly. mabye Billy would just think i was jacking off. i growled mixed with a human groan. i could feel liquids dripping out of her onto the bed and then it was over. i took a deep breath and rolled off of her onto the bed**

**Bella?" I said her name slowly**

**"Yeah?" she was breathless. and gasping for air**

**"i am so suprised. how didnt Billy Wake up?"**

**"i dont know." she whispered the words **

**"Whoa." I said i pulled her onto my chest and kissed her on the lips lightly **

**"I love you." she said kissing my chest I pulled the blanket up over her and wrapped my arms around her**

**"I love you too." **

**I hummed her a song until she was asleep and then thought about it. i could hear Billys low breathing. he was semi awake. **

**"**_**Jacob... I love you... My jacob..." **_**Bella was mumbling in her sleep i listened for a long time. i wasent tired i didnt need sleep as much as a normal preson did. si i thought about her. Yeah... Billy wouldnt buy it if i said i was jacking off... i doubt he even knew i do it. i dont frikin snarl. Ugh,,, i thought about last night. fantasizing about Bella. and now instead of finishing it myself i had sex with her. small world.... a small laugh escaped my lips and bella started talking again**

**"**_**Jacooob... Dont stooop...." **_**she was dreaming of sex. i smiled. atleast ide made a good impression on her. she groaned for awhile in her sleep and then fell completely silent for the rest of the night i finally let sleep overcome me and i was out dreaming my own things. I was awake before Bella. i stood and walked into the bathroom. i ran a hand over my face staring in the mirror**

**"Jacooob... Dont stop..." It echoed through me and i found myself sitting on the floor. i pictured her naked again underneath me. "Say my name..." "Jacooob..." Screamed through my entire being. i wanted her again right now. but Billy was awake i could hear him in the kitchen cooking and i could hear his low breathing. i ran my fingers through my hair and thought about her. i was hard in the matter of seconds. it was mildly inconvenient. and especially in these pants that if i walk out with an erection my dad would notice immediatly. i stood and stared at myself in the mirror somemore. all i could see was bella and me. i was having a hard time thinking about anything else. i wondered if we'de ever do it again. i hoped i didnt hurt her. my sheets were pretty bloody. i thought about if we did do it again how i'de do it. and i thought about Bellas mouth on me. i growled. i wanted her now. my hands were shaking a little and the more i thought about it the harder i tremored. i knew it wasent going away any time soon. so i leaned against the wall and started jerking off. i replayed everythng in my head over and over. untili started cumming. as soon as i was done i rolled my eyes at myself in the mirror and walked out Billy was in the kitchen with his bathrobe in standing infront of the stove. he probley heard all my hard bbreathing, he'de given me shit about it before. i remember him saying "All those strong Werewolf mucles shouldnt all go to playing with yourself." I blushed just thinking about that. i though quick i needed to say something...**

**"Wheres your chair dad?" ugh stuppid... he never uses it in the morning.**

**"didnt need it right now... legs are feelin pretty good." I nodded and sat down on the chair mentally punching myself.**

**"did you scare Bella away with all that snarling yet?" more blush... lie Jacob.. you can do it... **

**"Nah... i saw something outside... she was asleep by then." Billy pursed his lips. he didnt belive me. i thought about when she touched me and it sent me aching for her. i knew i couldnt control my thoughts so i went into my bedroom and layed down next to Bellas naked body. i dont know ho wi manage mot to get hard before with seeing her breasts exposed i kept my hand from wandering. it was hard to do but i mangaged it. i was hard enough that it was throbbing again. she rolled over in her sleep into my arms and onto my chest. i steadied my breathing and ran my fingers up and down her spine. she was a little cold so i pulled the blanket up and onto her. and pressed my body against her. i'de get her warm in the matter of minetes. i ran my fingers through her hair and occasionally pressed my lips to her forehead. i loved her mabye more than i should. i knew if that bloodsucker came back into town with his good looks and money she'de go running for him. i grimaced. i caught a glimpse of her neck she was bruised i could see my teeth marks. i was a little mad i'de bitten her but i didnt hurt her. thats what mattered. she had bruises on her hips from my body slamming into hers but it wasent bad. she fluttered a little in my arms and then pressed herself closer to me. i knew if Billy walked in i was screwed. 'no Bella just SLEEPS naked... an sje just HAPPENS to be in my arms' i laughed a little. teach him to knock. she was a little restless so i hummed to her until she was still in my arms. she was mumbling. nothing i could pick out though. something about Victoria. and **_**her Wolf **_**i was proud to be HER WOLF. then her eyes fluttered open**

**"Morrnin'" I said to her**

**"Hey Jake" She sounded tired still and her hair was a little messy**

**"I loke your sex hair..." I said smiling. **

**"Ooh... Uhhh... Thanks?" i smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. it was less than i ached for but she wouldnt be in the mood all the time like me. **

**"Billy didnt hear us... ive already been up a few times... but he did ask me what my problem was.... you know with my snarling and all." she blushed nd evaluated her naked self. i glanced a short look and looked back to her she leaned to my lips and pressed her lips to mine. okay so she didnt regret it. no i wanted to know if she was in pain. i was sure that i didnt hurt her too bad but her bruises were pretty dark. **

**"Are you hungry? Billy just finished up breakfast..." I offered... get up and i can make sure your not hurt.. i was thinking **

**"Yeah" She mumbled standing up an ssearching around she cought a glimpse of what had happened to her tiny panties and looked a little frustrated**

**"Oops." I said i felt heat pulse to my face. **

**Once i had eaten and hung out with Jake i went home. Charlie was still home. which was weird. guess he had the day off... i pulled in parked and went inside then house. Charlie was eating food and watching ESPN i came in**

**"Hey dad... im home."**

**"HEY BELLA!!! how was staying at the Blacks?" He asked**

**"It was fun... me and Jake watched Tv all night and then went to bed..." Not to mention the mind blowing sex with Billy just 3 doors down. **

**"Cool... where'de you sleep?"**

**"I slept with Jake... He snores really loud though." I giggled. yeah... hes loud alright. **

**"Ooh thats nice... so how is Jacob?"**

**"Hes good. he wants me to come back later today i think after i shower and change."**

**"Ooh... cool." I dashed out. ide already given up too much information. i went to the bathroom took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. Jacob pulsed though me. i was bruised on my neck and my hips. hopefully no one would notice that. i thought about Jacob. and what we'de done. i wondered if he wasent a virgin. or if he just knew what he was doing. he was great. his growls echoed. i liked the animal side of him i knew it was dangerous but if he was loosing control he would stop. in minetes i was achy for him. i wased my hair and got out blowdrying it brushing it an trying to hide the purple teeth marks on my neck. Charlie would notice. i went into my room and slipped some red panties on. some jeans a black bra and a v-neck shirt i wanrted to see JAcob but i needed to kill some time so Charlie wouldnt notice how much i really wanted to see Jacob. so i started my computer and went to my e-mail. it took forever. and a trillion pop ups came up but it was goot enough my mom had e-mailed me**

Bella,

Whats going on? you havent e-mailed me in 2 days. im getting worried. hows Jacob doing? and Charlie? do anything fun recently? i miss you. Me and Phil just bought a new car... well new to us... its used but its nice. its a 2006 something. i just know its a voltswagon. Phil gets all technacal and confuses me. but e-mail me soon... im worried.

**i thought back. all of my talking had ben to a minimum even when i was happy with Jacob so i decided to e-mail about every detail of what had happened. **

Mom,

Sorry i havent E-mailed. i've been busy. i fell in love. again. but this time its right. you can probley guess who it is. i kissed Jacob and everything fell into prospective. i love him. so im with him. ;) im happier now. i feel compleate with Jake around... Jacob couldnt be happier with thte decision. hes practically radiating with joy. Charlies ok. he doesnt know about me an Jake yet... im gonna keep it from him until the very last moment... i havent done anything too fun recently. Jake took me to a tildal pool. it was beautiful and we got stuck in a storm. i had to stay the night at his house.

something big happened.

DO NOT TELL CHARLIE!!! this is a mother daughter thing and since im 18 i figured i was old enough to make my own decisions on this matter. but me and Jacob decided to go all the way. i lost my virginity to him. last night. DONT TELL CHARLIE! i will tell him when the timing is right. but yeah mom. it was amazing. im really in love with him. hes only 16 but hes really mature. hes perfect for me. he healed my Edward wounds. i love him so much mom!!!

What kind of voltswagon? Jacob fixed a Voltswagon Rabbit. he built it all himself. it runs good too. an mom. no need to worry. i'll email when i get time. i promise.

I love you.

--Bella

**i wondered to myself if she would be mad about the sex. but i had to tell someone. i sent it and turned off the computer. i went downstairs and ate a few crackers and then after 20 minetes i decided ide go see if my mom ha responded. she most likely had. i turned on the computer an went to my e-mail again and there was a new email froom her**

Bella,

Im happy that your in love... and i really happy you moved on after Edward... Jake seems to be doing some good in you, but did you have to have sex before marriage? its a big decsion. and sometimes one you'll regret. im not scolding you... your old enough to choose. but really Bella? why so soon? Jacob sounds like a good guy. and i couldnt think of a better person for you to be with though. Was he a virgin too?

ooh its a voltswagon bug... He built an entire car himself? amazing.

well i have to goo Phils ready to go to lunch.

i love you.

Be safe Bella.

--mom.

Mom,

i think that Jacobs the one. and i wanted to and he wanted to so we did. yeah i think he was a virgin but im not sure. i didnt ask and we dont talk about that kind of thing. Thank you mom.. for the approval. im glad you like him. hes beautiful too. hes an indian. he lives over in La Push. he had absolutly gorgous skin. i'll send you pics... or mabye you can meet him sometime. i would like that alot.

I will be safe though mom.

-- Love Bella

**I decided it was time to leave to Jakes house now. i got up and walked out Charlie was gone now. and got in my truck. i drove again as fast as my truck would allow. i pulled into jakes house and saw billy rolling towards the house i got out**

**"Hey Bella... why are you back so soon?" He saked smilng**

**"Nothing to do... its more intresting here." I said **

**"Well i think that Jacobs running around in the woods... but i'll call someone to get him here." he rolled up the ramp and into the house. i followed him in he dialed a few numbers and got a hold of someone**

**"Emily?" He asked**

**"Yeah... if you see Sam will you tell him to tell Jacob to come home? Bellas here..... Ooh alright... thanks Emily." He hung up and dialed another number**

**"Quil... hey will you tell Jacob Bellas here?"**

**"Thanks." He sung up**

**"Shouldnt be anymore than 10 minetes... im headed over to the Clearwaters... if hes not here in like 30 minetes call me and i'll have someone go look for him"**

**"Thanks. Billy." He smiled at me and rolled out. i sat down on the couch turning on the TV i watched Tv for awhile. i wasent really concentrating. i was worrying about Jacob. Victoria was out there. and so was Jacob. my mind conjured up all kinds of terrible things i could hear a howl suddenly and i knew Jacob must be close now. and without warning he was in the house. he smiled at me hugely and i felt my heart stop for a minete. **

**I strode to her and pulled her into a hug squeezing her tight to me. i was excited that she wanted to see me again so soon. i wondered aloud where Billy was. i didnt want to think about the conversation we'de had but it creeped up on me.**

**"he left a few minetes ago... when i first showed up he was just rolling in and he asked me why i was back so soon and i told him its more intresting here... and then he called around until he got quil on the phone. then he left."**

**"ooh...."**

**"is there something wrong Jake?" she asked me looking at my face. i decided to lie**

**"No... nothin" I anwsered leaning to her lips and kissing me. with any hope it would distract her a little. **

**theres something... you might as well just tell me." **

**"Well... Billy this morning... asked me if i had sex with you... i would have just admitted it but i figured Charlie would have a cow."**

**"Ooh... so he heard us?"**

**"No... he heard me snarling. i dont know how he missed you unless hes too embarrassed to admit he did. but hes all suspisious..."**

**"Well... he must not be that suspisious if he left us here all alone..." she said smiling and sliding her fingers up and down my stomach. it twitched a little and she smiled at the movement I wanted her then. BAD. and she seemed to want it too so i took her in my arms and jumped to my feet.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked me smiling**

**"Im gonna **_**make**_** the bed and then im gonna**_** fuck **_**you in the bed..." I anwsered. she blushed a little. i rarley ever swore around her. but ususally my mouth was something only a sailor had. i sat her in the rocking chair at he foot of my bed and strode quickly out grabbign all the sheets. the blood was gone. probley because i used the entire bottle of bleach and walked back in i made the bed as fast as i could which was pretty fast and grabbed her hand pulling her onto the bed with me i was ontop of her as fast as i could get there. i wanted her. my body had been aching for her all day. my lips crashed into hers and we were instantly kissing our tounges were intwined like two snakes fighting for dominance. but i won. i knew i would. i slipped back slipping off her shirt and bra. her breasts were a little bruised from last night but no human eyes would detect it. i growled deep and loud. as Bella ran her hands all over me. i could feel myself shaking i was loosing myself again but this time i knew what to expect so i let Jacob go away and the wolf in me take me over. i rolled over and pulled Bella ontop of me. she was suprised but i could tell she wanted to be ontop. she liked it i could almost feel it radiating through her. i rubbed her thighs and unzipped her pants she slipped them off and then her tiny red panties. a growl escaped me as i got a full on look at what Bella looked like. and it quickly turned into a snarl. she leaned down and i ran my fingers through her silk hair and kissed her i wanted her. and she wanted me. she moaned lightly into my mouth as she kissed me. i knew what i wanted. and i knew she knew what i wanted. i had to supress a growling purr at just thinking about it. **

**"Bella..." I whispered**

**"What Jacob..." I wasent quite sure how to ask so i motioned downwards hoping she would get it. she looked a little scared so i threw it in reverse**

**"you dont have to..." I said quickly**

**she slid her body backwards and looked at my face for a second. she blushed a little and slid her hands up my body. which made me all the more harder. i grabbed her hands with mine and then i felt her take me in her mouth. a groan escaped my lips. the sound suprised me a little. she started up and down me shoving me deep into the back of her throat. i growled and another groan escaped my lips. i could feel my body tremor. not like werewolf tremor. but like last night tremor. as Bella sucked me. i could hear light sucking sounds. i couldnt think to hard or i thought my head would explode. she pulled back and her tounge trailed all the way up my erection. i snarled unexpectidly. **_**ooh god Jacob... what the HELL are you doing?! Why are you GIVING into the animal? **_** the logical side of me said and the other said **_**Come on Jake... Bellas sucking your dick... havent you ALWAYS wanted this? you thought about it all the time... now its just reality... just let it happen and relax. **_**i listened to teh 2nd one. it was right. i loved her and she loved me. i couldnt hurt her. so i might as well just enjoy it. she started again and i put my hands in her hair and gently guided her movements. she sucked hard. i wanted nothing more than to just cum but i pulled her to my lips amd kissed her i flipped her over and i was instantly in her throusting roughly. she was so tight. i was having a hard time controlling the profanitys that slipped through my teeth. she dint hear me**

**"Fuck... its to TIGHT" I growled the words and i knew she heard me**

**"Jacoooob..." She screamed my name **

**"Yeah... Scream my name..." I growled it turned me on when she said my name like this. it made me actaully LIKE my name. i started going harder hoping to hear her say it again. she wrapped her legs around my waist and i pushed deep into her she yelped i was grinding against her. if i could sweat i would be. i kissed her and moved harder. she was groaning in pleasure and everytime my name would pas through her lips ide move harder. i could feel the bed snapping under us. and i knew whwn it snapped it was gonna hurt her so i wrapped my arms around her and spread her legs i stood up and had her pressed against the wall i slid deeper into her from this position. she moaned my name and i could tell she was getting close she wrapped her legs around me tighter and i felt her tighten around me and her cumming**

**"Jacooo-ooo-b.... Ooh Christ....Jacoob." she started screaming as she arched her back towards me. i started cumming in her i could feel my cum dripping downher leg as the orgasim pulsed through my body. i was breathing hrder than i usually do and a weird sound ripped out of my chest. it was weird in this body. i didnt know i COULD howl in this body. but i did. she moaned a little more and then it was done i kissed her on the lips**

**"Ooh.... god that was amazing." she whispered the words i smiled. i was happy that she thought i was good i slid out of her but keeping her against the wall and kissed her on the lips slding my tounge in her mouth. we kissed for a long time and she kept her legs around me. i moved down her neck kissing it and sucking gently on it**

**"Ooh dont do that unless you wanna go for round two." she said breathlessly.**

**"Mabye i do. but we broke the bed so we'll have to re-locate" i mumbled**

**"Whens your dad coming home?"**

**"Not for a long time... him and Charlie are going fishing."**

**"God Jake... you were amazing." she said the words again. **

**"Lets go shower..." i said smiling**

**"I cant stand up.... im jell-o." she admitted i kissed her again**

**"Thats not helping my jell-o situation."**

**"Ooh. i know." I picked up her naked body and carried her to the bathroom setting he down in the counter i turned on the water to how i remember just liking it. i didnt know how she would like it because my sense of hot and cold were a little screwed up. she was staring at me studying my body. i wanted her again. i was ready. i was hard again. as she stared at me she looked deep in thought and suddenly she leaned in and kissed me. i kissed her back though i was a little stunned. weere in the water. i hadent really noticed i had brought her in yet i ended the kiss and pulled back smiling lightly at her. **

**"Bella Bella Bella... What are we gonna do with you?"**

**"I dont know... you Tell ME." she smiled at me. and i leaned in kissing her**

**"What would you like Bella?"**

**"i want you."**

**"What do you want ABOUT me."**

**"i want you in me."**

**I growled and it came out like i was extremly horney**

**she grinned at me**

**"Really? You do?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Tell me why you want me 'in' you"**

**"Because... because your amazing. i doubt anyone is better than you. And i want you all to myself.."**

**I smiled Ha... she liked the way i did it. and she wanted me. forever apperently. **

**"so let me get this... you want me IN you. because im amazing in bed and no ones better... you want me all to yourself?"**

**"Yes... Exactly..." I stared into her eyes. i knew exactly what they looked like. i wanted her... But i was having fun teasing her. **

**"Okay.... so tell me... what makes me AMAZING?" **

**she kissed me on the neck and i growled**

**"the way you move.... the way you taste... the sounds you make." We were tangled in eachother by the time she finished her sentance**

**"Really? Whats so good about the sounds i make..." I growled the sentance **

**"their so animal.... its wonderful.... Especially the one you make when you start cumming...."**

**"Ooh this one?" A howl ripped through my chest mixed with a growl.**

**"Yeah... that one...." I kissed her and she pulled herself closer to me.**

**"So... tell me Bella.-" **

**she cut me off**

**"Please... Jacob... just take me... i cant wait any longer.... my insides are all jumbly and i want you sooo bad."**

**I smiled then growled i surrendered and leaned in kissing her it was the kiss of surrender. I was aching for her. it was getting prety unconfortable. i pressed into her thigh and pushed her up against the wall and slid into her i was instantly thrusing harder than the other times. i wanted her and i had her at the moment. she moaned my name loudly and i pushed into her deeper. she winced i knew it hurt her a little but she didnt seem to mind right now. she was instantly moaning louder than before as i thrusted into her. i held her hard against the shower wall and she groaned i knew she was close but she was holding it back. **

**"Jacoob... Fuck me harder...." she groaned ide NEVER heard bella say that and it turned me on even more suddenly i shoved deep inside her and moved harder than i really should. but she didnt complain about pain. she was screaming out my name in pleasure. i think that the people at the beach could hear her by now. i held her hands over her head in one hand and the other on her ass holding her up. she was real colse now but she was trying to fight it. i didnt know if she wanted me to make it easy for her to hold back or not. so i kept going. i was close but not really close. a snarl ripped through my chest as i pumped in her she sarted to tighten around me. she was loosing her battle**

**"Stop..." She groaned the word i stopped**

**"Did i hurt you Bella?" I asked **

**"No...i just want this to last longer... than 3 minetes..." she panted. i leaned in and kissed her automatically still slowly and softly thrustng inside of her. i kissed her slowly and sentually. she moaned**

**"Ooh Jacob... That feels so good..." She groaned the words. i pressed my lips to her neck and kissed her still doing it. i wasent fucking her anymore. i was making love to her. and she liked it. i moved slow inside her and she was groaning long drawen out moans. i sucked on her neck and bit her. she winced. **

**"Jacooob..." She moaned **

**"did that hurt?" I whispered she shook her head quickly i moved down licking all the way up and bit her again. i could think more clearly when i had sex with her like this**

**"Jacoooob...."**

**"Do you like it?" I asked worried she wanted it harder**

**"it feels so good." she said i kissed her on the lips i relized there was blood on my lips and i quickly pulled away from her licking my lips. it wasent a bad taste but it wasent a good taste. i didnt drink blood. but the wolf in me ate raw flesh. tats what all the biting was from i kissed her as soon as the blood was off my lips and moved inside her slowly she moaned inside my mouth and i let her arms go she clutched at my back. a regular person would be in serious pain from her dragging her nails into my skin but it didnt bother me. it healed almost as soon as she did it anyways. i felt her tighten around me again and she was close. i'de been close the entire time. i was just waiting on her. **

**"Jacooob..." She groaned i moved a little harder but at he same pace and then she clenched around me and she was screaming my name. i started cumming right after her and i exploded. a snarl ripped through my chest she moaned my name for what seemed like forever and then she was done. i slid out of her and held her to me i was still throbbing from the 2nd orgasim. she held her legs around me and kissed me on the lips. it was seductive. and made me want her again but i was LUCKY to get 2 in a day. it would just hurt really bad if i tried for three. the way she kissed told me she was no where near done i smiled at her pulling back**

**"Bella?"**

**"Jacob?" She asked**

**"dont tell me 3 times."**

**"Yeah... i want it again." I smiled and pressed her against the wall **

**"Im not gonna last 3 times in a row." i said as i kissed a trail through her breasts and moved back to her lips she looked a little sad but i kissed her saddness away**

**I layed her down in the shower and leane in getting ontop of her kissing me the water was starting to get cold but i could keep her plently warm. i kissed a trail down her body. ok. so she wanted another Orgasim and theres something ive wanted to try. i slid down and kissed down her thigh lightly biting her i didnt draw blood. my teeth were almost as sharp as a razorblade. so i couldnt bite her too hard. i moved in and licked her lightly on her clit she moaned out. i didnt know if i was gonna be any good at this but i was good at everything else. i licked up through her again she tasted good. different than last time when i licked my fingers but somehow better. i slid one finger in her while i did it and then another as i licked her. i bit her a few times on accident but i didnt hurt her. the Wolf in me had won out and i was kind of bitey. she started cumming in less than 3 minetes. i slid up her body and she laughed lightly**

**"Jacob." She said kissing me on the lips. i looked at her neck the wound had healed pretty well it had turned into a small scar on her neck. if i bite her and it cuts her it will heal almost as fast as i do but if i scratch her. it will hurt her and she wont. i guess were a little venomous like the bloodsuckers. i liked the scar it was a symbol that she was mine it was my territory. but not in a greedy way just in a nice way. i kissed her on the lips again and then we got out of the shower.**

**The Visit to Renee.**

**Jacob pushed me up against the bathroom stall. we were about to have sex in a public bathroom in a airport. Jacob turned me into a little bit of a sex freak. everytime we'de kiss too much it sent me aching. and usually if i wanted it Jacob would give it to me. Jacob had my pants down in seconds and was in me in the next second. he thrust against me hard. i could hear heals someone was in here. but i didnt really care Jacob growled low in my ear and it sent a moan through my entire body. he bit my neck something he did fairly often. he moved hard and then i heard the heels walk out**

**"Were gonna break the door..." He snarled the words.**

**"Jacob, dont stop...." i said pulling him closer to me Jacob was strong. stronger than any normal person. he could rip this toilet out of place and probley the entire wall if he really wanted to. so i didnt doubt the door was in serious peril. i heard it creaking and squealing in protest and then i was cumming. it was sudden. i whined out his name and he was cumming too. he groaned lightly. we couldnt let go in a airport. especially because Charlie and Billy were waiting for us. we went to 'go get a water' i heard the door snap and then the door was broken and mangled on the floor**

**"Oops..." Jacob muttered as he set me down kissing me on the lips**

**"I love you Bells"**

**"I love you too." I said as i leane up and kissed him he kissed me back passionatly and then pulled up my pants and his too. we walked out and saw a woman standing there in heels she looked at us funny and i just grinned at her. **

**Jacob chuckled and we walked back to where our dads were. Jacob sat down on the seats **

**"So 5 days?" Charlie asked. he hadent been happy at all about who i planned to go with but he was happy that i was going to see renee. i was soposed to a long time ago back when esme bought me tickets... i tried not to think too much about my birthday. i heard our flight be called and Charlie pulled me into a sudden squeeze. **

**"Be careful kid." He said **

**"I will dad... its only 5 days. no worries." i said he let me go and Billy smiled at me i walked with Jacob to the line and boarded the plane. when we were on the plane he grinned at me a huge Jacob smile and i melted a little. **

**"I wonder how much it costs to replace a bathroom door." he chuckled. **

**I laughed and then somethig caught my eye. it was a woman. she was 3 rows ahead of us and very pale. when i saw her face it was esquisitly beautiful and her eyes were a gold color. i knew she couldnt be what i was thinking or else Jacob would be trembling. i stared for a long time until i caught sight of Jacobs trembling hands**

**"Is that?" I asked**

**"Yep."**

**I gasped. it must be one of the Denali family**

**"We need a different seat." Jacob growled. a woman sat in the 3rd seat next to Jacob it was the woman from the bathroom. i looked forward again and the pale vampire was gone. **

**"What happened?" I said just low enough that i knew only Jacob could hear me.**

**"She left." He growled **

**"Hmph."**

**I decided not to think about it. dosent matter anyways. the lady next to jacob was smiling. a funny smug smile. i tried not to think about that either. but she gave me no choice**

**"So what was that in the bathroom?" She muttered smiling Jacob laughed. **

**"What was what?" He said **

**"Ooh im not stupid." she anwsered simply**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"No. its just a little amazing. sex in a public place." She said i tried to tune her out but Jacob anwsered her. and it was hard for me not to listen to his voice**

**"Amazing? no i just call it horney at the wrong time. in the wrong place."**

**I blushed. **

**"Whats your name?"**

**"Im Jacob and shes Bella."**

**"Im Cynthia. i worked for the airport."**

**"Ooh shit." Jacob mumbled**

**"No. i WORKED for the airport i quit like a month ago and i've been looking for a reason to get them under triple A's nails. and i think you guys provided it." **

**"Ok... yeah... cool... im not actually Jacob. my names Justin and shes Jamie." **

**"Im notgetting you two in any trouble. i wont even tell them that i was on the same flight as you but yeah. thanks." **

**I tuned them out. i didnt care to listen anymore. **

**When we landed me and Jacob were the last ones off the plane. naturally. He complained about Vampire stink as we walked off the plane. We walked all the way through the flordia airport to the escladors i saw my mom and Phil standing at the end My mom started jumping for joy when she saw me I ran down the excladers Jacob kept up easily probley making sure i didnt fall down them and into my moms arms she squeezed me tight and squealed loudly **

**"Ooh my gosh its so good to see you BELLA!!!" She was squealing after a few of jumping up and sown and squealing I introduced Jacob.**

**"This is Jacob Black. Jacob this is my mom and Phil." He smiled politely and shook hands with them both**

**"Ooh your burning Jacob." My mom said as she took her hand away**

**"Nah... im feelin great." he anwsered. i walked with them to the baggage claim and fund my bags and took them. Jacob stiffened next to me and a low growl erupted through his teeth**

**"What?" I whispered**

**"Shes watching you."**

**"I thought she got off the plane."**

**"No. she upgraded to 1st class."**

**"What would she want with me?" **

**"I dont know." Jacob growled i sneaked a look up and sure enough a beautiful blonde vampire was staring at me with golden eyes. i looked away quickly and Jacob hurried us through baggage claim and to the car i noticed her just 3 cars away standing at a silver volvo. my heart stopped. she unlocked it and got in. i heard a snap and the handle on the suitcase snapped in Jacobs huge hand.**

**"Is he here?" I asked so low i knew my mom would miss it**

**"No. i can only smell her."**

**"Smell who?" My mom asked**

**"Nothing." I lied quickly**

**"Jacob... take it easy on the luggage." He looked down and it was dented to the shape of his hand**

**"Ooh oops. cheap bags you know?" he said throwing it in the back i looked over and the car was gone. Jacob was tremoring.**

**"Are you sure your not ill?" My mom asked**

**"No... i just shake a little when im hungry." Jacob lied he looked at the concrete and then took my hand in his and the shaking slowed to just his hands.**

**We all jammed into my moms tiny voltswagon and Jacob and Phil talked baseball and cars. he was calm now his fingers were a little twitchy but all was well. we stopped at a food place and went in**

**"Might as well feed you so you dont shake." My mom teased Jake. he looked at me seriously and i wondered what was with that girl. we were seated and Jacob ordered 3 hot dogs with fries and a coke. though i knew that wouldnt exactly fill him up. he'de be up all night eating. **

**"Jacob eats more than your average person mom... so i hope that you have alot of food."**

**"Ooh Phil eats alot too. and dont worry i thought about it. i stocked all up. you told me awhile ago about him and his brothers eating that huge plate of eggs. i remembered. Why do you have so many brothers Jacob?" She directed her attention to him at the end**

**"Ooh... their adopted." he anwsered drinking some of the soda in front of him **

**my mom and him talked the entire lunch and then after he ate 3 hot dogs a giant plate of fries, the rest of my burger, and tater tots, and a huge peice of apple pie. my mom told him he should be in competitive eating. 'ooh i think i have an unfair advantage.' Jacob had anwsered. he looked at me and smiled his big jacoby smile when he anwsered the question.**

**We sat in the living room of my moms house all talking about Forks**

**"so was it raining when you left?"**

**"No. but it was cloudy." **

**"If you dont mind me asking what did happen with you and Edward?" My mom asked suddenly**

**I felt my heart ache a little just thinking about it but i loked at Jacob and it stopped. Jacob must have seen the panic and he cut in**

**"Better job offer for the doctor. moved. far. L.A." Jacob said his words slurred together a little with the speed. he was talking at.**

**2 Days later **

**my mom was getting pretty suspisious about Jacob. The tempature. the eating habits. the sleeping habits. the shaking. everything. just after 2 days**

**Jacob dove into the pool and then popped his head out of the water next to me. my mom was suspicious of why he could swim better than any human too. no matter how well he faked it it wasent good enough it seemed. **

**"God your BURNING up jake. you MUST have a fever of 109 at least. can i take you to the doctor?" She asked as she swam past i noticed the warmth of the water next to me but just not as much as my mom. i was used to odd tempatured boys. Edward was an ice block and Jacobs a furnice. **

**"Nah Renee. im fine you just notice too many things. i feel wonderful." He said siving under the water i swam to the stairs and got out of the water. slipping on my t-shirt and pants. unless Jacob was right next to me that water was freezing. he pulled himself out of the water and walked over to me kissing me on the lips**

**"I love you." He whispered**

**"I love you too." I kissed him back and he smiled i knew something bad was gonna happen he looked at me grinning and locked his arms around me he looked at eh pool a couple times**

**"Dont you do it Jake." He kept looking at me and ten the water a wide devious smile spread across his face**

**"Jake... dont do it im serious." His smile faded and he let go and turned around i breathed in deep and suddenly in a blur of motions i was in the water Jacob stood above me on the concrete cracking up**

**"Ha ha Jacob." I said my mom laughed behind me**

**"Ugh. Jacob your a dead dog." I muttered getting out of the pool my wet clothes were weighing me down**

**"Ooh i am am i? you have to catch me... and i can guarentee you cant." I stared evilly at him and then took a small step forward towards him he smiled a small crooked smile and took a step back my mom was giggling at the stand-off. i put up my hands in defeat and Jacob took a few steps forward i walked to him and huggend him. he hugged back i knew if i tried to throw him in the pool it would just be a waited effort he was too strong. i pulled away and he jumped in the pool i walked away and changed m clothes to dry ones and dried my hair when i came back my mom was talking to Phil in the water apperently Phil had joined too. i decided to sit in the sun and watch Jacob. He was trying to strech out his leg mucles. he hadent phased in 3 days now and he kept complaining about leg cramps and more exercise. so i watched him do laps in the olympic sized swimming pool. He came over and shook his hair out on me spraying chlorine water all over my nice new dry clothes**

**"Whats up Bells?" He asked kissing me on the lips. **

**"Nothin. watching you"**

**"Watchin me? why dont you come swim?" **

**"Waters cold. and i cant exactly keep up with a werewolf."**

**"Why dont we go find a sucluded area of beach where i can run then. and be with you?"**

**"i dont think my mom wants to drive anywhere,"**

**"We can walk and if you get tired i can carry you." **

**"Ok." I gave in easily**

**"Mom were gonna go to the beach." i said**

**"Okay honey be home for dinner though. Phils making thai."**

**"Okay. Will do." I followed wet jacob out of the house he wore only a pair of shorts. but i was used to seeing him like this. we walked a long ways and he ended up picking me up and carrying me he ran pretty fast. he told me once or twice it was around 40 mph. and eventually he set me down i hadent seen people in atleast a mile or two he inhaled.**

**"Nope. just water and trees." He muttered he got ontop of me kissing me. i knew this is what he truley wanted. he slid his hands up my body and kissed me on the neck**

**"Im gonna go phase. i'll be back."**

**"Why?"**

**"See whats going on at home."**

**"Hurry back."**

**"I will." He kissed me and ran off into the woodsi watched the waves they were big today. i heard a low yelp behind me and Jacob was standing there huge and furry at the edge of the trees. he was next to me in less than a second he leaned his head back and let out a earsplitting howl. it was loud. too loud. people for miles would hear it. as soon as he was done howling that first howl he howled again only louder i covered my ears. what the hell was witth the unneccicary howling. then he was silent. his eyes looked a little mad. he hlwled one more time and it was so loud i saw birds fly away. then he phased and he was standing next to me as a regular Tan beautiiful Jacob who i couldnt be mad at for howling loudly in my ear**

**"Ugh. Leah. Wolf. Trapped." **

**"Huh?"**

**"Leah is a wolf. im completely screwed im never phasing again." He mumbled as he sat down next to me i noticed he didnt have any shorts on but something blue was tied to his ankle**

**H leaned over and kissed me and i relized the reason for no pants in less than 3 minetes he was inside of me thrusting and snarling. **

**we walked in the door**

**"Bella someone called for you." My mom called from another room**

**"Who?"**

**"It was a girl."**

**"A girl? Did they say their name?"**

**"no."**

**"Did they leave a number?"**

**"No... said they were just making sure that you were well,"**

**"Ooh. okay then. Odd. it was probley Angela." After dinner and talking me and Jacob walked outside and laayed down in the grass**

**I stared up at the sky **

**"Hey look ITS A FULL MOON!!!" I said excidedly**

**"And?" **

**"Ugh. your slow."**

**He looked at me for a long time and then he relized**

**"Ooh!!! i get it." He stood up in a blurred notion and clutched his head and in seconds a giant wolf was standing infront of me he froliced around ani hoped that my mom didnt decide to come out. then he was jacob again (with pants) he smiled and kissed me**

**I laughed**

**"what if my mom had come out?"**

**"She wouldnt have. shes talking to Phil about our sex life. i can hear her."**

**"WHAT?!" I squealed**

**He started cracking up**

**"Ooh damn... that was priceless bells!!! im just kidding!!!" he was laughing so hard i could see tears rolling down his face**

**The Next day.**

**I stood at the edge of the cliffwith my hands on my temples**

_**Bella. **_**his voice echoed. i wanted to smile but i couldnt. Jacob was just a few feet away in the woods talking to Sam and The pack back in Lapush my hands were quivering. i just wanted to see if i could hear Edwards voice anymore. it wasent that i wanted to but more just to see. i closed my eyes and stepped closer. i knew the water was deep here. i wouldnt get hurt and i knew that the water was safe too. other than sharks. i needed to jump now if i wanted to jump **

_**Bella. go to Jacob. NOW **_**Edwards angry voice snarled in my head i forced my eyes open and flung myself off the cliff i covered my mouth so i wouldnt scream but it escaped my llips. i heard a howl in agony and i sliced through the water it was warm i went deep into the water and i started resurfacing fast my head popped out of the water and looked around i couldnt see shore anywhere just a cliff. i didnt even think about how i was getting out of the water i started paniking i didnt even see Jacob in the water. **

_**Bella SWIM. Go. **_**Edwards voice was dim. it didnt send a throill through me like it used to**

**"Jacoo---" I started to call but it was gargled off with water. this was a bad idea just like last time. i tried to swim forward and nothingi still couldnt see land an then i was being pulled by something warm and i knew it was Jacob. i looked and a russet wolf was pulling me by my shirt with his teeth. i was having a hard time floating a very hard time. Jacob was moving fast thoughi could feel a low growl coming out of his chest he was mad at me. in less than 5 minetes we were on shore he drug me to the shore and phased slipping on his drenched shorts and ran to me putting his hands on my face tears were streaming down his face**

**"Your so stupid Bells..." the wors came out in a rush as he kissed me on the lips several times**

**"I love you... your so stupid" He kissed me again **

**"So stupid... why did you do it? I love you." He kissed me again he pulled me into his burning body kissing me on the cheek a few more times**

**"I love you." He kept saying**

**"I love you too Jacob im sorry. im so sorry."**

**"Fucking BLOODSUCKER." He snarled**

**"I love you." He started again kissing me on the cheek**

**"What were you thinking?" He asked the words rushing again**

**"You saved me." I was in awe now**

**"Dont i always?" He said pulling me so close i couldnt breathe**

**"Dont EVER do that again EVER. i dont care if were in flordia i dont care if were in La Push i dont even care if were in a swimming pool no more diving. EVER Bella you promise me."**

**"I do i promise." he pulle dback and kissed me i wanted him to hold me again. so i pressed myself to his warm body the water was colder than i had expected so i was freezing now. he held me close and muttered short strings of profanitys. i barley registered the movement when he started running with me in his arms. i think i was loosing conciousness**

**I noticed her eyes rolling as i ran with her. so i sped up. i'de take her to Renee and see what i should do. plus i didnt have any idea how to get to the hospital. i made it to her moms car in less than 5 minetes and put her in carefully buckling the seatbelt. not like i would get into a car accident but incase she slumped over. she was out now mumbling about the ocean. i got in the drivers seat and shoved the seat back. for being a voltzwagon it didnt drive as well as it should have. i thought as i started the car and hit the gas i couldnt go as fast as i would have liked to. i probley could have run faster but i think people would look at me funny. some tall indian kid holding a full sized woman in his arms running 50 mph. yea. i think ide get alot of looks. **

**"Edward..." Bella mumbled. it shot a sharp pain through my heart like someone stabbed me with a hot poker from a fireplace right in the middle of my heart. i thought she was over the bloodsucker. i knew she might have jumped off that cliff to hear his voice but i couldnt understand why she wanted to hear it unless she was inlove with ihim still. the poker went deeper. my hands were trembling on the steering wheel and i could feel the hot prickle all over my body. i ran a red light in the midst of trying to calm down. why was it taking so damn long to get her to her mom? i didnt know why she passed out. she slept more than 12 hours and she WAS fine. her heart sounded strong in my ears but her breathing was ragged and sharp. i was only a block away from her house when i smelled the distinctive smell of Vampire. it burned my nose so badly that i instinctivly reached up to plug it. i looked up at the sky it was sunny. how? this was fresh. i looked around and standing undernath a shaded balcony stood 2 Vampires. one black haired female and a darker haired male. they looked at me as i drove by and the female grinned at me. i hit the gas pedal and drove more quickly to Renees house i parked and grabbed Bella who was mumbling something about seaweed and shoes. i brought her in and her mom was sittign at the table. i explained the situation hoping that later on Bella would get reigned about jumping off cliffs and then Renee told me to lay her down.**

**"What about her clothes shes all sticky." **

**"would you mind helping me bathe her?"**

**"No... anything.." I said quickly. i carried her intot he bathroom her mom filled the tub half full and grabbed a rag out of a cabnit**

**"Have you tried waking her?"**

**"I would think that when i was running and jumping over stuff she owuld have woke and my driving was crap so i would think that that should have waken her too."**

**"How long has she been out?"**

**"10 minetes... 15..." I listened to her heart it was still strong. **

**"I think mabye she just went into shock and passed out." i unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off. **_**please Jacob DO NOT get a boner... **_**i thought to myself as i slipped off her shirt. she was really sticky and smelled like the sea. no one would notice that she smelled like the ocean but me but she did**

**"Okay i need you to hold her up and i'll wash off the sticky." Renee said i pulled bella into my arms and set her in the tub **

**"Get in with her." She said i listened to her and got in holding bellas body up her mom quickly started runiing the rag all over bellas body i was having a hard time not getting a boner so i tried to think about unpleasent things. the vampires. they suddenly didnt seem very important to me. when her mom was finished i picked bella up and her mom dried her and put a shirt and pants on her i carried her to the bed and layed her down her breathing was normal and so was her heartbeat i was accustomed to her heartbeat now. i had spent most of the time i had with Bella memorizing it. i kissed her lightly on the cheek and she muttered**

**"Jacob... **_**My Jacob**_**..." That made up for her saying Edwards name. i walked out into the living room her mom handed me a sandwich i grabbed a knife and cut it in half & sat down in the chair and started eating it**

**"So i know you and Bella have had sex." she said i forgot how to breathe and i inhaled my bite of sandwich choaking on it i got it down with a quick swallow of soda**

**"Ooh." My voice cracked a little**

**"Im not mad because Bellas 18 shes old enough to make her own decisions but you Jacob youre only 16. i mean you dont look 16 but.. really. does your dad know?" **

**I blinked hard and concentrated very hard on chewing**

**"i think so." was all i could anwser with.**

**"is he mad?"**

**"I dont know."**

**"does the age difference really matter to you? I mean really you look like your in your mid twentys and yur strong like a body builders. and your body dosent look like a average 16 years olds does."**

**"No. and i just work out alot." I anwsered**

**"Theres something just SO different about you. its like you arent even human." That caught me off guard. i didnt quite know how to anwser that one. i was human ENOUGH. i mean what was i somosed to say... im part timber wolf? she was too smart for her own good. no bloodsucker would get it over on her. **

**"yeah i wonder if i human sometimes too." I anwsered i had to work to make my hands stop shaking. **

**"And you shake. like whenever you get mad or overly excerted. the body heat is off. the strength is super human, you eat enough to make you obese but your stomach never even shows it. ive never seen you go to the bathroom nothing. theres something worng like your a vampire or something." A trmor ripped up my back and heat rose in my mouth and everywhere else. she notices too much. i figured she wouldnt notice me not using the bathroom and the strength. i felt like i should just tell her but i knew better**

**"Jacob. theres something not quite right about you..." i felt a sharp pain in my hand**

**"Oow. Dammit." I dropped the sharp oblect and looked at my hand with out even thinking the knife clattered to the floor blood staining the blade**

**"Ooh... Jacob..." Renee grabbed my hand pulling me to the sink it was deep and blood was gushing out everywhere. how do i explain the healing dammit dammit dammit dammit. she turned on teh water and i knew she saw the cut she rean it under the water. i could feel it sealing already. how do i explain what i am gently? i thought to myself. 'uhh yeah renee.. i turn into a giant wolf and rip vampires into shreds. and ooh yeah her ex was a vampire. ooh did i mention i have a wolfy claim on your daughter. yeah when she has a kid it will be a wolf too. not to mention i could probley rip your daughter in half while having sex with her. but dont be afraid im a good guy." I felt the wound healing it was just a pink line on my hand now i knew that. Renee turned off the water**

**"I dont think you should look at my hand." I muttered closing my hand she handed me a few paper towels and to please her i dried it. no blood. **

**"Here let me see im not faint to blood like Bella. i think i need to stich it up..." I knew i had to show her but i couldnt. i closed my eyes and let mt head fall back my neck cracked **

**She grabbed my hand and i let it open**

**"Jacob... Wrong hand."**

**"Nope right hand."**

**"Didnt it cut you i SAW it." i shook my head and lifted it up**

**"Okay renee. this is VERY against the treaty for me to say any of this but i'll tell you if you keep your mouth shut." It came out sharper than i had expected my hands were trembling **

**"TREATY?" **

**"yes treaty. now come with me outside." I walked with her outside and she sat down **

**"Have you ever heard of 'the protecters?'" **

**"Yes i think Bella mentioned a name like that a long time ago in her e-mails. Sam Uley right?"**

**"Yes. Sma Jared Paul, Me Quil, Embry and" -Mental Wince- "Leah. thats us. now think about it. what ELSE did she say did she ever mention anything other than that?"**

**"No."**

**"would you like to see what i am?" I asked i didnt know how to explain it right. **

**"your a indian Jacob. with a odd healing power a temp of 109 and a apitite fit for a giant animal."**

**"Exactly. A giant Animal." i took my shorts off quick and pulled the heat from my core and in less than 2 seconds i was stnding at a huge wolf**

_**Jacob? **_**Sams voice**

**i ignored him and watched Renees face it changed a few shades and a small 'o' formed on her lips**

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_** sam squeaked**

_**what i had to. she thought i was a bloodsucker! **_

_**it was jus a suspicion. you didnt need to blow it!!!**_

**"Jacob... this is weird..." She whispered i howled it was pretty loud and i knew the whole neigborhood would hear it**

_**JACOB?! **_** quils voice this time i guessed Sam had phased out**

_**Quil. it needed to be done tell Sam that it was a percaution and she wont tell anyone. **_**i cut off the howl and phased back slipping my shorts on **

**"Wh-- What are you?"**

**"Im a were wolf. i protect my tribe from... yes... Vampires. they exsist and youve met a few of them."**

**"VAMPIRES? WEREWOLVES?"**

**"yes. The Cullens."**

**"Does Bella know about this?"**

**"Yes she knows it all."**

**"Edward was a vampire?"**

**"Yes."**

**"abd shes okay with it?"**

**"yes."**

**"Ooh dear god. how old are you really?"**

**"16."**

**"no in years that youve lived."**

**"16."**

**"so you age?"**

**"No. but i havent been this for long."**

**"And Edward?"**

**"90..."**

**"that explains SO much. ooh my god."**

**"No NOT tell ANYBODY. not even phil this is a secret and you figured it out."**

**"no i thought you were a vampire or something."**

**"No i kill vampires." I explained to her for a good hour or so about being a werewolf. she was intrested in everything i said and nothing seemed to take her by suprise i explained ahout Edward and his family and then i explained a bit about Sams past i just didnt want her to be creeped out by me. i concentrated on Bellas heartbeat as we talked**

**"So is food actually sustaining you or is it blood?"**

**"Im not a vamp. im a wolf. i eat food. human food. when im a wolf i can eat raw meat. just like a wolf. but when im a human it would make me throw up."**

**"So you throw up?"**

**"Im not exactly sure if i throw up or not i havent since ive become what i am."**

**"And you dont use the bathroom?"**

**"No."**

**"weird. how does you system work?"**

**"Youve got me."**

**"tell me more about the 'imprinting' process..."**

**"Well. theres ONE person out there for my kind just one of them. and when you find them you have a claim to them and them you. it can start at just a baby for the inprint-ee. and then as they grow it becomes morte of a romantic thing. i imprinted on Bella long before she knew she was in love with me. Edward Scarred her when he left. before i was a werewolf i gravitated towards her and thats because wolf ran in my veins. but as soon as i was a wolf... i couldnt stand to be away from her. it hurts. physically. like a sharpened rake scraping down every inch of your body. and Sam said it wasent safe because i wasent in control of myself. so i had no choice, she didnt know what i had become. she thought i was sick for 2 weeks. and then i couldnt stand it so i snuck away from my pack and climbed into her window and made her remembe the story i told you. i couldnt TELL her but i found a way to TELL her with out plain out saying im a werewolf. and slowly with the time she spent with me she became closer and closer until one night she kissed me. my heart almost exploded in my chest and it took every ouncew of self control insode me to not hold her too tight. and to be gentle enough to not squish her."**

**"So imprinting is love at first sight?"**

**"Yeah... pretty much only stronger. like... destiny at first sight."**

**"And if Edward would have stayed?"**

**"He wouldnt... because its FUTURE... destiny as soon as i would have made my conversion into a werewolf she would automatically be drawen to me. she already was when i was human... so as soon as i changed her heart would have too."**

**"so she had no choice?"**

**"No she had one. if she hadent have WATED to be with me she wouldnt. your partner in this life is your rope. that keeps you sane and as soon as i stop phasing i will start aging again. i think as soon as i turn 18 im gonna stop so that i can age with her."**

**My life entertained Renee alot. she asked every question she had. and never held back even if the anwser was ovious i had to explain the blood line a few times so she would understand. and i had to explain the voices a few times too. then she asked me a question that caught me a little off guard**

**"What does it feel like when you phase?" She asked she was catching onto the terms for everything quickly**

**"Ugh. I dont know how to explain it."**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"No far from it... Its... Like... you can feel the power and strength just ripple through your entire body. you know like when you open a jar that youve been struggling with for monthes and you finally open it how strong you feel. its like that... and theres... a glitter to it. like a shimmer... i cant explain it right... its a feeling youde have to experience to understand it." **

**"Why do your hands shake." I was suprised that she hadent asked this earlyer**

**"I tremor when i get mad... and the animal inside whats to come out." I relized we'de been talking about this for 2 hours**

**"So Bella was going to become a vampire?"**

**"yeah.... so was told."**

**"and she didnt."**

**"No... they left. and im damn happy she left her the way she was ment to be left. the smell of them is repulsive. its too sweet like minty and it burns my nose."**

**"I thought Edward smelled amazing."**

**"You would its all part of the bloodsuckers hunting mechinizm."**

**"you?"**

**"i smell like pine trees." I said smirking**

**She leaned in and smelled me**

**"you smell good too."**

**"Not according to the vamps. part of my mechanizm too."**

**"You hunt humans too?"**

**"Hell no. but thats just part of me. i smell like the woods so im confusing to the animals i hunt."**

**"Odd."**

**"Yes. i said that too."**

**I heard Bellas Heart skip beats**

**"Bellas heart is skipping... shes dreaming about kissing me."**

**"How d you know?"**

**"I can hear it."**

**"Her heart?"**

**"Yeah i can hear yours too."**

**"How do you know the dream?"**

**"thats how her heart sounds when she kisses me and shes sleeping so she couldnt be kissing me."**

**"Hmph... you pay alot of attention to her."**

**"Yes. ive memorized everything thats important."**

**Her heart sped up into high gear and then it went slowly back to normal.  
"Is it weird to hear someones heart beat?"**

**"No. its just natural now."**

**"does it get annoying?"**

**"No. i like listenting to bellas. but other people its like being outside and hearing birds sing. you dont notice it unless your listening... but if bellas heartbeat was in there i'de notice it."**

**"So shes your favorite bird call."**

**"Exactly."**

**"what you are is amazing."**

**"so everyone says." i heard Bellas breath become a little shallow**

**"shes waking." I muttered getting up and walking to her room when i walked in her eyes were open**

**"Jake.... What happened? What time is it?" She asked her voic thick with sleep**

**"Its 6:00 and you passed out for a really long time." I said smiling. she smiled at me hugley. i loved when she smiled at me like this. my heart swelled up and stuttered a few beats everytime. i walked over to her and kissed her on the lips her heart skipped a little and then started back up. **

**"your mom knows."**

**"knows what?"**

**"What i am."**

**"how?!" bella paniked**

**"I explained everything. she was hot on my trail and i cut mself accidently with a knife and ofcourse it healed all fast and so i phased and explained."**

**"WHAT?!" She squeaked**

**It took a long time to explain everything to her so she didnt freak out. but eventually she was fine with it**

**"Hey wolf. you hungry?" Renee asked me **

**"Yeah always." I said smiling. i was suprised at how much her mom had taken to me i was sure that she would hate me but she liked me alot. i smiled to myself about that ans noticed Bella and her mom talking aout me. in truth for the first time since ide met her**

**"Okay Bells. i need to go talk to Sam and them about the parisites in town but i'll be back." I walked over to her and kissed her walking out as soon as i was in the cover of what here they call rural i phased**

_**Jacob. **_** i was greeted by a very angry Sam**

_**Sam let me explain.**_

_**Explain your supidity and betrayal to me right? **_** i rolled my eyes mentally and ran through all the events in my head even the unhelpful ones and i hard him sigh **

_**You broke the treaty Jacob,**_

_**I did it before too.**_

_**THAT WAS BEFORE YOU KNEW ANY BETTER!!!**_

_**Sam i had to. **_

_**you DID the WRONG thing.**_

**I started running through the woods thinking.**

_**I wasent born to be lead. i was born to lead. **_**i didnt mean to think it but i did**

_**So you want to be ALPHA now? **_

_**No. i dont but i know what i did was the best choice. she would have told people about me. and so i needed her to know the truth.**_

_**And Bella? you found a way around this before. because of you 2 people that dont need to know what we are KNOW.**_

_**I IMPRINTED on Bella. what? your gonna yell about me telling Bella now? in that case why did you tell Emily? and Kim?**_

_**YOU TOLD HER BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW ABOUT IMPRINTING! **_

_**This is retarded Sam i dont want to fight with you. **_**i thought about my day while i tried to ignore the betrayal sam was feeling and radiating through his entire wolf limbs**

_**Vampires? **_**sam was listening to my thoughts**

_**yeah 2 of them and i saw one on the plane when we boarded. but she dissapeared and then reappeared in the airport.**_

_**Im sorry. **_**Sams voice echoed. i could feel the truth in it**

_**Its fine sam. i mean i just... i knew i couldnt just let it keep on with Renees suspicions getting out of hand... **_

_**she called you a vampire? **_**sam was laughing in his mind**

_**yeah. it was alot more insulting than being called a dog or lassie. **_

**sam was full on laughing.**

_**wait until SETH hears this one!!! hes gonna love it!!!**_

_**Seth? **_

_**Yeah he joined. not long ago. he phased his first time abput 3 hours ago Leah was there to help. **_

_**Why the sudden amount?**_

_**Billy thinks mabye theres vampires in the area that we havent picked up so were on a constant patrol.**_

_**Were coming home in 3 days. **_

_**No worries Jake. weve got this. we have 7 here now. and when you come back it will be 8 no worries. weve got this handled. ide like a bloodsucker to even TRY this one.**_

**sam seemed over his bad mood but i figured as soon as i got home i wouldnt hear the end of it. I started heading back to Renees house i could hear cars again and i phased back i slipped my shorts on and walked back Bella was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of spegetti-o's when i waslked in **

**"Hey Jake." She said smiling i walked over and sat down next to her her mom walked out and gave me a huge mixing bowl of spegetti-o's**

**"Thanks." I said blushing a little bit**

**"Yeah i figured i might as well just feed you alot now an just a little later" She joked Bella smiled. for some reason i thought this was her idea. she was the only one really that really knew how much i ate. **

**"How many hot dogs do you think you could eat?" Renee asked sitting dow with her own spegetti-o's i swllowed the food in my mouth and thought about it. **

**"probley like... 20... 25?" **

**Bella giggled next to me she was in a extermely good mood and i wondered the reason for that within hours Phil was home and we had to pretend to be normal again. Bella was good at it. but renee not so much. i guess you had to get used to it and Bella had pracctice with the bloodsuckers. i grimaced a little and hoped no one noticed. **

**We walked onto the flight Bella was all teary eyed leaving her mom. i wondered idly what it would be like to not be with bella every waking second now. i knew Charlie wouldnt care a whole lot if i hung around but i think he'de get weird if we slept in the same bed. Sam wasent mad about me telling Renee anymore, and seth thought i was retarded. Leah was bitter about everything. i hated being in her head it made me want to throw up everytime i phased and she was there. all she could think about was Sam and her envy for Emily and it didnt help that she had to watch it evryday. and see the sex in her head. though sam was good at controling his thoughts he slipped up. and now it was worse since Leah was there to hear it. i didnt bather keeping my head away from me and Bella. usually just to make Leah go away. but mostly becasue i couldnt control it now a days. i had gotten a little too used to being in my human form. i only phased once a day for less than 10 minetes. so i was used to having privacy in my head. by the time my thoughts had died down i was seated in the middle of Bella and a blonde girl with too much make-up on. her face looked a little like a clowns. i laughed a little. Bella eyed me like i was insane. eeh. i probley was. the blonde clown reached up pushing the button for the stwerdess she brushed her hand against me a little and laughed a little**

**"Whoa. your burning."**

**"So ive been told." i muttered i didnt want to talk to the clown i felt like i might laugh a little if i looked at her too much. she attempted to flirt with me the entire ride to washington. ugh. me and bella got off the plane and got our baggage**

**"What was with her?" She asked**

**"I dont know. but she looked like she belonged in a circus." I mumbled. i was tired i hadent slept well in a few days now.**

**Me and Bella walked outside and met Charlie he was estadic to see me and her. i was run down even my thoughts were a little blurry. as soon as i was in the car i passed out.**

**Jacob was passed out in the back snoring loudly as we pulled into charlies driveway in was raining a little drizzle. i missed home. my truck was parked exactly where i had left it **

**"Jake..." I said Jacob kept snoring charlie stopped and turned the cruiser off i got out and opened the back door**

**"Jacob... get up..." I said shaking him a little he jerked awake**

**"Bella." he said **

**"Hey Jake... were at my house get up and i'll feed you and drive you home."**

**"What time is it?"**

**"Its 11." He looked around observing the moon and the woods and everything he breathed in deep**

**"Somethings off..." He muttered so low i wasent sure thats what he said**

**"Get up... come on." He got out of the car and followed me into the house he was dragging. he was exausted still. i made him some spegetti and gave him a whole heap of it. he ate slowly **

**"Whats wrong Jake?" I asked**

**"Tired. havent slept well. dreaming weird stuff."**

**"i dream weird stuff all the time...."**

**"yeah you talk about it..." i blushed deep**

**He ate the whole plate of food and washed the dish**

**"Alright... i guess i gotta go home now dont i?" He muttered**

**"Yeah i guess you do..."**

**"You have school tommrow?"**

**"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips he put his arms around the small of my back pulling me against his over heated body and kissed me some more. it had been awhile since we got to kiss like this. i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back his lips were soft against mine considering all the force he had in holding me. it kind of hurt my back but i wanted to be closer to him the kiss was familliar but unfamillar. i in my entire lif had only kissed Edward before Jacob. and Jacob was ALOT softer than edward. i liked kissing Jacob more than Edward. there was a short cough behind me an i let go of Jacob quickly Jacob Chuckled against my lips and then pulled away. he didnt seem phased that my dad was standing there. he released my waist**

**"Billy called. hes missing you." Jacob laughed lightly. it was a tired sound **

**"Lets go Jake. i'll drive you." Charlie smiled at me as i walked out. Jake got in the truck and we took off. i drove slowly. i didnt want to have to say goodbye to Jacob. i wanted to sstay with him. he yawned**

**"Ugh. im beat Bells." He said leaning against the window and grabbing my hand his warmth made me feel better. i had thought that he was sleeping okay. but apperently not. we were in La Push sooner than i was ready to say goodbye to him i pulled ino his house and he leaned over kissing me on the lips i put my hands to bith sides of his face holding him to me he kept kissing me untili was ready to end it. or atleast ready to breathe. he smiled hugely at me and kissed my neck softly i could see Billy peering through the curtains**

**"I was going to suggest we drive away to somewhere so we could have a quick one but i dont know how i would explain it to Billy. i have enough energy atleast to do that." He said smiling and kissing me on the lips so light it felt like a feather brushing against my lips. **

**"you could think of something..." i whispered.**

**"Dont tempt me. you know i will." He kissed me on the lips one last time and got out**

**"I'll see you tommrow Bells." HE said waving and walking off into the house. i put the truck in reverse and started driving home. i didnt want to be home i wanted to be with JAke but i had no choice.**

**After a few hours sleep i woke a little more energized. Billy had bombarded me with a bunch of un neccecary questions and yelled about me telling Renee what i was. but then he went to sleep and i dont remember lasting more than a few steps to my bed. but now i was full of it. ide only slept for like 6 hours. it was ony 5 in the morning. i got up and jumped out the window i needed to run before anything else. mabye today i'de actually go to school. i never went much anymore. seemed pointless. i had a good few years to spare. when i was done phasing i could re-enroll. Bella could go to college. all would be good. i thought. mabye ide wait till Bella was 25 to stop pahasing so mabye then we'de look the same age. as soon as i hit the woods i took off my pants not bothering to tie them to my leg and phassed. i ran as fast as i could**

_**Hey Jake!! **_**Seth said excidedly**

_**is it just you?" **_

_**Yepp.**_

_**So they have JUST YOU on watch? **_**this annoyed me a little. he'de been a wolf for what? 3 days? and they're worried about Vampires being near, so they send the puppy? Ugh. i decided not to let it annoy me too much. **

_**Hey... im not a puppy.... **_**seth sounded a little hurt**

_**i didnt mean it to insult you. **_**i said i decided to join him wherever he was. i started following him and caought up with him in less than 8 minetes. **__

_**So how was Flordia? **_

_**It was good. didnt slep well there... AT ALL.**_

_**Are you going to school today?" **_

_**Yeah... might as well. **_

_**Hows Bella?**_

_**good... she was happy to see her mom... really happy to see her. her mom actually liked me. **_

_**sweet. **_** i ran in silence then just thinking about Bella and how i was gonna manage getting through a whole 7 hours of school today. i'de missed 7 days for the trip and before that ide missed a good 2 weeks looking for the Red-headed bloodsucker. Mabye ide just stay home after all and run all day. see if i could make it up to Canada and back. **

_**Smell that? **_**Seth chimed in i breathed in and i could smell vampire it was fresh but diluted. the rain had all but washed it away. 2 of them. ide smelled this scent before. but i just couldnt place from where. **

_**should we get the others? **_**Seth wondered**

_**No... we need to get off the Cullens land... lets Fall back go all through La Push and tell Sam later... or whoever phases in.. its 2 atleast... and im not taking chances...**_

_**Kay... **_

**I turned around and we started running back to La Push. Quil or Embry would have to pahase before school and i'de just tell them what happened and then one of them would tell Sam. we ran in silence until i could feel the glimmer of someone phasing in and i felt it was Embry**

_**Embry... **_** Me and Seth thought simultaniously we ran through it in our heads **

_**Guess none of us are goin to school today... **_**Embry thought phasing out to tell sam. im less than 5 minetes Sam was there and on his way to follow the trails. he followed them but they were a dead end to dead animals. Seth chuckled in my head at what i had thought **

_**Seth got o school... bus is on the way... **_**Sam said**

_**But Sam-- **_

_**But nothing... go. **_**seth took off running he was mad that sam was making him go... **_**they never let me help... always 'seth go home' always not letting me do anything. **_**Seth thought as he ran Sam was ignoring him. following the scents. I followed the scents i could... but they died off into the water and others ended in puddles of water. the rain had killed the scents. they were barley followable. which frustrated me. and to help my frustration...**

_**Whats happening... Seth said theres leeches in La Push... **_** Leahs voice was full of stress it wasent because of the vampires either. **

_**theres 2 of them a femal and a male... there on Cullen territory so we arent gonna go searching. stay in La push... circle the east side and Jake take the West and i'll cover the north and south. wait for Paul and then he'll join you Leah and then Jared shouldnt be much longer after that. I ran as fast as i could towards the west i seemed slow next to LEah though. she was quick. i made it to the west side and started circling i couldnt smell any vampire at all so i went deeper in the woods. nothing. **_

_**i can smell them here... **_**Leah was racing back and fourth in the east**

_**Jacob join her. and i'll take your area of land.**_

**I didnt feel like arguing so i raced off towards Leah i could see her small grey figure in less than 10 minetes racing ahead of me**

_**Go deep. **_**sam orderd i followed her into the woods the scent was strong but it was on the other side of the boarder**

_**Its gotta be the Cullens. **_**I thought**

_**no... not really... just becasue they know where the boundrys are dosent mean its the Cullens. the red head knew the lines. **_

_**not this well. **_**Sam ignored me following every little scent he picked up. though none of them were fresh they all helped.**

_**What about Bella today? what should i do? **_

_**Take her somewhere far away from the scent. **_

_**the meeting feild was neutral.**_

_**perfect. thats perfect we can all make it there in less than 5 minetes. **_

_**and if it is the Cullens? **_

_**well then pray its not Edward. **_**Sam picked up on a trail into La Push and started howling i could hear the howl here and i was a good 20 30 miles away from him. so i knew Jared would hear him in 4 minetes i could feel Jared phase in**

_**Sam... what is it? **_

_**They were on our land. extend the search onto Cullen territory you take the north towards Canada Leah and Jake take the east and west and i'll take south...go... quick. **_

**i was a little bothered that i couldnt just run on my own but leah was relativly quiet right now so i didnt mind much **

_**Shut up Jacob. **_

_**Stuff it Leah.**_

_**Shut up both of you. **_

**i listened to Sam and ran in complete silence thinking about nothing but the instincts. we followed the trail all the way to a cliff where it died. the cliff made my heart jump a little vecasue it was the same one Bella jumped off. Leah and i were backtracking all the way to the beginning. we ran back following the males trail it ended at the same place only a longer route. **

_**this is stupid. their doing it to distract us. their probley attacking in town. **_**Leah thought**

_**Quils on watch... he would tell us if something was wrong. now just run and follow the trails Leah. **_

_**Their all dead ends. **_

_**Do it. **_**the apha ran through him and leah obeyed. **

_**Jake Bella should be here in less than 10 minetes... **_**Quil was suddenly in my head**

_**Kay on my way... when seth gets home send him to help Leah**_

_**I dont need any help**_

_**too bad your getting some. **_**i said bitterly as i ran off i was home in exactly 9 minetes. and bella was there in 2 more minetes. i got off the couch and walked outside she smiled widely at me and walked to me for a hug i squeezed her close to me i wasent worried about the vamps hurting her. i wouldnt EVER let it happen. but i was worried about her worrying. so i decided not to tell her. i hated keeping it from her but it seemed like the right thing to do. **

**"Okay i wanna show you something..." i said**

**"What are you showing me?"**

**"I wanna go somewhere..."**

**"Ok... lets go then." **

**I got in the drivers side of her truck**

**"Im driving..." **

**"ugh... ok." i started it and backed out going down the familiar road it would be a long drive to go where i wanted to take her but it was safe atleast. and they'de all be listening for my howl. not that they wouldnt notice me phase in but the rest of the pack. which was growing to giant. **

**"where are we going?"**

**"Its a suprise..."**

**"does it have to?"**

**"yes..." **

**we were almost there. i only knew that because of the strong scent of wolf. and nothing else i guess mabye i could have made sure that there wasent any vamps. but i was sure enough. i pulled over and took the key out of the ignition**

**"Where are we?"**

**"Come on Bells... i'll carry you..." i scooped her up and started running through the woods. we were in the clearing. i needed to lie to her... so i came up with something fast**

**"I found it last night when i was running...."**

**"why were you running if victorias dead?" damn... make something up Jake... **

**"Just to do it..." i smiledand set her down on her feet smooth Jake... good... she started walking forwards.**

**"its so pretty Jake...." **

**"i thought youde like it... and its better than hanging around my house all day...." when theres a couple vampires on the loose... i added mentally i smiled at her as she walked away from me towards the lake she turned towards me I grined evilly at her. inspiration had struck and ran at her tackling her to the ground.... she laughed and i smirked at her. i was easy to forget that i had to worry about things when i was with her i leaned down kissing a trail up her neck to her lips she kissed me back slowly and sentually. it made my head spin a litle. and wrapped her legs around my waist **

**"Jake..."**

**"Hmph?" He sais as he slid a hand up my shirt**

**"are you sure Victorias dead?"**

**"yep... we tore and burned just like in the instruction manual..." He sais with a grin he kissed me again. his lips possesed mine until they were crazy in need of his. i loved the way he tasted. he was all mine too.**

_**My Jacob.**_

_**My Wolf.**_

**Jacob suddenly stiffened.**

**"What?" I said **

**He leaned up and away from me breathing in the air his eyes turned dark as he crouched over me possessivly and snarled. a furious snarl like ide never heard before. **

**"What is it jake?"**

**"Vampire...." He spat the word like it was poison**

**"What?! i thought Victoria was dead..." I trembled under him in fear and he tremored above me in fury. **

**"Its not her..." **

**"What?! another?!" had Laurent lived through their killing?! Jacob crouched down closer to me and growled why wasent he phasing? i looked around but jacob pushed me down**

**"Bella... Calm..." **

**"who is it Jake?" **

**"I dont know..." i could feel my heart pounding another growl erupted from jacobs chest and this time it was anwsered by a very different snarl. it was a deafening sound Jacob pressed himself closer to me **

**"Who the HELL are you?" He growled the words. there was no anwser and Jacobs growling grew and grew until he was full on snarling it was a scary sound**

**"Dont come any closer."**

**"Ooh Please... Im not gonna suck her blood." i knew the voice. i knew it at once. It was Emmett. i squirmed in his arms**

**"Jake Jake lemme go.. i know him... Its Emmett..." Jake let up a little and i saw Emmett standing in the feild. the sun glittering off his skin i felt my heart stutter a few beats**

**"Hey Bella!!" His voice boomed**

**"Emmett..." I choaked **

**i saw something move in the darkness of the forest and then Alice walked into the feild i lost my breath**

**"Who all of you are here?" Jacob growled**

**"Just me and Alice..." **

**"Why are you here?" Jacob demanded**

**"i dont have to anwser that."**

**"ooh yes but you do."**

**Emmett hissed at jacob followed by a snarl**


	2. Chapter 2

Url for my new myspace

Yes it is up and working right now, finished? No. lol but I do have a few previews up and I am readdy for adds!

www . myspace . com / kristaff_jeepers

add me up

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

Wanna read sooner?! Add my MYSPACE! :D

:D

:D

:D

I'm excited.


End file.
